


Wild Rose of Ireland

by GuardianKile



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Falling In Love, Horses, Scotland, Strong Female Characters, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, What-If, highlands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKile/pseuds/GuardianKile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what would have happened in the highlands of Scotland if Claire Randall had never crossed through the stones to travel back in time? This is the story of Jamie Fraser and what his other destiny had in mind, a destiny that revolved around true love, tribulations and a mystery sent from the Emerald Isle.</p><p>I do not own anything, no copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a dream I had, a what if type of thing. What if Claire had never traveled back in time? What would have happened to Jamie? The first few chapters have alot of similarities to the show/book but then my original character diverges quite a bit. I hope you enjoy :)

       The dark woods enveloped them as Murtagh dragged a feisty young woman through the blistering rain to a shack. Cautiously hidden within the dense brush of the highlands, a faint orange glow radiated from beneath the door, followed by a rush of warm air that began to quickly thaw the icy chill that had soaked deep within her bones.

      A trickle of blood cascaded down her forehead mingling with drenched locks of her long ebony brown hair. The thin wet layers of cloth covering her body suddenly felt like nothing as the men, crowded within the small room, stared at what was left of her chemise and corset. Unaware if her captures were friends or foe, she backed herself into a corner facing the scotsman, shielding her aching body as best she could.

Flowing phrases of gaelic were spat between the men. If it hadn’t of been for the whack on her head, made during her capture by the butt of Murtagh’s pistol, she would have been able to concentrate well enough to understand what they were discussing.

“What about young Jamie?”

These words snapped her attention to a young man crouched on a stool by the fireplace. His head hanging, auburn hair disguising his features. Looking closely, she noticed he was holding onto his shoulder which was jutting at an abnormal angle from the socket.

“Well we can’t leave him here, and he can’t ride a horse now can you lad?” Murtagh questioned, concern laced within his words.  
The young man managed a painful shake of his head.

“Than the only option is to put that shoulder back where it ought to be.” The leader of the group decided, motioning to the man closest to Jamie. Swiftly, a big brawny man quickly took his arm ready to forcefully pull it towards him.

“STOP! You’ll crush it!” She cried out, unaware that words had actually escaped her throat.

    The man stopped immediately, jolted by the sudden order from the foreign woman. Slowly all the men peered at her as though they forgot she was ever in the building. Forcing herself from the corner she positioned herself in the man’s way who was about to set the injured one’s shoulder.

“If ye yank on it without putting it back into place first you will break his arm.” She spat. Her Irish accent thick and annoyed, anger now replacing the fear that being held captive had induced.

Without another word she stepped into Jamie’s path, crouching down slightly to study his arm. After a few seconds she gently touched him, wrapping her hands above and below the elbow. Glancing up to her face, his eyes threaten to drown her within their blue depths, he signalled to her that he was prepared for whatever was to come. She took a deep breath, gave a quick nod, then began to carefully twist his swollen arm out of its abnormal position and back into the socket.

He gasped at the sudden release. His breathing beginning to slow, he looked up and for the first time saw her without the haziness caused by pain. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the firelight, staring back at him.

“I need someone's belt.” she voiced, eyes never leaving Jamie’s gaze.  
The leader of men signaled to the brawny one who reluctantly handed his over to the girl. She gently secured it around Jamie’s chest immobilizing his arm before realizing she had most likely helped one of the men that might end up killing her or worse, deliver her to the British.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon :)

    The storm continued to pour frigid rain down upon them as the men exited the shack and began mounting their horses.

“What should we do with this?” Murtagh questioned, pushing the girl violently in front of him.

Her face whipped around and glared at him.

“We can’t leave her here, she could be a English spy.” The leader Dougal grumbled.

“The Hell I am!” she argued.

Dougal let out a deep sigh, “Then the only option is bring her along until we know for sure if she is lying.”

He then pushed her towards Jamie’s horse, “If you try anything I will slit your throat, do you understand me Lass.”

   She looked up at the injured man, happy she wouldn’t be forced to ride with Murtagh or worse Dougal. Escape was futile at the moment, so she decided to bide her time. Jamie outstretched his hand, an offer to help her mount up. She ignored the gesture, as Dougal bent down to give her a leg up, she grabbed a large chunk of mane and pulled herself gracefully in front of him.

  After shifting into a semi comfortable position Jamie began jerking behind her.

“What are you doing?” She snapped, looking over her shoulder at him.

“ You're shaking like a leaf, I’m getting my plaid loose to cover ye.”

“No need, I'm fine,” She insisted.

“You're rattling so hard it's thrashing my shoulder. It will keep us both warm, but I canna do it one-handed,”He groaned as the maneuvering jostled his tender shoulder.

She huffed, turning to grab the corners of the fabric, gently she wrapped them around her. Until that moment she hadn’t realized just how cold she was, or for that matter how afraid. Jamie’s heaviness behind her was remarkably comforting as they rode through the night. The warmth that radiated from him allowed her to slip into the realm of sleep a few short times but when the golden bursts of sunrise rose around them she found herself uneasy as she discovered where they were.

“ Are we near Clach a’ Choillich?”

Some of the men slowed their horses and turned to her, the perfect gaelic that flowed from her lips startled them?

“Aye, Cocknammon Rock is just over that next ridge.” Jamie replied.

“We have to get out of here now!” She screeched, fear showing plainly on her face.

“And just why would we do that lassie?” Mocked Dougal.

“Before you found me in the woods, I overheard there were movements of a British patrol heading this way.”

“ Aye, It's a Bonnie place for an ambush.” Called one of the men.

As if Hell itself appeared in front of them, shouts and gunfire echoed all around them. The men jeered with anticipation of a battle. Jamie yanked his bad arm from the belt tying it down and twisted the girl off his horse, drawing his blade in one smooth motion.

“Hide yourself?” He growled, rampaging into the gunfire.

       She ran into the brush as fast as her legs would carry her, branches and limbs scratched at her but the pain would not stop her from running. She knew she had lost her dirk before Murtagh had found her, so being weaponless made the situation that much more dire. Suddenly the brush ledge ended, and she leapt down to a dirt path that winded away from the cock’s tail.

The beat of a horse's canter pounding the earth behind her forced her into a sprint, her dark hair whipping around her.

“ You're a quick one,”

It was Jamie’s brough, deep and melodic to her ears. She slowly turned to look at the highlander. Blood stained his chest and face, his breast heaved as his heart began to slow.

“Your bleeding.”

“Isna my blood, we need to go the others will be waiting for us upstream.”

She cocked her eyebrow, frowning at him. “Im not going anywhere with you.”

“Yes, you are.” He hissed, dismounting his horse, bloody sword in hand.

She began stepping away from him as he moved towards her.

“You going to run me through if I don’t obey you Scotsman?”

“No, but you don’t look that heavy. If you won’t come with me I’ll throw you over my shoulder.” He bellowed.

“ No you won't,” she began backing up. “Not if ye can’t catch me.”  

Jamie cursed in gaelic but sprinted after her. It didn't take long before his long strides made him able to catch up to the fleeing girl.  He grabbed her from behind and held on tightly as she thrashed. When she finally calmed he sheathed his blade and threw her over his shoulder.

“Your a fiery filly I’ll give you that.” He smiled, heaving her up onto his horse.

As they rode to meet the others his mood once again became sullen, the excitement of battle becoming weariness and fatigue.

Seconds slowly became minutes, minutes sluggishly transformed into hours and the day was soon swallowed by the night. Its chill once again biting deep into the woman's bones, but her will kindling the warmth within her spirit.  Nothing had ever broken her, and this situation would  be no different.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer and you finally get to know the new woman in Jamie's life, I really hope you enjoy this Alternate reality as much as I love writing it. Much more to come and the story is going to get really different now... :)

 Jamie’s gunting soon became increasingly steady as the bumps of the road jostled the horse's strides.

“I hope that hurts worse than you're letting on... you deserve a thrashing for charging into that fight with your bad shoulder.” She smirked enjoying the groans coming from behind her.

“Well, wasna much of a choice.”

She whipped her head around to glare at him, “Why then don’t I believe that?”

“I can handle red coats with no problems even on my worst days, but three one handed is another thing entirely.” He boasted.

 As the other scotsman began crowding around them she spun back around.

“Besides, you can fix it for me again when we get where we’re going.” He chortled.

Before she could respond to his ridiculous assumption, Angus, one of the smaller Scotsman stopped the group and raised his flask in her direction.

“Here’s to you lass, for giving us a wee bit o’ fun... slàinte mhath !” He toasted, passing the flask to the woman.

She couldn’t help but smile while taking a nip, allowing the familiar liquid to warm her stomach and help calm her frazzled nerves.

      As the night progressed and their pace began to slow, she could feel Jamie’s heaviness behind her shift drastically. She stopped the horse, digging her fingers into his plaid in an attempt to keep him in the saddle but her strength was not enough to keep him from falling.

      Swiftly she dismounted and feverishly began to try and pull him into a sitting position. Murtagh quickly joined her along with Angus who took his arms and pulled him next to a nearby tree illuminated by the moonlight. She kneeled beside him feeling the warm blood trickle from his re-set shoulder.

“That liar!” She grumbled as she began applying pressure on the wound.

“Is it serious?” Murtagh questioned, a worried look now resting on his face,

“No, I dinna think so but he’s lost a lot of blood… I have to clean it to make sure...I need your flask!” She requested Angus who handed it over after taking one last sip.

        She slowly changed her position onto Jamie’s lap in order to keep him from moving. Calmly she poured the alcohol into the deep wound, bolting upright,

gasping in pain and cursing, Jamie regained consciousness.

“Damn, yer not dead afterall, thought I’d be having the horse all to myself.” She joked, releasing the breath she did not know she had been holding..

“You alright lad?” Questioned Murtagh, suddenly relieved.

“I’m fine, just a wee bit dizzy.”

“The hell you are! You're bleeding all over the place, you should be with St. Peter.” She snapped, “But no, had to be a tough guy and lie, Why? Just tell me why?"

“Didn't hurt.” He stated staring back into her emerald gaze.

Without looking away she tore a long strip of cloth from her petticoat and began binding his wound.

“Does it hurt now?” She growled, pulling the bandage tight,

“Aye.” He groaned,.

Her smirk returning, “ It  damned better!”

Moments later she grasped his hand tightly, helping him stand, “Well that is all I can do fer now.”

“Thankyou Lass. Truly.” He assured.

She simply nodded releasing his hand, “Now, back on your horse before they leave us.”

    Riding once again through the harsh night, cold and bloody, the promise of better things to come was not even a thought after prayer. But the hope that things could not get worse was a fleeting dream that she held on to as tight as the horse's mane. As the sun rose over the horizon a  massive castle could be seen in the distance. Their destination that would soon prove to be either her sanctuary or her prison... Castle Leoch.  

    The sounds of hammer on metal and the morning chatter of the castle tenants were the only distractions left for the girl. As they came to a halt and began dismounting to greet family and friends, the master of the horses was the first to meet the party; followed closely by an older woman who affectionately welcomed the men and sent them on their way for breakfast.

         The woman stopped suddenly, appearing to be lost for words when she spotted the Irish girl. Her appearance savage, bloody in soaked through undergarments that were torn to shreds.

“What do we have here?” The older woman questioned Jamie as she approached the two.

Jamie turned to the girl, he had no idea who she actually was. He had not been present when Murtagh and Dougal interrogated the girl before bringing her inside the cabin.

“Daniea Douglas.” She stated attempting to not appear as fragile as she felt.

“This is Mistress Fitzgibbons.” Jamie told Daniea as he walked over to the older woman, “Murtagh found her, and Dougal said we must bring her along with us so..”

Mistress Fitzgibbons shook her head in acknowledgment to Jamie’s plight.

“Well….Daniea,” She began, rolling the girls name on her tongue like a question.

“Come with me, we shall find you some food and some clothes ,” She looked over Daniea’s disheveled appearance once more as she began to guide her towards the castle, “Well, a bit more.”

  Daniea halted, “What about the Lad?”

Jamie scoffed and continued to unpack his horse with one arm.”I can fend fer myself Lass.”

“That's a load of horse crap if I've ever heard some.” she snapped, turning towards Mistress Fitzgibbons, “He got himself shot yesterday.”

“I’m fine.” He insisted.

“The hell you are! If I don’t finish tending to that gaping hole yer sporting or that piece of meat you call a shoulder you’ll be having dealings with Saint Peter soon,” She growled her temper flaring at his foolishness.

“Oh I.  I agree with the Lass.” The woman chimed, turning to Daniea, “But do you know what to do?”

Daniea nodded,

“Aye, I'm a charmer” Daniea answered, exhaustion beginning to show through her strong exterior.

“Jamie!” Mrs. Fitz hollered.

The young highlander huffed but slowly did as he was told, following the two women inside the castle to be looked after.

      Once settled in a room upstairs, Daniea began tending to boiling water in the hearth’s copper pots as Jamie stripped off his bloody jacket and shirt. He quickly wrapped himself in a nearby blanket as Mistress Fitzgibbons bustled back into the room, arms full of odds and ends.

“As you asked, cherry bark and comfrey fer the pain and garlic and witch hazel to boil the rags.” Mistress Fitzgibbons listed as she handed the vials and cloth to Daniea.

“Perfect, I thankyou kindly.” Daniea replied, quickly adding the herbs to the pots in the fire,

“Call out if ye need anything else.”

“I will, thankyou again Mistress Fitzgibbons.”

“Everybody calls me  Mrs. Fitz, I would be pleased if ye did the same Lass,” Mrs. Fitz instructed.

Daniea smiled and nodded as the woman left, then hastily redirected her attention to the injured man beside her. She slowly stepped behind Jamie and began to remove the blanket he had been clasping onto tightly. As the crisscrossing of scars across his entire back became illuminated by the firelight he began to speak.

“The redcoats… flogged me twice in the space of a week." He took a deep breath, memories flooding his mind.

“I wouldn’t hope that anyone would feel joy from such a thing.” Daniea replied as she gently cleaned the back side of his shoulder where the round exited, careful to not disturb his scars. Jamie began to explain about Black Jack Randall.

The name startled Daniea for a second, “Why were you whipped in the first place?” She asked attempting to cover up her reaction.

“Well the first time was for escaping Fort William, They were holding me prisoner.” He remarked.

His sarcasm quickly broke the tension that had been building, “I figured that,” She chuckled, “But why were you imprisoned in the first place… what charge were they holding you fer?”

“Oh that,” a puzzled look emerging on his face, “ Obstruction.”

“Obstruction? That doesn't seem right.”

“Ahh well, I suppose it is when the English decide what it means.”

“Aye, you have a point there.” She agreed, tightening the first bandages around the bullet wound.

      He took a deep breath in, “It was near four years ago now,” he began as he slowly told Daniea the story of his capture, Randall’s cruelness not only to him but his sister and finally his journey to prison,

“When I woke up, I was trussed up in the wagon with the chickens, jolting down the road to Fort William.”

Daniea stopped dead in her tracks, her hand resting on Jamie’s injured shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

He tried to make a joke when he sensed her mood but she only smiled for a short second before she finished bandaging his arm. He winced at the pain, “I'm going to have to strap yer arm to your side, so don’t be getting any foolish ideas until it's healed,”

He chuckled at the warning, stopping abruptly when pain shot through his torso from her strapping his shoulder down. When she finished she allowed her fingertips to trail across a few of the scars by the dressing before she sat down on the floor in front of him by the hearth.

“Your clan must be proud to have a healer such as yourself.”

“Thankyou…” she whispered her voice trailing off as she stared into the fire. Her memories overcoming the anguish she had suffered through the past few days. Tears began falling onto her cheeks, Jamie’s words far away.

“Daniea?” He spoke gently, she didn’t respond. “Daniea… Mistress.” He called now becoming worried at her comatose state. “Mistress Douglas what’s wrong?”

His voice louder and filled with worry snapped her back, “I’m…. I’m fine just thinking about my family is all..”

“Ohh.. I’m sure they will be happy to see you again, don’t worry we will get you home.” He tried to insure her, his hand on her back as he moved to kneel beside her on the ground.

“That’s impossible..” she stated quietly.

“Why’s that Lass?”

“Their dead… I have no one anymore.” She answered, realization hitting her. At that moment she could no longer control herself, racking sobs began to form within her chest.

“Shhh... there Lass, don’t cry, shhhh,” He pleaded as he pulled her into him, wrapping her within his warmth. She remained there in the comfort of his arms for what seemed like forever, as she slowly pulled away their eyes met, heat rushed into her cheeks, her heart racing like never before.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be…” She whimpered, finally pulling away from him.

“You need not be scared of me, nor anyone else here so long as I’m with ye.” He promised

“And when yer not with me?” She questioned.

He slowly stood, “Be careful. You're a stranger here and until that changes…”

She nodded in understanding.

“Now eat and sleep a bit, your worn out.” He smiled, making his way to the door,

Before she could stop herself she reached out, grabbing his hand. “Jamie?”

He turned.

“Thankyou.”She stammered.

   Like a dream Jamie was gone, sleep had fallen hard upon her and harsh banging on the door was bringing her back to consciousness.

“You must get up! Come along now, up with ye!” Mrs. Fitz called as she whipped around the room, opening curtains, laying out clothes and pouring warm water to clean up with,

Daniea roused herself awake and stumbled over to the basin. “Make yourself presentable Lass, I will be back soon.”

    Once Mrs. Fitz left, Daniea slowly bathed, tamed her wild raven curls, tying them into a neat bun, and  glanced quickly in a mirror. She wasn’t too stunned when she saw the state she was in, her forehead black and blue, the bruising standing out greatly against her alabaster skin along with her lip cut and swollen. The aches within her echoed the beating she had endured.

   Gradually she slipped into her new corset and dress that had been laid out for her and waited nervously for what was to come.

“Ahh much better, now yer ready to be taken to himself.” Mrs. Fitz complemented when she returned to usher Daniea away. When they reached the other end of the castle, Murtagh took over, guiding her through the winding halls and finally taking her into a study.

“Wait here.” Was all he said before he closed the door behind him.

Colorful birds chirped in a gilded cage surrounded by leather bound novels. Daniea whistled quietly to them as the door opened, revealing a short older scotsman, an air of authority radiating around him. Daniea soon noticed his legs were deformed but knew better than to let her eyes linger for longer than a second.

“ I welcome ye mistress, my name is Colum Ban Campbell Mackenzie, Laird of this castle.”

He motioned for her to sit.

“Thankyou my Laird.” She answered shyly taking a seat.

”It was my understanding that my brother and his men found you in distress.” He continued as he took the seat behind his desk.

“I..” She began, mustering her courage, “I was attacked by a red coat captain.”

“And other than this, you suffered no further aggressions towards you?” He asked.

“No, my Laird.”

“Now how exactly did a lady such as yourself end up in this situation?” He questioned, staring harshly at Daniea.

“I was making my journey from Ireland when the party I was traveling with was attacked. I managed to escape but found myself lost in the woods when I stumbled upon a group of redcoats. Their Captain, a Jack Randall his name was, attacked me.

“It’s true, Jack Randall does have a certain reputation.” He stated as he looked deep in thought, not uttering a word for a few minutes then, “ May I inquire why an Irish Lassie is traveling such a long way into Scotland by herself?”

Daniea took a deep breath, if telling her tale of Randall was hard enough, this surely sought to break her.

“Aye, I am an only child my lord… my mother passed a short time ago leaving me with nothing but a few coins and a letter. The letter told me if anything ever happened to her to seek out my father. My father is a highlander my lord.”

“What pray tell is this man’s name?” Colum inquired.

She answered softly, “Taran Douglas, my Laird.”

A slight look of shock crossed his face. “Does he know about you Lass?”

“Aye my lord, he….he was around when I was a bairn.”

Colum simply shook his head, “Well then, I will contact Taran myself and make him aware of yer situation, till then I offer you the hospitality of our humble home.”

Daniea could not help but smile, “Thankyou my lord, from the bottom of my heart.”

As she left the study to find her way back through the castle, she couldn’t help wondering why the Laird looked so surprised when she named her father. She had no real recollection of him except for what her mother told her. But he was alive and Colum knew who and where he was so that had to mean better things were in store.

Didn’t they?


	4. Chapter 4

  As the hours ticked down to her first night in the castle, the dinner bell rang. Daniea slowly made her way into the main hall. As all eyes turned towards her, Dougal stood up and motioned for her to sit next to him at the Laird’s table.

“Thank you Mr. Mckenzie.” She smiled taking her seat in between Dougal and Colum.

Colum slowly motioned Daniea to the stately woman sitting on his other side.

“May I present my wife, Letitia? Letitia, Mistress Daniea Douglas, the Irish Lassie,Taran’s daughter.” He introduced.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Letitia smiled, looking her over cautiously.

“The pleasures mine, ma lady.”

“I trust Mrs. Fitzgibbons found you comfortable lodgings?’ She inquired.

“Yes my lady, your house has been most gracious, I don’t know how I will ever repay your family's kindness.” Daniea smiled half- heartedly, sadness creeping into her eyes.

Letitia began to speak when a young boy ran full speed at the table, bowing slightly towards Colum.

“Mistress Douglas this is my son Hamish.” Colum stated with pride.

“Hello Hamish, it’s very nice to meet ye. I’m Daniea.”

Letitia quickly called for Hamish to take his seat next to her, scolding him slightly for being late.

“Dougal has informed me that you're quite the healer mistress,” Colum boasted, pouring a glass of rhenish for her.

“I do try my Laird.”

“It has been so very long since we have had a healer at Leoch, while you're staying would you..” He began, Dougal cut him off, “Of course she would. Wouldn’t you Lass?”

She began nodding while she attempted to choke down her rhenish.

“She did a bonnie job on young Jamie on our journey back,” He chirped.

Daniea’s nerves began to flare. Just a few hours ago Dougal was coarse and rude to her, now he was her biggest ally and supporter. What was he up too?  

“It’s settled then, while you're at Leoch mistress your duties will be that of a healers.”

 In a matter of a few days, Daniea’s world had been thrown into a whirling dervish. First running for her life after being attacked, held captive, forced to parts unknown and now having a place under a Scottish Laird that she can feel is keeping a secret from her. Is life about to get better or much, much worse.

     Near a week went by as she settled into her position as healer, rejuvenating the surgery that belonged to her predecessor and becoming acclimated to the castle grounds.  As the noon day sun was rising high in the sky, it dawned on her that Jamie had not been to see her to change his bandages. So she quickly ran to the kitchen, filled her basket full of meats, cheeses and other treats, then began walking through the meadows to the stable.

        Approaching the crest of the hill she could see Jamie working with a white horse in the pen. With each step, the soft words of gaelic flowing from his lips became clearer. The horse's stride seemed to beat in time with the rhythm of her heart.

  Quiet not to disturb them, she sat on the soft grass to watch him follow the mare around and around. Uttering soft words of encouragement, creating an intricate dance of trust and power. When Jamie finally slowed the horses pace he spotted Daniea patiently sitting in the long grass. He couldn’t help but smile as he pulled the mare to him, patting her soothingly as Daniea walked over to greet them.

“She’s got spirit.” She beamed, gently outstretching her hand to the mare.

“Aye, that she does...much like you Lass.” He stated, his voice thick.

Her smile finally reaching her eyes, “I thought it was about time we change those bandages, and by the looks of ya,” She raised the basket, “Feed ya as well.”

Guiding her into a shaded overhang, he sat down beside her and began enjoying the contents of the basket.

“I’m sorry I haven’t tended to your shoulder sooner, but ya been scarce at the castle.” She admitted, feeling terribly about neglecting her first patient at Leoch.

“Dinna fash yerself Lass, Dougal thought it best if I stay out of sight for a bit.”

“Why’s that? If ya dont mind me asking.” She inquired before taking a bite out of a piece of fruit.

“I’m a wanted man,” he smirked.

She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, “Escaping a prison for obstruction seems a bit much to make ya have to hide.”

“No Lass, not for escaping… I’m wanted for murder.”

She couldn’t stop the look of surprise from reaching her face before he began to laugh.

“I should have ye know Lass that I'm innocent.”

“Your a terrible outlaw Jamie.” She snickered.

“Nay it’s simple really, remember what I told you happened at Fort William.”

She shook her head.

“I could hardly move  after I'd been flogged the second time. I had fever from the wounds but once I could stand again, though, some friends helped me escape by ways I'd best not go into, but there was a skirmish as we left, and a Redcoat was shot.” He explained while finishing his lunch.

"Wouldn’t it be dangerous to be out in the open like this?”

“I doubt there are any informers in the castle itself, but the countryside is another story.”

“Does the Laird know?”She asked, immediately regretting the question.

“Colum, aye Lass and Dougal. They’re my uncles.”

Ease washed over her, “Why tell me, you don't know me?” She blurted out, curiosity overwhelming her.

“Well,” he began, “The way I see it, anyone who threatens to thrash me if I ruin their tending as much as you do, would be in very poor taste to go and ruin their hard work by handing me over for a beating....and I trust ye.”

All of a sudden Alec, the horse master of Leoch and their elder, interrupts,

“The horses are running wild! Quit stuffing your gob and go break that colt?”

“Aye, in a minute,” he calls as Alec rushed away, clearly frustrated.

“I best be returning to work,” He huffed, “Thankyou for the food and the company.”

“Yer welcome,”She answered, suddenly remembering the real reason she came. “Oh, I didn’t change your bandage.”

“It can wait Lass.” He stated, clearly uneasy. Then it dawned on her… his scars.

Is it because Alec doesn’t know about your?”

“Old Alec knows, he just hasn’t seen it is all.”

She looked at him perplexed, not understanding.

“Do you mind me seeing your back?”

“I don’t...you have a way about ye that lets me know ye don’t see me as any less of a man.”

She nodded collecting her things, “Promise me you won’t get stabbed, shot or kicked today.”

“I promise, but I can’t guarantee I won’t tomorrow, “ he joked, turning away reluctantly to return to work. Yet as she walked back towards the castle he turned, leaned against the fencing, unable to take his eyes off her.

  Later that evening it was time for a gathering in the hall of all the castles and nearby villages tenants, in the Mackenzie lands, to come and dispute issues that the Laird would rule upon. Mrs. Fitz kindly found more formal dresses for Daniea to wear to such occasions, ensuring her presence at the Hall by request of the Laird.

    Struggling to find a proper spot to stand, a red haired woman quickly pulled her into the front, “I’m Geillis Duncan.”

“I’m…” Daniea began, completely stunned by the woman's forwardness.

“I know who you are Daniea, the village has been humming with talk of Taran’s bastard since you came to the castle.”

Her words sliced her through like a knife. She had never been called a bastard before or even knew that it true for that matter.

“You’re a healer aren't ye, I dabble in a bit of healing myself from time to time… people think I’m a witch.” She giggled.

Daniea could only look at her, words too far away to reach.

“You should come visit me down in the village, I have cabinets full of medicinals and potions I wager would tickle yer fancy.”

    Before a response could be mustered, Geillis hooked her arm through Daniea’s as Colum entered the Hall followed closely by Dougal. Dispute after dispute was brought to Colum’s attentions, everything ranging from fights over property and cows to payment arrangements. Geillis all the while whispering comments in her ear as if they were best of friends. Near the end of the meeting a young blond girl was forced before Colum by her father. He accused her of loose behavior and asked that she be punished  by the Mackenzie for disobedience. The girl struggled and fought against her father who kept ahold of her as Colum thought the request through.

       Finally he nodded in agreement. Rupert, the scotsman that almost put Jamie’s shoulder back in the cabin, stepped in to grab one of the girls arm, as her father held fast to the other. As she screamed and begged a voice rang out from the crowd. It was Jamie offering to take the girls punishment. A stir began in the crowd as Colum and Dougal argued it.

“What is the fool doing? He’s still injured.” Daniea whispered, trying to think of how far her heart seemed to drop within her chest. Yet Geillis took it as an invitation to converse once more.

“Aye, but they usually stop when they draw blood, most times it’s when the nose breaks.” She smiled.

Daniea’s breath caught in her chest, her heart pounding as they waited for the decision. Colum slowly spoke, announcing to the crowd that he was going to allow it. Daniea frantically looked over at Jamie who was busy arguing with Murtagh.

“He chose fists.” Geillis whispered, knowing she wasn’t paying attention.

“What?”

“Fists, instead of the strap.”

        Daniea knew why he chose fists but as Rupert began pounding on Jamie, harder and harder at Dougal’s command, all rational thought went out the window. A few minutes of slow torture began to bring out the worst in Daniea. Not only was she going to refuse to treat Jamie but give him a sound thrashing in the process. Or so she thought, until with a simple nod from Dougal, a reluctant Rupert drove his fist hard into Jamie’s bad shoulder, making him barrel over in agony.  

  Geillis held fast onto her arm, not allowing her to run to him. Within seconds Mrs. Fitz was taking over, guiding her down to the surgery to await Jamie and avoid causing a scene.

 Daniea waited patiently, bandages and herbs at hands ready to treat his new injuries. Jamie slowly emerged from the stairs and took a seat in front of her by the hearth.

 She looked him over closely, his lip and nose has mostly stopped bleeding and his eye was swelling, soon he would not be able to see out of it. He cradled his bad shoulder and tried to smile as she looked at him completely unamused.  

“You promised me you wouldn't get hurt today,” She stated, her voice soft and solemn.

“Sorry Lass, at least I didna get stabbed.” he chuckled trying to make a joke when he saw how sombre she was acting.

She shook her head and slowly began treating his wounds, trying to prevent his eye from swelling shut first of all.

“Why did you take that girl’s punishment? Is she your girl?” Daniea asked, puzzled by the action.

“Naye, but I ken who she is. Haven’t really spoken to her though.” he answered, flinching at her dabbing his new bruises.

“Then why?”She pleaded, needing to focus on something, anything but what was on her mind.

“It would have shamed the lass to have been beaten in the hall, It’s easier for me. I’m sore, but nae really damaged I’ll get over it in a couple days.”

She rolled her eyes and handed a cup she had been mixing herbs into. “Rinse your mouth with this, it will clean the cuts and ease the pain.”

Mrs. Fitz reappeared with more herbs as he was complying to her order.

“What you did was kindly meant lad.” She turned to Daniea explaining, “Laoghaire is my granddaughter ye ken?”

Daniea smiled and nodded as Mrs. Fitz patted Jamie on the shoulder and scurried back upstairs.

“I’ll take the bandage off in the next few days,” she told him as she examined his shoulder.

“Are you ill Lass?” He asked standing up to face her.

“No, why do you ask?”

“You haven’t threatened me or took pleasure from my griping.”

She refused to answer, so he took his hand and gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He could tell she was upset but was delayed in inquiring as to why when the door of the surgery creaked open, Laoghaire peeking through the doorway.

“I think someone would like to speak to you,” Daniea stated, pulling away from his touch. He tried to retrieve her hand but she didn’t allow him too,quickly adding, “Alone.” to her previous statement.

He huffed, “Aye. Looks like it. Goodnight Mistress.”

She smiled slightly at Laoghaire as she exited the surgery, murmuring to herself when the door shut behind her. “Goodnight Jamie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic is quickly changing between Jamie and Daniea and mixed feelings are making themselves very known. Things are soon going to get more heated and complicated than ever before stayed tuned for chapter 5 coming soon... exposing Daniea's secrets and terrible truths.


	5. Chapter 5

                                                          

  Days past and she tried her best to keep to herself, a lingering numbness had overtaken her being and she was simply trying to get through the days ahead. Mrs. Fitz soon informed Daniea that a celebration known as The Gathering would be upon them in a weeks time, and how she needed to prepare,  Quickly acting on her advice, Daniea wrangled Rupert and Angus to help her collect the extra supplies needed to tend such a large amount of clansmen,

    After breakfast, when the kitchen was slow she asked Rupert to help her gather up the unneeded pots, cloth and medicinal herbs that Mrs. Fitz instructed her to take. While sorting through the vials of herbs Daniea heard a faint giggle coming from one of the cellars.  As she approached the opening she discovered Laoghaire in Jamie's embrace, her giggles now muted by the kiss they both were consumed in.

     Not knowing the reason, the numbness she had let consume her had quickly transformed to sadness. Feelings of betrayal clinging to her heart making the moment stop and last, torturing her, until Rupert loudly cleared his throat from behind her, informing them they had been caught. Laoghaire was the first to look up, smile brightly and brush past them away from the scene. Jamie though stopped in his tracks once he saw Daniea, his eyes locked on her, ignoring the jokes Rupert was berating him with.

   Silence. Not a word, joke or warning escaped her lips. She simply looked at the ground and continued on with her work. Hours later she was called from the surgery to Colum’s chambers. Nervously she climbed the stairs only to discover the Laird screaming at his tailor, who in turn agreed to whatever was asked of him and ran from the castle fearful for his life.

“What can I do for you my Laird?” She asked, worried she would be received poorly.

“Our old healer use to massage me, made movement easier,” He explained, “I hoped you would do the same.”

Daniea could see that the man was suffering from his leg disfigurement, and knew well that she could help alleviate some of the pain.

“Of course my Laird, I would be happy too.” She smiled.Colum slowly prepared himself and allowed Daniea to work her magic along his spine and legs. The tension seemed to flow from his body and a grateful man emerged from the table,

“You work wonders mistress, my pain has eased considerably. Gwyllyn the bard  will be singing in the hall tonight, I’d be pleased if you would attend as my guest.”

“I’d be honored my Laird,”

That night, as she emerged into the candle lit hall Dougal was the first to greet her, handing her a glass of Colum’s rhenish.

“My brother looks very well tonight mistress, he say’s its because of you and your healing touch.”

“I’m happy I could be of service to the Laird, if you will please excuse me I better be finding a seat.”She stated taking her leave.

She spotted Laoghaire but quickly moved to a dark corner of the hall, making sure to nod in greeting to her so she didn’t seem rude. The soft melodies that rang through the hall that night soothed her tired nerves, entranced by the Gwyllyn’s performance she never noticed Jamie leaning against a pillar behind her, arms cross and paying very little attention to the music. Midway through the performance when there was a short intermission Jamie quickly took the time to maneuver around the crowd and sit next to Daniea.

“Evening mistress.” He smiled.

Hello Jamie,” she uttered taking a long drink from her glass.

“Colum’s rhenish, is it?”

“Aye, this is my third glass, it’s very good,” She remarked, voice still, void of all emotion.

“Most folks who drink with Colum are under the table after the second glass.”

“Well I guess its the mix of Scotch/Irish blood in me, I can hold my own when it comes to drink.” She spat, downing the rest of the alcohol.

He could sense the unease growing as he sat next to her.

“This dressing’s been chafing me for days, Would you mind helping me with it?” he questioned.

“Now?”

“Well…” he groaned, clearly favoring his arm,

“Fine...I’ll have a look at ye.” She agreed.

He held out his hand, which she took only so he could guide her through the crowded hall without disturbing anyone. Once downstairs she began to gather her tools for addressing his wounds.

“If it was bothering you that bad why didn’t you just rip it off?” She asked as she gently began undoing his jacket.

“I was afraid to.” he chirped, her closeness making his heart beat faster. “Thought I’d get my arse skelped if I touched it.

“Aye, but it wouldna been your arse that I smacked, you would have enjoyed that.” She retorted with a smirk.

He couldn’t help but laugh, nodding his head slightly as he watched her face, calm and relaxed.Working her fingers through the layers of clothing, undressing his torso in a matter of minutes. After removing his shirt she gently unbound the bandages, exposing his bruised and scabbed shoulder. As she examined the healing wound, he tried not to stare at her or seem too anxious.

“Well it’s healing nicely, I won’t need to re-bandage anything unless you get yourself hurt again.”

“I’ll try my best mistress,” he said as he got dressed, “Thankyou Daniea, I don’t know what  would have become of me if you hadn’t of stepped in to treat me that night.”

Daniea turned slowly towards him, looking him in the eye. “You would have survived, but im glad I was able to help… it’s getting late I best be heading to bed Jamie.”

   The next morning at breakfast Daniea was invited once again to dine at the main table with Dougal and the Laird, she was ever watchful because she was sure Dougal had plans that he wasn’t disclosing. Rupert and Angus joined Jamie and Murtagh at one of the center tables.

“Your lip looks a bit swollen Jamie, did you get thumped by a horse?” Rupert teased.

Jamie rolled his eyes, “Aye.. swung their head when I wasn’t lookin.”

“That’s to bad, those fillies can be dangerous.” Rupert snickered as he took a bite.

“Fillies?" Murtagh questioned worried the lad might be overworking himself.

Jamie tried to kick Rupert under the table but missed, yet Rupert returned the favor which ended in the table jostling.

“Hey! What’s wrong with you?” Murtagh asked as he noticed the death stare Jamie had fixed on his face.

“Bit my tongue...I best go see if Alec wants anything.”He stated, rising from the table.

   After he was out of earshot, Murtagh turned his attention on Rupert, “Hey, if you’re teasing the lad about Laoghaire… if her father or Colum comes to know about it, he could get more than a bloodied nose.”

“Like a wife,” Angus chirped.

“Maybe, that’s not the wife he should have.”

“No?” Rupert questioned, not seeing what was wrong with the young blond girl.

“No. He needs a woman, not a lassie, I’ve been around long enough to ken the difference very well,” he scolded the men, glancing quickly back to the main table, “ and so do you two.”

 

    Over the next couple days the castle bustled to life with the arrival of clansmen ready to take their oaths. Mrs. Fitz was busy decorating and acquiring all manner of treats and wine, while Geillis helped Daniea overstock the surgery for everything ranging from hangovers to poisonings. After an extremely long night treating all manner of foolish injuries, she slept in past day break and allowed herself to wake up naturally for once in many weeks. It was nearer noon as she was leisurely dressing, disregarding the bum roll which aggravated Mrs. Fitz to no end. As she was brushing her hair, a scream sounded from out the window. Quickly she looked, it was a young boy on a runaway horse. Within seconds she was out of her room running as fast as her legs would carry her to the meadow. The closer she came, the boy’s identity became known, it was Hamish the heir of Castle Leoch.  

    Moments later the massive stallion, blacker than the night sky and meaner than the devil, reared and bucked throwing Hamish a fair distance away. While the men were busy trying to corral the horse back in the pen, Daniea was busy tending to the boy.

“What in the world were you thinking lad, you could have been killed!” She screeched, happy to say he only had minor bumps and bruises along with a nasty scrape on chin that would need a bit of looking after.

“I...If I could ride Raven the other boys wouldn’t pick on me no more. No one can ride him, not even Alec.”

She shook her head, understanding full well how mean kids could be, “If the horsemaster can’t even ride him shouldn’t that be enough to say you shouldn’t.”

Hamish looked at the ground and nodded.

She glanced over at the pen, the hollering of the men was beginning to annoy her and not helping the beast at all.

“Hamish, go find Mrs. Fitz and tell her you're all right and that I will be in shortly to fix that chin of yours, there’s something I must do first.” She huffed, hiking up her skirts as she stomped over to the horse pen.

Hamish intrigued by her statement found a wagon full of hay and hid there out of sight, waiting to see what she would do.

It was almost like the night when she was first thrust into the cabin, all the men except for Dougal that she had journeyed with surrounded the poor animal, calling to it, throwing stuff at it, anything they could think of to get ahold of it long enough to throw a rope over its head and get it back to its stall. Anger welled up inside her, but she pushed it down knowing it would not help the situation.  None of the men knew of her presence but they abruptly stopped and became silent when they heard an angelic voice singing over them. Slowly they turned to look, Daniea was slowly making her way towards the horse, her eyes fixated on the animal. Murtagh couldn’t help but smile as he saw her .

 Her long ebony hair, flowing behind her in the wind. Her porcelain features and striking voice making her resemble a siren of old.

“May it be an evening star shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls  your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road, Oh how far you are from home….Mornie utulie..” She sang as she neared the pen. Rupert tried to grab her arm and halt her but she brushed it off, never breaking her concentration. She slowly stepped onto the boards and the stallion, who had been rampaging around, throwing his head and kicking wildly, began to settle. The more she sang, the calmer he became and so did the men surrounding them. Finally she ventured into the pen. Her voice lowered to that of a lullaby. The stallion paced away from her, but finally he crept towards her. His eyes, light blue as the Arctic sky, stared her down, his nose inching towards her still form. When he decided she wasn’t a threat, he rubbed his nose against her hand, a signal that she had his permission to touch him. The men were stunned by what was happening in front of them. The prized, untamed stallion that no one dared to get near, not even Alec unless it was feeding time, was being gentle and kind as the girl caressed him lovingly. Alec held his breath as the stud wrapped his enormous body around her, in a protective manner as she soothed him.

             Daniea was finally happy, her worries drifting away with every stroke of his fur, As she ran her hands over his side she noticed a lump that made him shy away slightly. She hummed to him, calming him back down as she uncovered it gently. It was a thorny burr that had grown deep into his flesh. The most gentle nudge to it, crested waves of agony throughout his body.

“I need a clean cloth.” She demanded, all the while stroking the horse’s mane.

Angus rushed around locating one, and sat it on the fence next to Jamie.

“Shhh, there boy… hold on.” She whispered to the animal as she wrapped her hand around the burr, thorns now burying themselves into her skin.

        Blood began to trickle from her fist as she slowly pried it from its resting place. With one strong yank the burr came free, he reared slightly at the sudden pain but soon settled into pawing the ground in relief. She threw the burr as far from the pen as possible, grabbing the cloth quickly to stem the bleeding on his side. Once both of them had stopped bleeding, he began  happily trotting around the pen. Alec began to believe this was the end of  the show but as he drew near, Raven began backing away and snorting at him once more. He stopped and allowed Daniea to continue on.  Moments later he was nudging her arm in a playful manner, thankful to her for her kindness. She slowly moved her hand into his mane and leaned against him, testing her weight on him. He didn’t move, just began to nibble on the tiny bits of grass in the pen. A smirk spread across her face as she  swept herself onto his back in one graceful motion.

“Mistress I don’t think…” Rupert began.

She didn’t give him a moment's glance as she gently squeezed his sides, breaking him into a trot and then a brisk canter. Around and around the pen they went. Two beings melding into one. He was as untamed as he ever was, the only difference was Daniea hadn't tried to break his spirit like everyone else who attempted to possess him.

As she galloped around the pen, Jamie couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was a pure wonderment what she had accomplished. Murtagh noticed his fixation immediately, Alec leaned over with a crooked smile on his face.

“I’m not sure who’s more taken with the Lass... the horse, or young Jamie.”  

Daniea slowed Raven to a halt and dismounted, stroking his neck while he began to graze.

“Who will be training him?” She asked, expectant of the answer.

“I will.” Stated Jamie who had been snapped out of his trance by her words.

“Slowly come in and stand behind me.” She said quietly as she glanced over at him.

After what he had just witnessed he was not going to argue with her. So he quietly climbed into the pen and took his place behind her. Raven lifted his head for a second, then lost interest and focused on his lunch once more.

“I need you to get as close to me as humanly possible.”

He hesitated, unsure what she was wanting. She rolled her eyes and slowly backed up to him, his chest was now against her. The closest he had ever been to her, “Now wrap your arms around my waist like a belt.”

He did as he was instructed, the closeness began to make both their hearts flutter.

She slowly raised his hand like a puppet and began stroking the horse, using him as an extension of herself while protecting him from Raven’s temper.

“He is not any different than your spirited mares, he deserves respect not a hard hand.”

Softly spoken gaelic flowed from his lips and she withdrew into his embrace, allowing him to take over gentling the horse, while protecting him in the process. His warmth consumed her, his brough deep and melodic next to her ear.

      Finally, she stepped away leaving him to fend for himself. The stallion allowed Jamie to guide him and manage him like the others but once he was bored with it, he trotted over to where Daniea was now standing and began nudging her to embrace him.

“You can’t blame him for choosing a bonnie lass over you lad.” Alec called.

“Well at least you’ll be able to work with him easier Jamie, he won’t try and kill you anymore, most likely.” She joked, knowing that if Jamie respected him, he would return the favor.  

“Lass, you will be needing a mount in the morning.” Alec reminded her as she was walking away.

“Yes, for the boar hunt, I trust ye will chose a fit one for me.” She stated.

He nodded adding, “Would you be willing to come work with this beast every now and again? He’s taken quite the shine to you mistress.”

“I’d love too,” She cheered as she slowly spun towards the castle to tend Hamish along with her daily duties.

The next morning as she stepped out into the morning sun, fresh dew clinging to the trees, clansmen were preparing for the boar hunt. Daniea patiently waited with her supplies for Rupert, who was to be her guardian while in the woods, yet Alec was the first one to greet her.

“Morning mistress,” he chimed as he slowly walked a chestnut gelding towards her.

“Good morning, and who might this be?” She inquired, immediately cuddling the horse.

“This is Cobhar, he will look after you.”

She snuggled the horses neck, “Im sure he will.” She responded as he turned away to tend the hooves of Dougal’s mount.

         As the drums beat and the men cheered, chasing the boars from hiding, there was bound to be an accident. A foolish young lad cried out when a tusk raked his leg open, but it wasn’t five minutes later when the next shout came, except this time it was a curdled scream in agony. Cobhar carried her carefully towards the scream, as she halted him the sight was saddening.

Dougal was on the ground cradling another man, blood stained the leaves around him. Daniea quickly sprinted towards them. First she noticed a very deep gash in his leg which could be treated but the ever growing pool of blood was spreading from his abdomen.  Dougal was trying to reassure the poor man that everything would be alright but Daniea knew better, She shook her head showing Dougal that he wasn't going to make it. Slowly she released the pressure she had been applying to his leg, allowing him to bleed out quickly, reducing the agony he would have to linger in until heaven claimed him. As panic took over the man’s system Daniea softly began to sing, taking his mind off what was happening, calmer and calmer he became until finally he past.

 As the boar hunt came to a close and they headed back to Leoch a hush came over all the hunters. It was a time for celebration but now it  had been stained with an unnecessary death of a good man. The festivities were raging on in the form of a game of shinty, the hunting party slowly dispersed. Some joined the game, others went to take care of the deceased man, and Daniea returned to the surgery to finish the work she began in the woods.

  As the sun began to dip below the horizon an unexpected guest made his way into the surgery, Dougal.

“You’ve seen men die violently Lass.” He stated as he leaned against the wall.

“Yes.” She quietly answered as she began cleaning the blood from her hands, “Many in fact.”

“You’ve done a fine job here as healer, and I wanted to thankyou personally for what you did for poor Georgie up there on the hunt.”

“I didn’t do anything...I….I couldn’t do anything.”

“ No Lass you're wrong, ye did. You took him to a peaceful place and that’s all any of us can ask for when we pass.”He convinced her, his walls lowering letting her in.

A tear ran down her cheek, “Aye.”

“After the gathering I would like if you joined us on the road .” He asked

“Why…”

“We have to travel throughout the Mckenzie lands to collect taxes, a healer would be an answered prayer to some of the patrons.”

“If you wish it,” She replied

       The day's events muddled her mind as she prepared for the oath taking that night. She tried to be as chipper as all those surrounding her, especially Mrs. Fitz, but knew all the emotions she had been bottling up since she arrived were pushing past her threshold.

   After Mrs. Fitz approved of her formal appearance  she pulled her around the hall, guaranteeing the beginning of the oath taking was the best part. When they spotted Murtagh on the balcony they rushed to his side to claim a spot. Colum soon made his entrance, grand and formal. Dougal followed and was the first to take this oath.

 

         Man after man stepped up, took his vow, and drank for the quaich. She maintained her resolve to stick around and enjoy the festivities afterward, but the drink that she has been plying  herself  with was simply making her want to retreat to her room. After she excused herself to Mrs. Fitz she made her way upstairs, trying to dodge as many people as possible. Yet when she came to the next floor, three very drunken scotsman caught sight of her.  She began to back away slowly, but they ran towards her. Two caught up to her quickly, she fought against them, kicking and punching her way out of their grasp. Once they had lost their balance she began to run downstairs, towards the hall in hopes of finding help but the third one caught her arm and jerked her to him. Throwing her against the wall he began to kiss her neck as she struggled, he tried his best to wriggle his leg in between her knees but in the process left himself open. She swiftly headbutted him as hard as she could, making herself woozy. Once he was stumbling she kicked him hard in the groin dropping him like a rock. As fast as her feet could carry her she ran downstairs, through the hall and outside, oblivious to resume her search for someone to help. Instead she knew where she would certainly be safe, and that was the only goal in her frenzied mind. Raven’s stall.

   The cold night air nipped at her bar shoulders and face, hidden branches snagged her dress, but finally after running for what seemed like eternity the stables faint glow was in sight. As she slipped through the door and jolted down the aisle towards the end she suddenly found herself mid air. With a hard crash she was on the floor, and a very confused scotsman pinning her down. She couldn’t catch her breath, her heart pounded and the pain from the attack and tumbling to the hard ground was overwhelming her.

  Jamie looked down at her, tears silently fell from her eyes. Realization occurred quickly that he was still pinning the poor girl down  so he rolled to her side, waiting for her breathing to normalize.

“Daniea, what are you doing Lass? You shouldn’t be here.”

She didn’t answer, she just rose from the ground and made her way to Raven’s stall door.

“I’m sorry,” She said meekly.

“You should be at the Hall enjoying the celebrations.” He pointed out, trying to get her to open up.

She clung closer to the horse, burying her head in his shoulder, finally releasing all the emotions she had let build up for weeks.

“Did I say something mistress? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” He prattled, thinking that he had reduced such a strong woman to a sobbing mess by some unknown act. When she quieted down he crept closer to the stall.

“What you did with that beast is a wonder. How did you ever learn  to do that?” he questioned, very curious of her roots.  He expected her to not utter a word like before but to his surprise she began to speak.

“My grandfather.” She began with a smile, remembering. “He was a horse master of sorts in the village where I grew up…”

She finally opened her eyes, which were now red as beets and sore but made her green eyes glow even brighter. She took a deep breath and settled back against Raven’s neck, all the while never taking her eyes off Jamie. “He taught me many things, one was that horses or any animal deserve respect and love. He use to soothe his horses with kind words, much like you but I always preferred singing and so did his horses” She giggled.

“He sounds like a great man,” Jamie stated.

“He was…”

“What about the healing, did he teach you that as well?”

‘No, that was my grandmother.”She told him, “They raised me with my mother, teaching me all they could. They wanted to make sure I could take care of myself no matter what.”

He beamed at her, gently reaching for her hand, “ They certainly did a bonny job.”

Jamie knew it was getting late, “I’ll take you back up to the castle.”

Her eyes widened.

“I don’t think thats a good idea, I had an encounter with some drunken clansmen in the corridor.”

  His face grew serious, “They dinna touch ye now?”

Her tears began to form once more, “I can’t go back.”

He guided her out of the stall, “ How many were there?

“Three… I got away but…. I… I can handle myself, I don’t want you thinking I’m some damsel who needs to be saved but..” Her emotions rushed through her,

He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“You were out numbered Lass, you're strong, so very strong, don’t you ever let anyone make you feel different. Remember, as long as I’m with ye no harm will come to you I promise.”

He reassured her, his voice thick and deep. Anger interweaving with empathy.

“It’s alright to be scared and to let someone in… to tell you the truth that night when you saved my arse, I was scared.”

She slowly withdrew from his chest, looking him in the face.

“I was scared that I wouldn't make it out alive, that I would have to be left for the red coats because I was too injured to go on. But then you came in with your healing hands and sharp tongue.”

She laughed remembering her scoldings.

“You took my fear away… I knew that with you looking after me, I was going to be ok and now it’s my turn to take yours away... come,” He told her, leading her out of the barn and up the dark hill.

“This isn’t the way back.”

“Naeh, there’s an opening to a tunnel over here, brings us out into the cellar.”

“Thankyou for escorting me.”She said as he raised the opening to the tunnel for her.

“No Lass, thankyou for always fixing me up.” He smiled.

       Then suddenly a few men crowded around them, two grabbing him, the others Daniea who immediately began to struggle.

“ Colum’s nephew. Late to the oath taking, are we?”

He struggled against their hold, “Ye don’t want to miss you turn.” One of them said with a drunken grin.

“Na, let me go and change first.” Jamie retorted, “I’m not going to the oath taking like this.”

“Don’t worry about that laddie,  we will outfit you proper.”

As they were beginning to drag Jamie to the castle the bigger of the men holding Daniea chirped up, as he began to try and slip his hand down her dress, “Can I keep the Lassie for myself?”

“Let Her Go!” Jamie yelled, escaping his captives grasp.

As he punched the man hard in the face, setting Daniea free from him, the main man smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle. Rendering him unconscious.

“Jamie!” Daniea screamed, wriggling from the others hands. She couldn’t help but follow as they dragged the knocked out boy into the castle and into a side room. Daniea cradled his head, and waited patiently for him to rouse.

About fifteen minutes later he finally awoke, “Ye dinna have to hit me so hard, I was willing to come.” he assured them rubbing the back of his head.

“Aye but I dinna want you maiming half the clan  while ye were making up yer mind.” his clansman half joked, glancing over at Daniea.

A younger man ran in, “Here’s clothes Jamie.”

Jamie nodded to him, turning his back to the wall. He quickly switched shirts, careful that no one but Daniea caught a glimpse of his back.

“You’ll be needing this,” Another man stated, handing him a kilt pin.

“Luceo non uro… I shine, not burn.” Daniea read outloud,

“Aye, the Mackenzie motto.” The clansman answered as he went out the door with the rest of Jamie’s captures to wait till he was done changing.

“I’m sorry Jamie,"Daniea pleaded.

“Dinna fash yourself.”He smiled.

He then rolled over the clan kilt pin in his hand. “I won't wear this.” Tossing the pin aside,

“Do you know my Clan's motto Lass?”

She shook her head,

“Je suis pret.” He told her, the words dancing from his mouth.

“I am ready.” She translated with a smirk, leaving the room to be escorted to the hall to await Jamie’s arrival.

  Bagpipes bellowed as she quietly found Murtagh, meaning to remain safe. Moments later Jamie entered and took his place in the line.

“Why’s everyone so tense? What’s going on? “ She asked Murtagh, noticing a hush fell over the crowd.

“Why? I’ll tell ya...If Jamie pledges fealty to his uncle, Colum, then he'd be in line to succeed as Laird. He'd be part of clan Mackenzie, ye see?”

It took her a moment, “If enough clansman want Jamie to be Laird, then he would be.”

Murtagh nodded, “and being his nephew and here at Leoch he doesn’t have the choice to refuse taking it. So either way he’s a deadman.” She stated knowing that it was because of her.

      He had been hiding out in the barn till it was over, they would have let the whole thing go, but now.She now was as tense as the rest of the crowd and without thinking about it, she wrapped her hands around Murtagh’s arm. He gently patted one, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

Jamie slowly walked up to Colum and it took many long seconds before he spoke.

“Colum Mackenzie, I come to you as kinsman and as ally, but I give ye no vow. For my oath is pledged to the name that I bear. I give you my obedience as kinsman and as Laird. And I hold myself bound to yer word, so long as my feet rest on the lands of the clan Mackenzie.”

Colum accepted his word, and the crowd roared back to life.

“I’m getting too old for this.” Murtagh whispered, releasing  the breath he had been holding. Daniea smiled widely, gently pecking him on the cheek making the old man blush.

    Letitia then checked to make sure Jamie was the last of the clansmen and announced that Gwyllyn would be performing in honor of the Gathering. As everyone found seats Mrs. Fitz grabbed Daniea’s arm and dragged her to the middle, while the men stayed but the posts drinking quietly, rejoicing about the day.

          Gaelic melodies flooded the Hall for hours, when it came time for Gwyllyn to take a break from singing, Rupert snuck over to Colum and had a word. A minute later Colum stood.

“I have been told that a certain Lass in our presence has a voice capable of calming the most savage of beasts.. Mistress Douglas would you grant us the gift of a song this joyous night.”

Her cheeks flushed with heat as she rose, all eyes turning towards here. She whispered to Gwyllyn who quickly smiled and picked up a violin.

“I am very fortunate to be with you all tonight, and very thankful to the Laird and his family for taking me in and welcoming me so fully. This is a song that I hold very dear and dedicate to all of you,”

       But as the music began, and she started to sing her eyes locked with Jamie’s and to him, it was as if her words were meant just for him, and him alone.

“When I am down and, oh  my soul, so weary. When troubles come and my heart burdened be. Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me.You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains.You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong, when I am on your shoulders.You raise me up, to more than I can be.…..” She sang. Her voice entrancing and full of love.

    When she finished, the crowd greeted her with massive applause and teary eyes. A warmth consumed her being, and she was finally ready to let the past go and enjoy the here and now. Yet Jamie was discovering something of his own, as long as he had this bounty on his head he could never be truly happy or for the matter… in love.   

 ****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far one of my favorite chapters to write with an exceptionally dramatic one coming next. There is a few songs that i used in this chapter that I will share link so you hear what I hear when Daniea sings, no copyright infringement intended, I dont own anything to reederate. I really hope you enjoy this AU and Daniea as a character.
> 
> Songs: May it be- Celtic Women https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-lmj2kuoAU  
> You Raise Me Up- Celtic Women https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yfwlj0gba_k
> 
> Next chapter coming soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dark chapter reader descretion is advised. I hope you enjoy it though, its the beginning of a new awesome adventure at least in my mind. and I hope you like Daniea as well.

The next morning Daniea woke early feeling refreshed and like her purpose had been renewed. Skipping down the stairs to the kitchen she couldn’t stop grinning as she quietly made plans around the castle. When the noon day sun rose high into the sky, she made her way to the stable as the drunken clansmen began rousing themselves awake and into the hall for food.

  As she approached the barn it was unusually quiet. Looking around she spied Alec cleaning tack and Jamie stacking hay.

“Morning mistress.” Alec greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, how are you today?”

“In fine health Lass.”

“Good morning Jamie,” She chirped, clutching onto the basket in her hands.

He shook his head, barely acknowledging her presence.

She glanced over to Alec, who winked at her and motioned for her to keep talking.

“Jamie? I was thinking perhaps we could go for a ride this afternoon together. Maybe you could show me around some more.” She smiled.

“I’m busy.” He grunted.

Her stomach began to tighten.  “Ohh.”

“Ah this will keep. Why don’t you go with the Lass, sounds like a wee bit of fun.” Alec pushed.

Jamie turned suddenly, an angry glare plastered on his face.

“ I said I’m busy, and there’s no reason you should even be down here, you were not sent fer.  Now get woman and leave me be!” He yelled.

Daniea backed up a few paces, her heart beating furiously. She sat the basket down on the bench and began to walk away.

‘I’m sorry Jamie…. I..” She choked on her words.

Alec rushed over to her, grabbing her arm gently.

“Don’t mind the boy ma lady, he’s acting a fool. You are always most welcome here.”

He guided her over to Raven’s stall.

“Why don’t you and this beast go stretch your legs for a bit, the gatherings almost over so the moors ahead should be a bonnie place to ride.

She simply nodded as a tear fell onto her cheek, swung up onto the horse and rode away as fast as Raven’s legs would carry her.

“Have you lost all your senses boy!” Alec screamed at Jamie when Daniea was out of earshot.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Jamie stated, never stopping his work.

Alec grabbed the pitchfork from his grasp, making him turn around.

“What!” Jamie screamed.

“You know what, why did you treat her like that? She's your friend, she cares about you.”

“That the problem.” Jamie snapped, cutting him off. He could see the perplexed look on Alec’s face, he took a deep breath trying to release some of the tension within his muscles.

“I can’t let myself get any closer to her, I can’t fall in love… I can’t marry, not with this price on my head.”

“Who said anything about love or marriage you daft fool,” Aggravation and a bit of understanding crept into Alec’s mind.

“It’s lunch, let’s go ” He ordered, pushing Jamie up the hill and into the hall.

As they stepped into the castle Mrs. Fitz spotted the two and gestured to Alec, wondering what Jamie was doing with him. All he could do was shake his head and take his seat.

   When Daniea reached the top of the hill she dismounted and sat against the trunk of a large tree, Raven happily grazing around her. As the cool winds of the highlands dried her tears she could hear hoofbeats coming from a distance. For a brief moment she thought it could be Jamie coming to apologize but her hope was soon squashed as a stranger reined in his horse and began to walk towards her. She cautiously crossed her arms over her knees as he approached.

“Good day mistress.” The middle aged clansmen greeted.

“Afternoon.”

A grin spread across his face, “ What would a girl like you be doing out here all on your own?”

“I’m not alone.” She stated slowly rising from the tree and inching over to Raven.

He looked around, then began to look her over.

“Ahhh that accent, your that Irish Lass the Lairds keeping around. I saw you in the Hall the last few nights” He moved towards her, “I sworn allegiance to himself, so I figure I’m entitled to the Mckenzie Healer.”

“Are you ill?” She asked, dreading the answer.

“Aye, but nothing a romp with the Mckenzie’s whore won’t cure,”

“I’m no whore you bastard!” She screamed as she ran for Raven but he was too fast.

He grabbed her, tackling her to the ground. He tried to kiss on her but she squirmed away. He took control once more, yanking her head back by her hair. She groaned as he touched her. When his grip loosened for a mere second, she rammed her head into his chest, managing to flip over and claw at the grass. Before she knew it he was back on top of her, only this time he was punching her anywhere his angered fists would land. Blood soon streamed from her face, as it became bruised and cut. He rolled her over keeping her disoriented form pinned with one hand and pulling his long knife with the other.

  A sudden pain pierced her hip, the knife slicing its way through her petticoats deep into her flesh. Down he dragged the knife, slashing its way from her hip to foot. She managed to reach around for a second, clawing at his face but even the blood she drew was not enough to stop him.

He stood up slowly, proud of what he had done and began kicking her repeatedly for the insolence. Again and again he kicked her as hard as his body allowed. The breaking of bones could be heard a few feet away.

  As he crawled back onto the ground, her struggling  permanently ceased. He began moving aside her flayed dress to have his way with her, but without notice Raven bolted towards him and clamped his teeth around his wrist. He pulled away from the mad horse, but Raven kept after him. Rearing and trying his best to keep him away. Finally he fled leaving Daniea to die on the moor.

    Awhile later the injured clansmen stumbled into the hall raving about how a mad horse had attacked him. He wanted retribution in the form of gold for being attacked by an animal belonging to the Laird, he protested. All eyes drew to him and the men that accompanied him to the gathering.

    Laughing and hushed whispers spread like fire around the hall as Colum calmly began to think about his demands.

 Outside Murtagh was walking towards the hall from the smithy when he noticed Raven cantering wildly down the hill. He threw his hands up to stop the stampeding animal and then he saw it. Blood dripping down his fur from the body sprawled across his back. He gently rolled Daniea into his arms, He stood in shock, sickened by the brutal sight in his embrace. Carefully he carried her into the hall, the closer they came to the tables the louder the argument within rang clear.

“Those scratches on yer face weren’t put there by no horse!” Murtagh boasted.

All eyes landed on him and the limp form in his arms. It took a few seconds for the men to realize who it was but when they did, they pushed their way through the crowd to surround him. Fear and anger flooded Jamie’s veins, Alec and Rupert kept a tight grip on him. Mrs. Fitz inched closer but screamed and had to turn away when she saw what the monster had done to her.

“That horse you’ve been complaining about, was it a large black one with blue eyes.” Alec questioned.

“Maybe.” Was all he said, he underestimated how quickly she would be found.

“My laird, Daniea was out alone on the moors riding Raven this afternoon.” Alec stated, his eyes never leaving Daniea’s broken form.

Colum could barely speak, “Mrs. Fitz would you go tend to the Lass and let me know what you find.”

With tears in her eyes, Mrs. Fitz agreed.

“Jamie! Take her upstairs.”

Cautiously Murtagh placed her into his shaking arms, He nodded to Jamie understanding how much will power he was mustering to not kill her attacker that minute.

 With each step, and each jostle up the stairs to her room, blood stained the walkway as it dripped from her open wounds. Jamie barely let out a single breath in fear it would cause her more pain.  Mrs. Fitz scurried around the room and instructed him to lay her on top of the bed, which he did as gently as possible.

Minutes of silence fogged the room as she began collecting herbs and cloth preparing to uncover the real damage.

“I… I need to be downstairs Mrs. Fitz.”

“No you don’t, you are needed here.”

“What can I possibly do here, I need to make that filth pay!” He growled.

“I need your help and so does she, if you just would of…” She began stopping mid sentence,

“If I would have what mistress.” He pried, curiosity overcoming him.

“None of this would have happened if you would have went with her like she asked!” She screamed.

Her display of anger took him back for a second.

“How did you know…”

“I bet you never even looked in the basket the Lass brought down to you did ye.”

He didn’t answer.

“I will not be saying another word on the matter, but for her sake you better hope and pray Lad!”

  As she was beginning to clean the blood from the gashes on her face she noticed the bed sheet staining with a great amount of blood.

“Jamie, carefully lift back the folds of that rip on her skirt.”

He hesitated for a second, then slowly exposed the deep slash that extended all the way up her leg. His stomach churned as Mrs. Fitz quickly acted applying pressure to as much of the wound as possible. Jamie remembered Daniea’s quick action on his shoulder, so he retrieved clean cloth and binded the enormous wound shut, halting the bleeding till it could be sewed closed.  Mrs. Fitz took a deep breath and nodded to Jamie in gratitude.

He took a few steps back and leaned against the bedpost, his anger transforming into dread. He watched as the multiple bruises and gashes became known as Mrs. Fitz continued to clean off the blood. Her eyes both swollen shut, her nose appeared broken, too many cuts to count. This pattern extended down both arms and her other leg.

“Jamie your dagger.”Mrs Fitz ordered.

She cut off what remained of Daniea’s corset and through her chemise. Carefully she rolled the cloth up just exposing her stomach and ribs which were swollen and jutting in odd places. Her skin no longer its lustrous white but shades of black and blue.

Jamie had to turn away,  scalding tears silently spilling from his eyes.

“Jamie the next part we need to be alone, go downstairs. I will be there presently.”

He nodded his head and removed himself from the room, he knew what was left to be done, but he couldn’t fathom the thought. Mrs. Fitz was checking to see if she had been raped as well.

Each step was agony as he rejoined Murtagh and the rest. Rupert and Angus surrounding him, making sure he didn’t do anything rash just yet. Twenty minutes later a very sullen Mrs. Fitz descended the stairs and took her place in front of the Laird.

“Mistress Fitzgibbons, have you thoroughly looked over our young Daniea?” Colum asked.

“I did my Laird,” She responded, choking back sobs.

“And what did you find?”

Mrs. Fitz took a deep breath, “ It appears she was beaten with both fist and boot. She has bruises, gashes and broken bones all over her body. Her attacker also took a long knife and ripped it through her skirts and leg down to the bone, from her hip to her heel. It also appears that he either attempted or succeeded to rape her my lord. There was so much damage I couldn’t tell fer sure, ye ken.”

Bile rose in Jamie’s throat, Murtagh now joining in to restrain him.

“Lastly... will she live Mrs. Fitz?” Colum asked softly, fearful of the answer.

“If I…. if I was the healer she was… maybe. But…. but I’m not. I...I don’t think she will make it through the night.” Tears spilled down her face, Murtagh quickly wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

Jamie sunk to his knees, it had to be a dream he thought, it couldn’t be real. Just that morning she was sweet and beautiful, full of life. Now she was lying still and cold in a bed, beaten nearly to death.

While Colum and Dougal dealt with the questioning of her attacker and his clansmen, the rest of the castles tenants were ordered to disperse till judgement. Alec told Jamie to return to the barn while he took care of an exhausted Raven.

He had to keep it together he kept telling himself over and over. As he reached the barn he noticed the basket she had been carrying that morning. He sat down beside it on the bench and hesitantly opened it. Inside was a feast of food accompanied by a letter. He unfolded it and read,

_Dear Jamie,_

_I know it is strange reading a letter when your sitting across from the person who wrote it but I have always been better at writing than speaking. I want you to know how thankful I am for what you did last night, not only for putting your life on the line for me by escorting me back to the castle, but for protecting me through all this and above all  for being kind, and a true friend._

_I never thought I would meet another kindred spirit in my life after my family passed away but your generous and loving heart thankfully has proven me wrong.  I hope you enjoy the food, I’m not much of a cook but Mrs. Fitz taught me to make all your favorites this morning as a special surprise. Also Alec allowed me to steal you for the afternoon. I want you to know you will always have a special place in my heart Jamie, and if you ever need anything at all I will be here._

_Yours always,_

_Daniea_

Racking sobs finally found their way through Jamie, he crumpled the letter in his fist and cried harder than he had in years into the paper. Not only could he have prevented this from happening if he had only went with her. But she only wanted to thank him for his kindness, and he repaid her by trying to push her away with anger and cowardice. Pushing her away because his feelings for her were becoming too strong and the thought of not being able to be with her because of being a wanted man terrified him

As the sun began to set over the highlands, Alec fetched Jamie for sentencing. He pulled himself together and stood beside Murtagh and Rupert by their Laird.

“Robert O’ Connell, you have been accused and found guilty of attacking a daughter of the Mackenzie Clan, beating her half to death and possibly raping her as well. Your clansmen are in agreement, that you not only committed this horrendous crime but you also beat your own wife and bairns. Therefore they stand with their laird. You are now sentenced to death by way of your crime, to be carried out at sunrise.”

 The man screamed in protest all the way to the pit to await the battle that would be awaiting him in the morning. Through dinner many people including the Laird, Dougal and Letitia visited Daniea’s chamber. Finally Murtagh pushed Jamie back upstairs,  Mr. Fitz had finished cleaning and binding her wounds. She now was tucked in her bed, clean in a soft chemise. Her breathing slow and shallow.

 They simply watched her and spoke softly to her, within an hour Jamie was asleep in the chair next to her bed. Refusing to leave her side even when his nightmares jostled him awake.  Murtagh and Mrs. Fitz reappeared at sunrise, he brushed Jamie’s arm waking him. He bolted upright scared that she had passed while he slept. Surrounding the bed they discovered she was still alive. Murtagh couldn’t help but smile,

“That girl right there is as stubborn as a wild rose, it’s going to take more than a beating to kill her.” He half joked, half prayed. Knowing all too well she could die any minute. But it was just enough to give Jamie the hope he needed to not worry about her while he went to carry out the Laird’s sentencing. It was time for retribution.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry it took so long for me to upload this, promise not this long between chapters again. I hope you enjoy, its a darker chapter so beware. many more chapters so come after the new year. Thankyou everyone who is enjoying it!

The sky burst with colors as the prisoner was dragged kicking and screaming from the pit. His guards mocking him all the way to the field which would serve as his place of execution. Jamie slowly descended the stairs from Daniea’s room, each step awakening the inhumanity he hadn’t fathomed he could possess. He hated Jack Randall more than words could express but this… this was a different kind of hate, this was sheer and utter bloodlust. 

Awaiting him was Colum and Dougal along with most of the castle tenants. Everyone beginning to cheer once they saw Jamie, they all craved retribution for Daniea and they all knew who was best suited to claim it. Murtagh stood at the top of the hill, a weary look on his face. He knew this was the right thing to do but was also very worried for Jamie. He knew that once a man crossed a certain line there was no returning, and this situation could prove to be that such test. 

“Just get it over already!” The prisoner screamed at Jamie. 

Jamie stood there for what seemed like years, studying the man who signed Daniea’s death sentence tremble with fear. 

“Robert O’Connell, do you have any last words?” Dougal questioned. 

Robert stood up straight, attempting to act cocky one last time. 

“Do yer worst.” He snickered.

Rage blazed within Jamie’s eyes as he pulled his long knife and whipped towards him unleashing the true coward he was facing. Robert dropped to the ground, struggling against his chains. 

This stopped Jamie in his tracks, “Unchain him..”he stated.

Colum nodded, signaling for his guards to obey. 

He then reached over grabbing Rupert’s long knife, tossing it to the prisoner. 

“Pick it up!” He growled. 

Robert kept trembling on his hands and knees. 

“Now!” 

Slowly his still bloody fingertips found their way around the hilt, and without notice he charged. 

A smirk spread over Jamie’s face as he dodged the multiple attempted blows by the man. The singing of the blades meeting in mid air rang out through the moors, an all too familiar aria. 

“You’ve last longer than most against me,” Robert Chimed, “I had that Lassie under control within minutes.”

Jamie soon began to lose his patience.

“You know that whore couldn’t even scream because I had her choking on her own filthy blood.” Robert smiled.

With those words Jamie lost all control, a ferocity taking over his being as he slashed him across the waist dropping him like a stone. Kicking him hard in the chest he tumbled backwards, screaming in agony as Jamie dragged his knife through the flesh of his leg just like he had Daniea. 

He then began to stomp and kick him while he was bleeding on the ground. Robert tried to crawl away but Jamie relished in his reluctance to die, he pulled him up forcing him to stand. Robert stared into Jamie’s vicious gaze,“She asked fer it.” Robert spat.

Minutes later Murtagh and Dougal were pulling Jamie off of Robert’s lifeless body, his fists trembling with the remaining fury coursing its way through his body. It wasn’t just the hatred of the man he executed he was feeling, but his own guilt burrowing within himself. 

 

The days went by and with each passing second a mixture of fear and hope melded as news about Daniea’s condition became known. She was nowhere near being out of the woods but her strength proved how strong of a fighter she was, and she was holding on. Jamie dove into his work, keeping to himself and staying as far away from the castle as could be managed. After the day on the moor he lost part of himself, and if she died he knew he the only chance to get it back would be gone forever. No words from Murtagh or his Uncle’s could soothe the raging beast inside him only the hard labor that wrecked his muscles and pained him physically would subdue his thoughts. 

A fortnight later as dinner was being served Geillis ran down the stairs as quickly as her feet could carry her, delivering a message to Mrs. Fitz who in turn ran upstairs creating a scene in her wake. Dougal rose from his seat and waited. Jamie and the rest of the men didn’t take their eyes off of him. Jamie’s heart began to beat feverishly in his chest. Mrs. Fitz soon appeared at the top of the stairs and nodded to Dougal who then slowly began to make his way upstairs not uttering a word. 

“What’s happening?” Angus chirped.

“Well… it looks like the Lass has finally made her way to Saint Peter.” Murtagh answered removing his hat and bowing his head.

Jamie stood stunned, unable to speak. 

“No, couldn’t be. She was fighting so hard.” Rupert stated. 

“Aye.” 

As the realization made it’s way through the Hall Dougal soon appeared at his seat once more, whispering in Colum’s ear. 

“As you all know Mistress Douglas had been struggling for her life for many weeks now. ” His voice began to crack and a tear began to fall upon his cheek. “ Tonight… she finally is at peace.” 

Sobbing could be heard all around the castle as Colum rose slowly from his chair, a glass in his hand. 

“We all have become very attached to Daniea over this short while, she has healed many of us and has become a cherished friend and daughter to the Mackenzie Clan. Her presence will be ever missed as is all of those who we have lost.” He held his glass high, “Till we meet again.” 

Jamie stood in silence, his mind racing. As Murtagh finished his toast he noticed Jamie was gone, he found him outside next to the horses pen kneeling in the grass rocking back and forth. 

No words were spoken, he only squeezed Jamie’s shoulder and let him be. 

As the night sky bloomed around them Mrs. Fitz sought Jamie out. 

“Jamie I need your help.”

This time he did not question or argue he only obeyed. Each step up the stairs sent a cold rush of dread through him. As the door creaked open he finally saw her. Lying as if asleep in her bed, her injuries barely healed and her hands across her chest. 

“I need you to take her to the surgery so we can prepare her for burial.” Mrs. Fitz choked. 

Jamie nodded, making his way to her side. 

‘I will see you down there, I need a minute.” She stated rushing out of the room, the senseless loss of a young life bearing heavily on her. 

He kneeled next to her never taking his eyes off her face, the nip of the cold air beginning to bite at his skin. 

“I’m sorry…” He began the words lost to him, sluggishly he crept towards her kissing her cold brow. 

As he rose up her eyes flickered open, cloudy white and void of life. He stumbled backwards unable to understand the gaelic flowing from her lips, suddenly she was behind him, her hands around his neck, her whispering in his ear.

With a jolt Jamie awoke, gasping for air lying in an empty stall He finally had succumb to his self induced exhaustion. 

Stumbling to the trough, he splashed water on his face slowly returning to reality. Alec appeared in the distance carrying a basket. 

“You look like Hell Lad, you really need to quit this infernal nonsense, I’m going to have to get new horses to work with if you don’t stop.” He joked. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Ahh well, here’s supper. Mrs. Fitz thought you might be hungry since you’ve turned into a hermit.”

Jamie nodded, refusing to look at him. Alec soon got the message he wanted to be left alone and began to leave.  
Halfway up to the castle he stopped and turned, “ Oh I forgot to mention, not that you would care in the least but she woke up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, what will her being awake mean, whats next for Daniea and Jamie and what secrets lie in Daniea's past that are knocking on her door?


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this originally was part of a much longer chapter but I wanted to get something to you sooner rather than later, so heres chapter 8, chapter 9 will be pretty long and I will upload asap. Thanks so much for reading I hope you all enjoy!!

**Four Hours Earlier**

 

Just like every night since Daniea had been tortured, Mrs. Fitz slowly makes her way upstairs with her dinner and a bowl of broth to force feed the comatose woman. As she closes the door behind her the noise of the bustling dining hall becomes a hushed murmur. She places the food tray on the table near the bed and reclaims her spot in the rocking chair next to Daniea. A soft smile spreads across the older womans features as she spots the leather bound book Colum had left on her bedside table. The only evidence of his new nightly ritual of reading to Daniea until the wee hours of the morning. 

Indications of Daniea’s visitors were scattered all over the room, a small vase that was replenished daily of thistles and wild flowers from Hamish adorned her bedside. A bedroll near the hearth where Murtagh slept, keeping an ever watchful eye on the girl. Cups and mostly empty bottles of Ale on the floor where Rupert, Angus and Dougal visited, telling wonderful stories of old in hopes she would wake. 

The flow of visitors never seemed to end, for a girl who never thought much of herself, this horrible act of violence was a catalyst that proved she was indeed wanted and loved by many. 

 

As Mrs. Fitz slowly ate her dinner, the eerie silence that had swaddled the room in it’s embrace was interrupted by a painful cry. Mrs. Fitz bowl hit the floor as she pitched herself forward towards Daniea who was struggling to awaken. Her eyes were still slightly swollen shut but after a few minutes she managed to open them, glancing around the room Mrs. Fitz could tell she was confused and disoriented. With each small movement raspy screams and whimpers escaped her throat, there was no position, now that she was awake, that she could settle in where she could escape the pain. 

Scrambling to the hearth Mrs. Fitz begins making Daniea’s tea recipe for alleviating pain. Downstairs Murtagh had finished his supper and was beginning to make his way up the stairs to check on Daniea when he heard the loud clanging of pots on brick. He rushed in and was awe struck at the sight infront of him. A man that barely smiled in his life finally had a reason, he quickly noticed Mrs. Fitz was having a terrible time trying to get Daniea in a position where she could drink the tea without choking. He gently eased his arm behind her back and lifted her forward gently. Daniea still confused, unaware of her surroundings or why she was in agony, gripped ahold of Murtagh as hard as her meager strength would allow. Mrs. Fitz cradled her head and finally was able to get some pain relief within her battered body. 

After they got her settled back in bed she looked towards Murtagh and he could tell she was attempting to speak but words could not be formed. 

“Shhh Lassie, keep calm.” He soothed, gently brushing his fingers through her hair in a loving manner. 

“I know yer scared, dinna fash yourself, yer safe and in good hands. Let’s just focus on gettin ya feeling better, the rest can wait.” He promised. 

Slowly her eyes closed once more and drifted to sleep. Mrs. Fitz couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear before she shooed him out so she could change Daniea’s dressings. Word spread like wildfire around the castle, cheers of joy and the popping sound of corks radiated through the grounds to toast this small triumph.

Alec’s words pulsed within Jamie’s mind. “ Not that you would care in the least, but she woke up… she… woke...up.” 

His first instinct was to run to her side but the darkness that had burrowed within him paralyzed his attempts. 

Day after day, week after week she grew stronger. Her physical wounds healing slowly yet the emotional toll was bearing very heavily on her. Mrs. Fitz kept her fed and medicated while the rest of her friends tried their best to keep her spirits high. During the day visitors would come come and go, Dougal began helping her walk and move around; and at night she relished in her time with Colum and his stories, even Rupert and Angus’s drunken antics brought a smile to her face. It was the time when everyone went to bed and left her alone, even for the briefest of time, was the worst because it left her alone with her thoughts and nightmares. 

When she finally became strong enough to sit in the chair by the window Alec would lead Raven to the courtyard under her window and walk him around. Seeing her savior and hearing his hoofbeats brought her peace. Also on these days Jamie would dare to look across the fields to her window, yet when he glimpsed her battered face the same sickening feeling he felt the day she was discovered rose quickly within him. 

When she was clearly out of the woods Dougal could not put off collecting taxes anymore, so he gathered his men, Jamie included and left to collect the taxes from the nearest villages but decided he would wait for the further ones until Daniea was able to travel because he knew a healer would most certainly be needed then. 

 

Time flew by for the men traveling, before they knew it they had collected taxes from all the close surrounding villages and had returned to Castle Leoch to regroup. It was almost dusk when the group entered the castle hall where dinner was busy being served. Jamie quickly surveyed the scene, when he decided Daniea was nowhere in sight he relaxed and managed to eat in peace. Out of the corner of his eye Dougal spotted Murtagh, who had stayed behind to help Mrs. Fitz with Daniea’s recovery, taking a tray of food down the stairs towards the surgery. He rushed over to follow, as he walked slowly into the surgery he was greeted with a warm smile from Daniea who then stumbled towards him with the help of a cane. 

His tired bones swiftly wrapped her in a tight hug, before stepping back to take a good look at her. Most of her bruises and cuts had healed nicely, the only physical indication of her attack besides the limp were some very deep bruises on her forehead by her temples and some bruises that resembled fists and boots along her arms and exposed skin. 

“How are ye feeling Lass?” Dougal questioned with a smile.

“Some days are better than others but I’m alive.”

“Aye, ye are which is what is most important.” Dougal assured, “ Now I don’t want to rush you before yer ready, but we could really use your skills and company when we head back out in a few days.” 

“I don’t think that would be…” Murtagh started before Daniea cut him off. 

“I’m ready.” Daniea stated sternly. She had been recuperating long enough in the castle and was tired of being treated like a broken doll. 

Dougal nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and returned to the hall. 

“You are a stubborn one aren't you.” Murtagh commented from behind her. 

“Aye, that I am.” 

“Well you best be sure I won’t be staying here when you're out galavanting who knows where. I’m going with ye.” He chirped. 

Daniea couldn’t help but smile, “I wouldn’t expect any less.” 

“God help us,” Murtagh sarcastically said under his breath as he left to make preparations. 

When the morning arrived for them to leave, the group was slowly saddling up their horses and preparing the cart when Alec walked up holding the reins of two horses. 

Jamie looked up from his saddle bag, 

“Who are those fer?” Angus asked, thinking that everyone that was going was there already. 

“Ones for Ned Gowan.” Answered Dougal.

“The others mine.” Daniea stated, limping towards the group, a stern look plastered on her face. 

A hush fell over the group for a second before Rupert and Angus were cheering, and happily helping her pack her horse, telling dirty jokes the whole time. 

Jamie didn’t move or say a word, he simply mounted his horse and watched her out of the corner of his eye. 

Alec wished them all a safe journey but before he left them he went over to Jamie and signaled for him to lower himself down. Alec then whispered in his ear, “You’re days avoiding her are over Lad.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of an extremely long chapter I chopped up, better to get some to you sooner rather than later.

 Silence. Pure, agonizing, dead silence loomed over the group as they travelled to their first destination. Most of the men had many things on their mind but for once in their lives, bit their                        tongues because of Jamie.  Yet as soon as they found a suitable place for making camp for the night, most of the men began to make fun of young Willie while Daniea looked on across the lake, ignoring their flapping tongues, spewing childish insults.

Racking coughs soon caught her ear, as she turned to their plea she spotted Ned Gowan leaning against his horse, handkerchief to mouth. Without uttering a word she rose and began to dig through her bag of medicines until she came to find the one she sought after. 

“Do you have a pipe?” She asked Ned, who pointed to his saddle bag. 

After many draws on the pipe his coughing soon ceased and with this small act a new friendship was born. 

  At supper time Daniea joined in on the conversation for a small while before retreating to the solace of her lake side perch once Jamie returned from hunting rabbits.  She began to hum to herself when Angus gently brushed her arm getting her attention.

“Thought you might be a wee bit hungry?” He smiled, handing her a plate with roast rabbit and bread neatly stacked. 

“You’re a dear,” Daniea smiled, while the wind blew heavily from across the water. As Angus turned to leave, a not so quiet whisper could be heard from fire side. 

“Oy, I dare say that scar would scare away even the most drunken of men that would venture to get between her legs.” Willie snickered.

Daniea quickly looked down, the wind had blown a portion of her skirt array exposing part of her scarred leg. Rupert simultaneously whacked young Willie in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as the whole group of men, Jamie included, tried to pry their eyes away from her. 

    Crying was no longer an option, she hadn’t cried through the attack or the pain of healing; and now because of a careless young boy’s comment a single tear would not fall. She wouldn’t, no matter the price, allow herself to fall to pieces. Adjusting her skirts accordingly she stood up and walked towards the boy. 

“Aye you might be right. But I would wage a fair deal even the most drunken of men would bed me before a whore would even have the chance to stop laughing at your tiny pecker.” 

Roars of laughter could be heard a mile away, yet no smile broke through Daniea’s blank expression, she simply just sat the food down in front of the fire and walked away but not until locking eyes with a very tense Jamie.

 Willie didn’t dare to speak another ill word about Daniea from that time on, but he did manage an apology once they reached the next town and gathering taxes were well under way. She couldn’t be mad forever but she did warn him if she heard him acting as such a fool again she would injure more than his pride.

Thankfully not to many people needed Daniea’s healing skills except a young mother with a teething baby. Following the woman into her house, she not only helped the child but received some much needed time just being among women. 

  That night while Daniea was sluggishly finishing her first homemade dinner since leaving Leoch, the dram that Dougal arranged began. All eyes gazed upon him and his words much like a spell. The rebellion, he preached about but it wasn’t until he began talking about the consequences of the monarchy that he truly caught Daniea’s attention. Then in one swift movement her hardened heart began to crack. Exposed to the world was Jamie’s scarred back. She could see every single muscle in his body tighten as Dougal continued talking. Her eyes which had seen the scars many a time never left their owner. Jamie’s most hidden fault now displayed for the sheer shock factor of it all. For no reason except the clanking of coins being raised to support a doomed cause, or one that he believed in. 

 After the last person had left the hut, Dougal quickly tossed Jamie’s ripped shirt to Daniea.

“Be a dear and stitch this up would you.” 

She bit her tongue so hard blood began seeping into the corners of her mouth, for she knew she would lose her temper and that would help no one. She nodded,brushed past the men in a hurry, back to the campsite where she mended the fabric and a piece of her soul in the process.

Town after town, dram after dram the same song and dance occurred. And each night Daniea mended the shirt and snuck it onto his bedroll before he waked. 

 Jamie soon noticed that along with his shirt mended and smelling of honey suckle, each morning when he gazed quietly upon Daniea she appeared to have acquired a new bruise or scratch upon her skin, but he was no longer in any place to question her about it. 

As the group headed for yet another town smoke appeared over the hill’s crest. Dougal slowed them as they made their way into view. 

“The Watch!” Murtagh hissed, “ Jamie,” he called and signaled towards Daniea. 

Just as Dougal rode down to meet the Scotsmen raiding a small farm, Jamie grabbed Daniea’s reins and forced her to follow him into hiding miles up the road. 

“Get your hands off my horse ye bastard!” Daniea screeched once they slowed down. 

Jamie taken aback by her fury did as she asked, 

“Quiet woman.” 

“No, not till you explain to me why I have to be here with you, hiding like rats.”

He remained silent, infuriating her further. 

“You must hide because of the bounty on your head, but I do not!”

He still didn’t utter a word, a half hour passed in silence. 

“Try punching a tree next time.” Daniea stated, a calmness now in her voice.

“What?” Jamie asked, curious of her statement. 

“The next time Dougal shows your back, go punch a tree after, help release some of that anger you’ve been holding onto.” 

Before he could respond Murtagh rode up to meet them looking extremely anxious. 

“Are you alright Lass, no one dared follow ye did they?” He asked, staring at Jamie.

“No, we weren’t followed.” 

“Are you worried for Jamie…. Or fer me?” Daniea questioned. 

Yet still no answer was provided just a weary look exchanged between men as the rest of the group arrived. 

“What aren’t you all telling me?” Daniea sneered as the group surrounded her.

“Nothing to worry yer bonnie head about Lass, we best be getting on down the road.” Dougal boasted. 

She attempted to speak more but Dougal glared at her, “That will be all mistress, best not waste anymore time on the watch.” 

     Following Murtagh who warned her again to let the matter go, she spied Jamie canter up to Dougal and be brushed off as Daniea was in the same fashion. Whatever the men were keeping hidden from her, she at least wasn’t the only one in the dark. 

After their encounter with the watch, the somber mood never lifted for every village they visited next had already been plundered by the British; and the clansmen could barely feed their own families. And at each destroyed village Dougal made sure the families ate and were taken care of thanks to the Laird and taxes already paid. 

    Finally after over a month of traveling they were on the final road to the Mckenzie villages when a most horrific sight appeared in the distance. Great pires stood along the side of the road, dead clansmen tied to each with a T etched into their flesh. T for traitor. No this wasn’t the watches doing, this for certain was the British. 

     Without hesitation the bodies were cut down and buried properly, yet as the words of remembrance ended Murtagh nodded to Daniea, who sang a song of mourning into the highland wind guiding their spirits home. 

 Thankfully their next stop was at a village inn, the warmth of the fire and drink warmed their bellies and rested their weak souls. Dougal gladly payed for Daniea to have her own room upstairs away from the ruckus of the dram downstairs. Yet sleep did not come easily for between the drunken musings downstairs and the creaking outside her door. The noise and her nightmares contained her within the confines of her room, always on guard. But unbeknownst to her, the creaking outside her door was Jamie. Sleeping while keeping watch, assuring no drunken man would bother her, not again. 

As the morning light peered through the window Jamie was gone, leaving not a trace but as she went down to have breakfast with her group of men all hell broke loose. The battle was on. The battle for her honor because some of the idiotic young bucks of the town decided to get fresh at her expense. 

“You know I dare say you all would use any reason to brawl, but… I sure do love you bastards, bloody fists and all.” Daniea smiled as she attended the wounded men, all the men except Jamie who was nowhere to be seen. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come soon!!

Days later while making camp after another long stretch of travel, Daniea made her way to the stream to cool off and relax before supper. 

“Lass!”

Daniea looked all around, no one was in sight except the figure of Dougal running from a small distance away.

“What’s?”

“Madam, are you alright?”

The accent was undeniable, as she turned the bright red coats of a half dozen soldiers greeted her as they crested atop the hill behind her. 

“Aye, Lieutenant. I am perfectly fine.”

“What’s this about, the Lass is part of the Clan Mackenzie whose soil you be standing on ye ken.”

“And who might you be?” The soldier asked, looking down upon the Scotsman.

“Dougal Mackenzie, War Chief and brother to Colum, Laird of this land.”

“Nevertheless, a woman such as yourself,” He stared her up and down, “ One, that I believe has been so sought after since leaving… Ireland, would be of great interest to my commander, I shall take you to him.” 

“If the lady goes I go.” Dougal quipped, now standing beside Daniea one hand easy on the hilt of his dagger the other across her back. 

“As you wish.” 

Daniea and Dougal were guided up the hill and onto waiting horses. Sheer confusion clouded Daniea’s mind, and fear flooded Dougal’s. Why would the British be looking for her? And how did they find her in the middle of nowhere?

A small fort rose miles up the road in front of them, a sea of red spread forth around them. The lieutenant guided them into a dining hall where all manner of Englishmen were busy poking fun of the Scottish and once they heard Daniea’s accent, Irish alike. 

   Dougal stood his ground but was finally outnumbered and forced to an area downstairs while the gentlemen kept wondering why the Irish girl had been brought to their table. Minutes later it became all too clear when Black Jack Randall barged through the door at a sprint and ordered everyone out except the Lieutenant that brought her and Daniea herself.

“Well done Lieutenant, as promised,” Randall handed the soldier a bag heavy with coins. 

“You’re dismissed, and make sure no one disturbes me while I detain this rebel.”

“Yes Captain.” The Lieutenant smirked, knowing full well what was going to happen. 

Randall faced the door for many long seconds, his arms crossed behind his back. His body heaved as he drew in full deep breaths. 

“Daniea Douglas…” he began.

Hearing her name froze her still where she sat.

“Bastard daughter to a member of the traitorous watch, and an Irish whore. If I had known who you were when I first encountered you on that highway, it would have saved me a great deal of time and money.” 

“I do say I have absolutely no idea of what you are speaking.” Daniea sneered through gritted teeth.

“Oh don’t you? Let me refresh your memory Madam.  A young irish girl around 13 years old, hair the color of pitch, eyes as green as the Isle. Hiding from view in the backrooms of a sea side brothel called The Siren’s Song. A temper as fierce as any predator, and tongue as sharp as a blade when propositioned by any man that dare spot her.”

Daniea’s word could not form, yet her tongue was as sharp as ever. 

“I am no whore.”

“Oh of course not my dear, I’ve always known that, which is what makes this so much sweeter. It’s amazing how much a person can change in five years, especially a woman.” He quipped, taking a long hard look at her curves.

“Quit toying with me and make plain what you seek of me Captain.” Daniea growled rising from her chair to face him.

“Madam, ever since our first encounter I have been in a state of extreme discomfort.” Randall admitted, shifting uneasily where he stood.

“I’m not sure what you mean Captain.”

“Allow me to put your fears at rest, I want the opportunity to allow you to know the real me, a frank conversation of truths between us.” He smiled, gesturing for her to take a seat next to him. 

“First I should apologize for our encounter in the woods, if I would have known who you were I would have never acted in such an appalling way.”

“A man should never act that way towards any woman.” Daniea spat.

Randall groaned, “That could be argued.”

“If we speak of truths then enlighten me Captain, you claim you have been in discomfort since our first encounter, I have concluded this was not in the woods months ago, so when?” She questioned, leaning towards him, watching him shift in his seat.

Without answering he rose slowly, fetched his long coat and withdrew a tattered piece of paper from his inner pocket. Gently he unfolded the aged parchment, displaying it on the table in front of her. 

“My likeness,  this was…” She began. 

“Many years ago, when I was traveling through Irish outposts searching for rebels to the crown. My men and I stopped at the Siren’s song for entertainment. Just as I was about to meet my company for the evening, a young girl caught my eye. She was being handed money from some of the women, when one of my men decided they wanted the girl instead. I’ve never seen so much fire in a girl. She, without thought pulled a knife out of thin air it appeared and threatened to cut off his manhood if he touched her again…then when he did not back off she stabbed him in the throat and watched him bleed to death. She didn’t blink or cry, there was just something so… dark about that young girl.” 

“ Just because you have my likeness and some irrational thoughts about a young girl, you do not have any reason to detain me here like a criminal.” 

“Oh but in the eyes of the crown, you are if I say so. I can detain you as long as I like, but if you would like less comfortable ways of discussing the matter, they can be arranged.”

“Threats now, I know your other methods of complying. Flogging perhaps, would running a cat of nine tails across my back tickle yer fancy.”.

“Oh, on the contrary I take flogging very seriously.” 

“That I did know, at Castle Leoch I was told of a highlander boy that received a hundred, upon a hundred lashes from you.”

“ That boy is a wanted thief and murderer.”

“Or he just stole a loaf of bread, and your making up charges...again.”

“Dougal Mackenzie tell you that? Huh? He was there, he witnessed it. The thief had been flogged before for trying to escape. One hundred lashes administered by the corporal. A man that didn’t lack skills when using the cat of nine tails. The thief didn’t break, No he took his punishment without making a single sound. Set a horrible example for the on lookers. I could not allow that insult to the crown pass unchecked, so yes I decided a further one hundred lashes were in order, this time I would administer them myself. 

   Have you ever seen a man scourged Madam? It’s not pretty, and the thought of that whip coming down across that pitiful raw flesh made my stomach flutter and my legs shake. I did… I had intended to pace myself, a hundred lashes is fatiguing to the arm. Again the boy refused to cry out, I wonder? If he thought he didn’t I would take pity, but if that was the case he was sadly mistaken. I was hurting him, I could feel it. The sheer judder of the whip coursing up my arm, exploding into my heart, but the boy would not beg for mercy, the boy would not beg. Then something changed, one of my men fainted like a woman and the crowd barked in laughter. It was that moment I decided to bleed him to the bone. In that second the world narrowed down to my arm and his back. The whip connecting up both. The crowd had to look away, they were horrified. Blind fools… all they could see was the horror. I… I could see the beauty. I saw the truth. That boy and I... we were creating a masterpiece. An exquisite bloody masterpiece. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.” 

Daniea sat there horrified but refused to let it show.

“ I promised I would show myself to you, and so I have.” He smiled coyly.

“Yes Captain,  I believe you have.”

“You think me a monster?” He asked, gazing upon Daniea’s unchanging expression.

“Monster is a relative term, for wouldn’t a fox be a monster to a rabbit. Or hunger the monster to a starving man. No Captain, you are a void. You feed on torture, power, lust. You lay a bloody path wherever you go, consuming all and leaving nothing behind except fear.”

Randall chuckled, “You mean to flatter me my dear?”

“Only you would mistake my words as flattery, yet I believe that if you care what I think, perhaps there is still hope for you yet.” 

“Well you shall have a lifetime to try and find out.” Randall laughed.

“What do you mean?” Daniea urged,

“Oh did I forget to tell you, silly me. All those years ago your father made a deal with me to keep not only your discretions but more importantly his away form prying eyes. He sold you to me...or if you prefer betrothed with no chance of escape.”  

“Liar!”

She rose from the table ready to strike but her body was still recovering. He struck her hard in the ribs, knocking the air from out her lungs. He grabbed her hair pulling her face towards him, “That my dear, is a word I would reserve for your loving father. Your darkness shall be mine!”

He then kicked her repeatedly in the ribs, once again cracking unhealed wounds. 

Moments later, Dougal rampaged through the door. 

“Here you come Lassie, were done here.” He softly spoke, rising Daniea to her feet. 

In the haze of pain, Daniea understood few words of Dougal’s explanation to the soldiers but whatever they were served their purpose. For they both had escaped, but with the order for her to be returned to Randall the in three days on British soil. 

Before reaching the campsite Dougal stopped them for rest and water. 

“How badly did he harm ye?”

“She coughed up blood but replied, “I’ve lived through worse.”

Dougal couldn’t help but smile.

“Dougal…” She began, her nerves fragel. “I’m scared, is what Randall saying true?”

“Don’t worry yer bonnie head about it, you never have to see him again if you do what I tell you too?”

“Don’t you have to… return.. me to him in a few days?”

“An English officer cannot compel a scottish person unless there is proof a crime has been committed, and even so cannot remove a scottish person from clan lands without permission of the Laird concerned.”

“You’ve been talking to Ned haven’t you?” Daniea smirked.

“Aye, I thought it might come to this.”

“But how, I’m only half Scot?”

“Well, we’re just going to have to make you a full Scot then shall we.”

Daniea looked on in confusion, Dougal let out the breath he had been holding and gently pulled her in, hugging her tightly. “You’re going to have to marry my dear.”

Tears began to fall from her cheeks, 

“Shhh Lass, I have the whole thing under control, have been thinking about it ever since we found out what Ole’ Taran did months ago.”

“So who am I to marry?” Daniea asked.

“Murtagh and I have thought long and hard Lass, yer like a daughter to us, so we have decided Rupert would make a proper fit.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a hectic few weeks so here is another section of a gigantic part I'm working on just so you know I haven't abandoned yall :)

It was dark before they returned to camp, the men swarmed around them. 

“Where in all Hell have you two been?” Murtagh asked, concern plastered on his tired features.

“Captain Randall had us detained.” Dougal remarked. The name found it’s way on the wind to Jamie’s ears, who had not left the fireside.  Daniea wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand, 

“I am going to turn in if that’s alright?” She asked. 

“Of course Lass,” Murtagh ensured giving her a quick hug before allowing her to drift off from the crowd. 

The men returned to the fireside, Dougal delighting in the supper that had been saved for them.

“So did Randall call to retrieve his debt?” Murtagh asked. 

“Aye, he did.”

“What debt? Who would be foolish enough to owe that devil anything?” Angus boasted.

Dougal looked around weary of answering. “Daniea.”

“What about Daniea?” Willie inquired.

“Captain Randall has the paperwork stating Mistress Douglas had been sold to him by her father years ago, he intends to make her his ward then eventually his wife.” Ned explained.

Jamie’s bloodlust returned within an instant, yet before he could utter a word Murtagh interrupted the groups bellowing.

“Calm yourselves lads, we have the situation well in hand.”

“Randall cannot get his greedy hands on the lass if she is a full Scot.” Dougal assured. “She’s engaged to be married into Clan Mackenzie.” 

“I’d love to..” Angus began, a vulgar thought surely to escape his lips before Ned cut him off.

“It’s already been decided, Daniea will wed Rupert in two days time.” 

Jamie sat still, unsure of the words that escaped Ned’s mouth. Rupert said nothing in protest, he simply nodded in agreement as he slowly finished his supper.

 As the night passed and the morning birds began to sing, Jamie was almost positive that he had dreamt the entire thing. That was until he saw Daniea return from the river with her horse and take a seat beside Rupert on a nearby log; entwining her arm around his, she leaned her head on his shoulder and began to speak softly. 

   Jamie couldn’t hear what was being said, but the sheer contact and comfort she demonstrated around Rupert infuriated him, a easiness she once had felt with him. 

“I’m sorry.” Daniea stressed softly to Rupert.

“Fer what Lass?” 

She didn’t say a word, only sat up and looked him in the eye. Her eyes glistening with worry.

“Oh I ken, dinna fash yerself I am most happy to be able to do this fer ya.” Rupert reassured with a slight smile. 

“Still, I’m sure..” She began but Rupert quickly cut her off.

“I love you lass, don’t let anyone ever make you think different…” 

The statement brought tears to her eyes,

“I just wish it wasn’t the kind of love I would have fer me sister.” 

The jingle of her whimsical laugh rang on the wind. “Aye, I too wish I loved you more than a brother.” 

A weight lifted off their chests as this sentiment was now out in the open. 

“Good, we’re of a single mind then. At least there is love, it’s a lot more than many can say is in their marriage.” 

Jamie couldn’t seem to move a muscle, it wasn’t until Rupert kissed Daniea’s forehead, gently brushing strands back from her face, and stood to go attend Dougal; that his emotions took over. 

   Hours passed as Jamie held his tongue, in some instances biting his lip till it bled as he overheard the wedding plans. But as Daniea left the men to take her evening bath and maintain her wounds he finally lost all self control.

He stormed into the circle of men surrounding the newly lit fire. His hand squeezing the hilt of his sword till his knuckles turned white with anger. His heart fluttering as he called out his uncle. 

“Dougal!”

He looked up, cutting a slice of apple. 

Jamie’s heart fluttered unsure of his voice.

“Well speak up boy.”

“Daniea will be marrying me.” Jamie announces, rage deepening his brough. 

A smile spread across Dougal’s face as a hearty laugh arose from his chest. 

“You’ve lost yer damn mind lad, the lass is meant for Rupert, your cousin if you do best to remember.” 

Jamie shook with frustration, never releasing his death grip on his blade. Glancing over at Rupert he continued. 

“I know that but you're wrong to match her with him, Daniea will marry no man but me.”

This time Murtagh was the one to speak up, “What brings this on all of a sudden? You have not shown any interest for that woman since… well before she was ...spoiled, what gives you the right.” 

“She is not spoiled, I won’t allow you or anyone to speak about her in such a way!” He roared. 

Word by word the men antagonized Jamie to no extent until he finally broke, drawing his blade in one swift motion, it’s cold iron now laid to rest against Dougal’s throat ready to sing at the flick of Jamie’s wrist. 

His voice now rough and melodic, “I will be marrying her, this isn’t a request. She is to be mine uncle!”

Dougal’s eyes wandered across the firelight to Murtagh’s smiling face. 

“It’s about damn time you snapped out of it ye wee bastard!” Rupert bellowed.

Jamie became confused as he lowered his sword. 

“What are ye talking about?” He questioned as Murtagh handed him a flask. 

“You’ll figure it out eventually lad, now… I must go break the news to your bride.” Ned stated, shoving his hands into his pockets, slowly walking towards Daniea’s horse.

A little while later Daniea ascended the hill, her hair down, water droplets clinging to her ebony locks. 

“Mistress, may I have a word?” He began.

She smiled with a nod. Ned led her over to the nearby log where she had chatted with Rupert earlier, she could see  a few yards away all the men staring at them. 

“My lady, it has been made apparent that it would be more beneficial for you to marry another in Rupert’s stead.”

Sheer confusion spread across Daniea’s face, Ned gripped her hands a little bit tighter.

“My dear… you are to wed young Jamie.”

Jamie’s heart raced faster than ever before, unable to gage her reaction.

“Ja..Jamie?” Daniea repeated, unsure if she heard him right.

“Yes Lass, Jamie.”

Scorching tears began to fall upon her cheeks, Ned thought for a moment they could be of happiness until he looked at her again, her body shaking uncontrollably with panic.

“Lassie?”

“Please…. I… I beg you, anyone but him!” 


	12. Chapter 12

Ned slowly turned to look towards Dougal, a weary look upon his face. Murtagh knew all too well the problem. They didn’t tell Jamie what Daniea said but deep down he knew. Her reaction said it all and to be honest he couldn’t blame her after his actions. Slowly approaching Rupert and Angus, who decided a stiff drink from their flasks were in order, he wearily asked for their help. 

“I know this….” His apology began, but Rupert abruptly stopped him by embracing him in a bear hug. 

“Dinna fash cousin,” He smiled, “What can we do to help?”

Jamie glanced down at Daniea who now was sitting by herself staring at the water. He could see the drying tears resting upon her cheeks.

“I need yer help to make this special fer her…” He stated quietly.

Ned appeared behind him, patting him reassuringly on the back. 

“Aye, a wonderful idea lad.” 

Jamie thought for a moment then fumbled around in his sporran, moments later he withdrew an iron key. Grasping it tightly, he asked Rupert to get a wedding ring made from the bow end of it, along with inscribing it. 

Rupert gladly rode off in search of a blacksmith.

“What else lad” Ned inquired, sensing how nervous he had become since deciding upon this venture.

“This may not be what she envisioned on her wedding day but she deserves more than anyone to feel special… a dress. She needs a dress….. And a proper church!” He quickly added. 

Ned smiled from ear to ear, patting him once again in reassurance as he made way to ride to the next town over, followed closely by Willie and Dougal.

Murtagh needn’t ask Jamie for any more plans because he knew exactly what needed to be done, starting with taking Daniea to the Inn where she could relax and prepare for the days to come. As she was mounting her horse, Jamie contemplated going over and saying something… anything, to help break the tension between them but before he could move a muscle she was galloping away from the camp, Murtagh at her heels. 

Angus was the only one to remain at camp with Jamie, “Anything else you need?” He asked, curious of what more could be done for the last minute nuptials

“Aye,” he took Angus’s flask, “Someone to drink with” He smirked, unsure of what the morning had in store. 

Daniea felt on the brink of an anxiety attack as she rode toward the Inn. The cold night air didn’t even help relieve some of her stress. 

“Lass, I know this isn’t what ye want but” 

“I don’t have a choice… I know, it’s just.” As she tried to finish her sentence her voice fell silent, unable to finish her thoughts. 

“You being safe is all that matters.” Murtagh assured, “Do you want whiskey for the night?” 

She shook her head no, all she wanted was to be away from everything, to be alone with her thoughts and fears.

He helped her up to her room but before he left he turned towards her and gently grasped her in a much needed hug.

“Everything is going to be alright Lass, that I do promise you. I also promise that Jamie is the right choice.”

Daniea tried to cut him off, “But Rupert?” 

“Aye Rupert would be a bonnie choice if you weren’t who you are Lass. You need all the protection you can get and Jamie is not only the Laird’s nephew and has had dealings with Randall, but he is one of the best warrior’s I have ever fought with on the battlefield.”

It was no use arguing with Murtagh because deep down she knew his words rang true, but facing Jamie at the altar was a journey she was not sure she could endure. 

As the early morning colors burst across the horizon, Daniea finally slept while the men made frantic preparations for the next day. The first to arrive back at camp was Murtagh with a full satchel. 

“How is she?” Jamie frantically asked before he even knew he had opened his mouth.

“Surviving.” Murtagh answered, weary from his long night. Dismounting he signalled for Jamie to follow him over to the fire.

Sitting the satchel down between them, Murtagh grabbed a hot drink and took a moment to compose himself.

The older man could see worry in Jamie’s eyes, he felt for him but could not pick sides in this arrangement. As Murtagh slowly opened the bag Jamie could see the dress tartan for his clan folded neatly.

“A man should only marry once, and to the woman he truly loves above all others…” he began, slowly withdrawing the kilt handing it to Jamie. “I have seen how you look at her, how you react when anything comes to her…. But I have also seen how you pushed her away and I will never be able to forget the feeling of her limp, bleeding body in my arms that could have been prevented if it wasn’t for yer cowardice boy!” 

Jamie looked at the ground, not denying Murtagh’s anger towards him, but as he calmed himself he finished. 

“She’s bonnie lad, not just on the outside but the inside as well. She deserves all you have to give and you deserve to marry the lass as a Fraser; Not a Mckenzie.” He smirked, pushing Jamie in the arm as he collected himself. 

“I can’t thankye enough.” 

Murtagh only nodded and left to bed down for a few hours. 

But before he fell asleep he muttered, “Your parents would be proud.”

Finally in the afternoon Ned returned looking well rested but empty handed. Before Jamie could question him ned informed him a dress had been found and already delivered to Daniea at the Inn. The panic quickly subsiding within Jamie and continued to lower as Rupert reined in his horse, handing over the ring he had requested. 

Lastly, it was Dougal and Willie to return. It took a few churches and different methods of persuasion but they finally found a church and priest to perform the ceremony the following morning. So the only thing left to do was mentally prepare for the day to come and all it had in store. 

Daniea stayed away from the ale in the Inn as much as possible because she knew getting drunk was not the answer, so instead she prayed to her family that had passed away for their protection, then finally drifting off into a sound sleep; the exhaustion of all the weeks travels finally catching up to her. Meanwhile Jamie was receiving supposedly sage advice from his elders and cousins about the wedding night and how to keep a wife. Most of which he took with a grain of salt and a wee drink of whiskey.

The sunrise seemed to appear slowly for Jamie that day, as if in slow motion the colors blossomed over the horizon and the dew began to glitter in the newborn daybreak. He took his time down by the river, making every effort to look his very best for his bride. When he arrived at the church he made his way into the side room to dress in his new Fraser kilt and dress clothes. Along with proudly displaying his clan’s pin along the lining of his black coat. 

For over an hour he stared into the candlelight twirling her wedding band between his callused fingers. 

Murtagh was the first one awake before dawn that day, while Jamie was getting ready at camp, he rode into town to escort Daniea to the church and if need be help her in any way possible. When he arrived, she was already in her dress and was slowly pinning up some of her hair. Curls cascaded in dark waves down her back while two bands of silver, laid across her forehead, crowned her head. 

Murtagh couldn’t help but smile as he witnessed her, Daniea was his chance of fathering a daughter, if only for a short while. Slowly he withdrew something from his sporran as he approached her. A thistle and a clover appeared in his palm. 

“You are of both my dearest, so you shall have both on this day.”

A teary smile emerged on her face as he gently tucked them into a silver comb within her hair. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek gently as that of a proud father, before escorting her to the woodland church. 

The color bursts were high in the sky as the frosty morning air was beginning to warm. Down within the church awaited Jamie, unsure that she would even go through with the arrangement. What seemed like eternity later, Daniea and Murtagh arrived. Dismounting her horse she wasn’t quite ready to remove her heavy cloak. 

“Lad, she’s here.” Dougal announced into the depths of the candle lit church. 

Jamie closed his eyes, drawing in one last deep breath before he slowly made his way up the stairs and into the sunlight. 

Immediately his eyes landed on his cloaked bride to be. Slowly he approached her, nerves coursing through his body. Murtagh decided it was time and carefully lowered her hood and removed her cloak. Jamie stopped in his tracks as he saw her. The magnificent white and grey dress sparkled in the light, hugging every curve of her porcelain body. Her bare shoulders began to quiver slightly as he looked on, she truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Her eyes also couldn’t help but wander over his handsome attire but her emotions couldn’t be contained, so she lowered her eyes to the ground until she felt a gentle touch upon her chin lifting her face to him. Jamie tenderly brushed her cheek before withdrawing a string of pearls from his sporran. Dougal quickly glanced over to Murtagh, unbelieving of what was going on in front of them. 

“These were my mother's,” He told her, his voice deep and quiet as he slowly fastened them around her bare neck. “She wished me to give them to my bride on our wedding day.”

Daniea smiled slightly, caressing the scotch pearls now draped around her neck.

“Their beautiful.” Was all she said, before Dougal interrupted motioning them into the church.

Daniea had one more moment alone with Murtagh before meeting Jamie at the altar. As if he could read her mind he reminded her once more than everything was going to be ok and try and enjoy the day. She nodded, gathered her flowers from her saddle pack and allowed Murtagh and Dougal to walk her down the aisle into the candlelit abyss of the church. 

Both gentlemen kissed her on the cheek then Dougal handed her over to Jamie. The priest's words seemed to be in a far off distance as Daniea stared into Jamie’s eyes. It wasn’t until he spoke that she snapped out of her trance and realized where she was once more.

“I James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser take thee Daniea Jane Branna Douglas to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, fer better, fer worse, fer richer, fer poorer, in sickness and in health till death us do part.” He spoke melodic and deep, never stumbling over the oath. 

The priest then looked to Daniea, who without thinking grasped Jamie’s hand tighter than ever.

“I…. Daniea… Jane… Branna Douglas, take thee James Alexander….. Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser to be my wedded… husband.” As she spoke each word, her voice became quieter and quieter, yet she forced herself to continue. “ To have and to hold from this day forward, fer better, fer worse, fer richer, fer poorer, in sickness and in health till….. Death...us do part.” 

Jamie couldn’t help but smile coyly as he handed over the ring to the priest. Moments passed as latin was spoken over the ring to bless it, an agonizing wait for Daniea. With the last words of the prayer, Jamie tentatively slide the ring onto Daniea’s finger, before taking her hands once more. 

It was then Dougal made his way toward the couple, dagger in hand. Carefully he slit each of their wrists before tying them together with a cord for the handfasting ceremony. With this act she knew it was forever for handfasting was the old way of their people. She knew what was to be done, and for the first time all day her voice was steady, ringing out in beautiful gaelic as they spoke their blood vows to one another.

“ You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give you my body that we two may be one. I give you my spirit, ‘til our life shall be done. You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone.”

Her heart raced as they had finished reciting the old Pagan vow. 

“You may now kiss your bride.” The priest cheered. Everyone held their breath unsure of what would occur but as Jamie leaned down, Daniea met his lips with more ferocity than both had expected. With each passing second she continued to take his breath away. A moment he had so longed for finally had been obtained and he was quickly drowning in her touch.  
Finally she withdrew and dared not look at him or speak as he escorted her out of the church and into the sunlight. The easy part was now over, but the wedding night now loomed over like a storm threatening to destroy her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, the wedding night coming soon....


	13. Chapter 13 Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK!!! I have been dealing with work and finishing up college but im on off season so that means writing spree. Hope you enoy!! Have tons of Wild Rose of Ireland to add in the upcoming weeks.

The throbbing in her wrist and the burning within her lips distracted her from the massive party going on around her. Wine and food passed all around her without notice, while toasts and stories of debauchery echoed through the small inn until the night sky bloomed outside the window.   
“If you gentlemen would excuse me,” Daniea began, standing from the table, gathering her skirts, “ But I think I shall retire for the night.”   
The men all raised their glasses to her, “Good night Mistress Fraser.” Willie called while the others toasted in agreement. She bowed her head, taking her leave to the solitude of her bedroom for the few precious moments she could have to herself until she had to truly face Jamie after all this time.   
“So lad, was that threatening speech about how you would be the only one to marry the lassie worth it?” Ned asked staring at Jamie.  
“Oh let the lad have his wedding night first?” jested Angus, shoving his shoulder into Jamie’s.   
All Jamie could do was shake his head, not wanting to get involved in this conversation because he couldn't tell them that even if she hated him with ever fiber of her being, if she never wanted to see him again after they got back to Leoch, if she wanted to be with another man, he would have never been able to live in a world where she wasn’t his, even if his name was the only thing that connected them.   
Quickly he downed the remainder of his ale, gathering his courage and without a word stood up and began the ascension upstairs.   
Slowly creaking the door of his room open, he paused to gaze at her. Sitting in front of her bureau mirror, she was slowly unpinning her curls and after releasing each one her hand would gently linger for a split second upon the string of pearls gracing her throat.   
“May I come in mistress?” He cautiously asked, not wanting to force his presence upon her.  
Slowly she turned towards the door and attempted a weak smile.   
Jamie carefully entered and began to disrobe his heavy coat, readjusting his kilt for a more comfortable fit.   
Not really knowing where to begin, he grabbed two glasses and poured them each a small amount of whiskey. Tentatively she accepted hers as he rose his glass in the air.   
“ To the strongest woman I have ever known and the most beautiful bride in the world, my wife...my rose.” He attempted, his voice trailing off slightly at the end.  
She smiled shyly, sitting the glass back down on the bureau without taking a sip.  
He couldn’t take one more second of the formalities, kneeling down in front of her, he visually saw her inch back from him as he tried to take her hand.  
“You needn’t be afraid of me Daniea.”   
“I’m not afraid.” She stated, turning back towards the mirror, staring at herself because she couldn’t bare to look at him.   
“Then what is it mistress?   
She didn’t speak, only began to fumble with the corset strings on her wedding gown that had suddenly become unbearable to endure against her healing ribs.   
Jamie had seen a corset undone once when he was a lad and tried to help but she brushed him off angrily. Standing, she maneuvered over to the window and continued to no avail to free herself.   
“I can help you with that contraption.”He stated.  
“I’m perfectly capable of undoing it myself James Fraser.” She barked, twisting and turning away from him.  
He patiently waited for what seemed like eternity then tried again. After his fingers had found the strings, she whipped faster than the devil around on him.  
“Your assistance is not needed nor wanted!” She seethed.  
“Hell woman, I know that temper of yours has nothing to do with your dress so just spit it out already!” He roared, waiting to hear her loathing comments.   
Silence.  
There had never been a time since he met her that his enrage never sparked some sort of heated response, he backed away not knowing how to respond.   
An hour passed in silence, Jamie had drank a few glasses watching carefully as she finally shimmied out of her binding corset and gown, and quickly wrapped a blanket around herself to cover her chemise.   
It wasn’t until he was entranced by her brushing her raven locks that he heard her speak.  
“Why did they change their mind?”  
He looked at her puzzled. “Mistress?”  
She stood turning towards him, her eyes reddening against her will.  
“Why did I marry you instead of Rupert? What made them change their minds at the last minute?” She finally asked pulling the blanket tight around her.  
“Because...I made them?” He told her roughly, his head hanging.  
“What?”   
“I made them.”  
“Why on Earth would you do that, you hate me!” She exclaimed.  
Her words sliced him through like a knife, in two strides he was in front of her, clasping her head in his hands.  
“Mo fiadhaich aon! NO...NO...NO I could never hate you, how could you ever think that?” He pleaded hot tears stinging his eyes as he stared into hers.  
“You….” She tried to compose herself but once she started all she could do was let her emotions pour out of her like water, the words mixed with agony. “ You didn’t want me! You pushed me away, I tried to be your friend, I tried to let you know how much I cared but you scorned me… YOU WEREN’T THERE!!! I TRIED TO FIGHT BACK!!! YOU DIDN’T CARE!!!” She screamed, so loud the entire downstairs heard every word. Murtagh sighed in relief, she finally was letting it out.  
     Crumbling into him, they went to the floor. “You….”  
“It’s all my fault, you should hate me,” He began quietly against her ear, tears now staining his face. “It’s all my fault, you were just trying… I love you more than life itself and it scared me,” he choked. “I tried pushing you away, I thought I was no good for you, you didn’t deserve a wanted man,  I never got the chance to take it back,  I wish I could take it back every minute. I love you Daniea.” He sobbed, raising his head towards the sky, trying to catch his breath.   
“When I saw you in Murtagh’s arms, I lost all control. I knew if you died, I would die to. Every night  I  stood outside your room and pleaded to God for forgiveness, I would do anything... I pleaded for him to take me and not you.”   
She pulled away, crawling to the fireplace. As she did the healing scar on her leg became visible, a permanent reminder of how he failed her.  
“You are the most precious thing to me Daniea, I won’t force myself on you in any way, but I swear I never again will fail to protect you.”  
  She shuddered at his words, “I’ve tried to hate you, I wish I could.” She began. “I wish I could blame you for everything, but I can’t. It’s my fault not yours.”  
This angered him, “It was never your fault, it was the rotting corpses fault, don’t you ever think that again!”   
It took her a long time before she cast her gaze away from the fire. “Corpse? He’s dead?”  
“Aye, I killed him, I tortured him for what he did to you, I made sure he felt every pain he inflicted upon your poor body and soul before the devil took him.” He growled, remembering in vivid detail.   
Many a word could have passed through her lips but instead she entangled her fingers into his auburn locks tightly as the blanket fell from her shoulders. Her eyes smoldered with anger illuminated by the firelight, slowly her lips overtook his consuming him in raw need, breaking the contact just as his body became feverish.   
“You're going to be the death of me woman,” he growled.


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2 {Mature Content Warning}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!! and just FYI glossary term: Mo fiadhaich aon means My Wild One

Slowly she dragged his shirt over his head, feeling him tense as his scars greeted the open air. Twisting around him, her hands caressed his back as her lips trailed along the lashes, releasing a soft growl as she whispered by his ear. “Aye, as ye have been mine.”   
Backing away towards the bed, he jolted up striding toward her, gazing as her fingers lowered the edges of her chemise down her shoulders. He couldn’t help but snarl as his mouth crashed upon hers, his tongue deepening the kiss opening her to him fully.  
A deep moan echoed against his feverish mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck grinding her body against the hardness beneath his kilt.   
     As their breathing quickened his hand shifted from her waist to cup her breast, his thumb gently caressing it tenderly through the sheer fabric. Her mouth ripped from the kiss as he began to explore her body inch by inch. Hesitantly he had moved behind her, his length now pressing firm against her rear. Closing her eyes, leaning back into him, she let the sensations of him fill her senses. His calloused hands gently massaging her breasts while his teeth grazed her throat.  
She slowly began to gather up the fabric of her chemise in her fists by her hips as his fingers danced along her skin, his lips nibbling at her ear, whispering sweet gaelic.  
      Turning her around to look her in the eye, he noticed her hands clutching the raised fabric so it now barely covered the apex between her legs. The hunger for him she had been hiding for so long fully exposed.  Calmy kneeling before her, his hands gliding up her legs, taking great care at her scar, and just as she did, he laid his lips against the red raised streak, kissing ever so gently, drawing ragged breaths from her, till his hands were entangled within hers clasping her gown mere inches away from his sanctuary.   
“I have loved you Mo fiadhaich aon since the first day I laid eyes on you, he spoke.  “ And I will love you as long as my soul lives on.”   
“You’re mine Jamie, now and forever,” She assured him finally gazing down into his unsure eyes. “I’ve loved you since the moment I first threatened ye.” She smiled, only to have her breath taken away as his mouth covered her molten center, his tongue stoking the fire burning within her. Her fingers gripped at his hair, as his hands clutched her thighs pulling her closer, deeper as he inched her towards shattering. Yet as he felt her breathing quicken towards release he began to lazily kiss upwards before he stood, his eyes hungry as she undid his belt buckle allowing his kilt to fall to the floor. She stood for a moment admiring the sheer beauty of his warrior body before he pounced raising her to meet him, “Mine” she whispered as her kiss devoured him once more. 

     He carried her swiftly to the bed, laying her half naked body on display. She smirked at his wicked grin, teasing him was the sheer fabric hiding the last piece of her from sight. Carefully she hauled it over her head afraid of Jamie’s reaction to her bruises and scars around her ribs and abdomen. He saw the glint of unease in her eyes, slowly he crawled onto the bed kissing his way up her scarred leg, not as a sexual act but of one of love and acceptance. His hunger for her ached like nothing he had ever felt before but he knew he had to reassure her, that she was perfect in his eyes.   
   He was careful running his fingers over her darkened bruises and strangely angled ribs, as he laid beside her to run his fingers through her ebony hair. “Mine.” he whispered leaning down to kiss her soft and slowly. Her hands drifted over his back as she opened her mouth to him deepening their embrace as much as she could, a snarl rumbled buried in his throat as she gently caressed the length of him beside her.  
    Urgently he moved over her, glancing down as she spread her legs for him, soft moans escaped her lips as he nudged her entrance over and over.   
“Do you want this?” Jamie asked one last time, his voice threaded with need.   
“I want you.” She growled as he slid in, deeper and deeper and deeper till they were joined as one. Her fingernails raked across his back as he pulled out only a little then thrusted in with more force than before. Over an over again he thrusted harder and deeper making her back arch underneath him. She pulled his mouth down to hers, darting her tongue in and out as her hips began to meet his movements, dragging primal sounds from him. They rode the cascade of pleasure higher and higher, their bodies melded into one until his urgent need for her took over, faster and faster he buried himself within her till she shattered around him, bringing him with with her.   
They held onto one another for dear life as their breathing came back to normal. Yet when he began to withdraw from her, he stopped when he saw the blood staining him and the bed.   
“Are you alright?” He shook, worried that he had injured her.   
She couldn’t help but smirk, “ Aye, I’m wonderful.”  
“The blood?”   
“I was a virgin.” She answered, his face gaining back it’s color. Yet as he turned away from her to pour a drink, he couldn't stop the shaking of his hands as memories flooded his being.   
“I’m starving,” he briskly announced slipping his shirt on as he walked out of the door without looking towards her.   
Downstairs most of the men were asleep, Angus passed out cuddling a bottle to his chest brought a smile to Jamie’s worried face. Dougal stirred when he heard him gathering food and drink from the table. He knew this wasn’t the time to question or joke with the lad so he only nodded in approvement and rolled back over into a drunken stupor.   
As the door to his room creaked open he spotted Daniea asleep on her side, her ebony hair cascaded around her. The knot in Jamie’s stomach wouldn’t cease so he disrobed once again, slipping into bed beside her, wrapping her up within his arms as hot tears silently fell onto his cheeks and a silent prayer from his lips lingered in the night.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy, busy writing more, let me know what yall think so far!

Only an hour had passed when she awoke to find Jamie staring into the fireplace, his tartan wrapped around him as he sipped on a bottle of whiskey. Quietly she wrapped herself in a blanket and went to him. As she brushed his arm tenderly he looked up, his eyes blood red, cheeks stained with tears. Sitting down in front of him, she stroked his cheek till racking sobs escaped him. He couldn’t hold in his pain any longer, she curled up to him and held him as he had done for her so many times before.   
  “I’m so sorry Mo fiadhaich aon I couldn’t… didn’t save you.” He choked.  
“Shhhhh dinna fash,” She cooed.   
“I… I can’t get the image out of my head of you limp in Murtagh’s arms. Only a bit earlier you were bright eyed and beaming….” He continued, his sobs aching his chest. “When I carried you upstairs….the blood, so much blood and your beautiful body…..”   
She held on to him as tight as she could, tears now falling from her eyes.   
“I had to leave when she checked you…. Then when she said you most likely wouldn’t make it through the night. I couldn’t breath, but it just kept getting worse.”  
“Jamie..” She whispered rocking him. “I’m alright, it’s over now.”  
“You’re wrong, it will never be over, not in here.” He patted his chest. “ I almost… I did lose you for so long Daniea, I can never forgive myself, and then when I heard about Black Jack.”  
Daniea then took his face in both her hands, “ I am Daniea Fraser, BlackJack cannot touch me, I belong to you and only you, mind, body and soul, and don’t ye ever forget that!”   
Gently she began to kiss his searing cheeks, then his trembling lips until his breathing began to even out.   
Dropping the blanket all her wounds could be seen by firelight, Jamie’s breath began to become erratic once more but Daniea grabbed his hands and placed them on her ribs.   
“You were flogged James Fraser beyond any man could live through, I was beaten to death.” She began. “Neither one could have been prevented, so we must live with the scars but they make us stronger.” She moved his hands to her bruised hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on her abdomen. “We both have had to do many things in this life that we regret… and I know you are worried but.” She forced him to look at her, “I have never been raped. Not even by the corpse. Many have tried over the years and all have failed, most have died for it.” She confessed.  “And I have treated wound upon wound of yours because of your actions which have nearly killed me with worry and frustration, but now we have a chance to make a better life together, were always stronger together.” She spoke softly in his ear as she straddled him.   
    Grasping his wrist, she carefully kissed the closed cut from their wedding. “Blood of my blood,” she whispered in gaelic, feeling him firm beneath her.   
“Bone of my bone,” She continued against his lips as she shifted to sheath him inside her. She held back her gasp as she maneuvered to deepen the contact, tearing a deep moan from his lips.   
“ I give you my body,” She groaned as she rode him, slow and sensual. “ That we two may be one.”   
“I,” She gasped, the feeling of him inside her overwhelming her senses.   
“I give you my spirit, ‘til our life shall be done.” They said in unison, their need over taking them so the only thing that mattered was the feeling of their joined bodies and souls. The first time they had joined it had been fueled by pure need and anger, now it was love and healing. She didn’t hold in her ecstasy as their hips rocked together, every gasp and moan drove each other crazy with need till finally they shattered, gasping for air and unable to stand.   
A bit later they finally ate the food Jamie had brought up, cheerily talking about their families and lives before they had met. Along with what they would do once they returned to Castle Leoch, which still worried Jamie because of the bounty on his head, but soon sleep beckoned them. The warm furs embracing them as they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.  
        Content and dead to the world Jamie didn’t rise till afternoon, his body cradling Daniea’s, shielding her. A smile spread on his face as he kissed her neck and shoulder. Daniea simply ground herself against his touch making his breath catch, the need for her overwhelming. His body aching worse then ever and his heart beating furiously. He gently trailed his hand down her side till he was once again cupped her breast, the urgency in his loins aching for her to awaken. Yet she only smiled in her slumber, grinding harder against the rock hard length digging into her backside. His hand trailed downward, massaging her sore ribs and stomach, halting over her abdomen before his fingers began to play with her mound. Soft moans escaped her lips as she writhed beneath his touch, making him throb with need for release.   
“Please wake up,” he pleaded as he nipped at her ear while he continued to play with her center.   
Minutes later her breathing had become labored and her eyes flew open as his fingers had made her swollen with need.   
   She twisted to look at him, his eyes pained and hungry. She reached back her hand, entangling her fingers within his hair as they spooned. His lips touched hers she breathed, “I need you inside of me.”   
    His mouth crashed on her like a rogue wave, deeper and deeper he drowned her within his lust. His left hand under her ribs fondled her plump breasts while his right spread her hips for him, granting his throbbing shaft entrance. Within a second he was thrusting to the hilt, over and over again ripping screams of pleasure from her until she shattered again and again while his need never sated.   
Finally she rolled onto her hands and knees, he took his place behind her and with the first thrust, her hands clawed at the pillows as she stifled her cries of ecstasy. Deeper, harder and faster he thrust until his aching finally built up and spilled over in a roar.   
While they were asleep Dougal, Ned and Rupert had rode to meet BlackJack to deliver the news about Daniea’s marriage, enraged he swore this wouldn’t be the end of the matter but that worry the men wouldn’t ruin the newlyweds day with, not until it was necessary.


	16. Chapter 15

     Snickers and sly comments hung in the air around Jamie as they rode back to Castle Leoch, all of which were in the spirit of good fun. Yet the longer they rode together the more distant Daniea seemed to become, the weight she had been carrying, back upon her shoulders.   
“Lass, what seems to be the matter, I would have expected ye to be happy?” Murtagh questioned, reining in his horse to walk with hers.   
A fake smile appeared on her face, “Aye, I am happy, couldn’t be happier in fact.”  
“Now that’s a tale if I have ever heard one, and believe me Lassie I have heard some whoppers in my time.” Murtagh explained, pointing casually at Angus and Rupert trotting ahead of them.   
“Where do I go from here?” She questioned, a weary sigh escaping her lips.   
Before he could answer Jamie galloped up signaling that they had found a spot to camp for the night before their final trek to Leoch in the morning.   
Murtagh gently stroked her cheek, “We’ll talk later m'iníon.” He assured allowing Jamie to take his place beside her.   
“I didn’t see you this morning?” She noted, attempting to be friendly. Yet even though they had become man and wife, even in the most intimate sense, the hard feelings still were under the surface.   
“ Aye, I’m sorry Lass, I had to ride out with Dougal first thing, besides you looked so peaceful asleep I couldna bear to wake ye.”   
Not knowing what to say she just smiled and allowed him to tell her about his morning. Once they had reached the glen where they planned to camp, Jamie asked Willie to take care of their horses so he could spend a little time with his new bride. Taking her by the hand he began to lead her up the hill to an overlook, away from prying eyes.   
“James Fraser what are ye doing?” She stated out of breath and weary from the unexpected hike.   
“Can’t a man want a little privacy with his wife, I haven’t got a minute alone with ye in days.” He huffed, a wicked grin spreading across his face.   
“Oh no, I don’t think so.” She giggled, backing away slowly.   
“Why not, it’s quiet and beautiful if I do say so myself, and I bet the grass is soft.” He chuckled as he rushed to scoop her off her feet, twirling her around until her hair comb had fallen to the ground. Her ebony locks fell all around her in a tangle of waves and curls, “Mo fiadhaich aon ,” He marvels, trailing his fingers through her long hair, “Ever since I met you, I’ve thought the Fae sent a siren to capture my soul.”   
His honesty cracking the ice around her heart as his face became serious. He let a deep breath out as his forehead touched hers, his fingers now stroking her cheek.   
“Does the need ever stop?” he questioned, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, looking her in the eyes.   
Her brow furrowed, unsure of what he meant.  
“It aches something fierce when I am not with ye, it started when I first met ye but now, I need you all the time I can’t concentrate or even breath without you near, I worry…” She stopped him with a sweet kiss on the cheek.   
His eyes now ravenous, “What about this feeling?” he snarled wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in tightly. “The wanting ye, needing to be joined with ye could make a man go mad.”   
She couldn’t help but laugh at his feelings.   
“Must be my siren powers.” She teased, turning and running away from him down the other side of the hill. Quick as a flash he ran after her, grasping her from behind and tumbling into the tall grass. A luminous smile plastered on his face as he pinned her arms above her head in a playful  manner.   
“Best be thanking my lucky stars I’m not a seafaring man, you would have drowned me already.”   
Catching his lips, she can feel his breathing becoming labored as he allows her to roll him over, now straddling him, she breaks the deep kiss, smirking at his hungry expression.   
“ How do you know I haven’t.” She retorted, gathering her skirts and running full speed towards the camp, leaving him in the grass groaning, begging for release.   
A half an hour later he meanders into camp, looking less than cheery. Daniea meanwhile brushing her horse and joking with her friends.   
“Thought we lost ye?” Dougal chuckled, piling wood into a pit.   
“Nope, just an evil witch of a woman decided to play a cruel trick on me is all.”   
Murtagh, Angus and Rupert burst out in laughter as Jamie discreetly attempted to readjust himself as his eyes laid upon the “witch” once more.   
Dougal clapped him on the shoulder, nodding in understanding.   
As the night sky devoured the sunset, they all gathered around the fire listening to Rupert tell the tale of the mysterious Water Horse and his bride. Daniea could listen to him for hours, yet when the story was almost over the horses began to fidget at the edge of camp. All the men quietly wrapped their hands around their weapons in preparation for a fight, yet none gave away that they knew intruders were near. Jamie bent over to Daniea, slipping his long dagger in her palm.   
“When I tell you, run for the rock face near the hill and wait till I come get ye.”  
Like fire blazing in the night the rival clan descended from their hiding spots, crashing into the camp like a huge wave. Then men fought brutally, metal clashing in the night. Yet Daniea didn’t run to the rock face, she ran to higher ground, clutching the long knife in one hand and her dirk in the other. Every slash and stab ran home as she worked her way through the crowd of clansmen. When the first ones fell, she sheathed her dirk, picking up a sword and began to fight just as fiercely as any of the Mackenzie men.    
  No sooner than it started the rival clan retreated, unable to steal much of the grain and supplies collected for taxes.  Jamie immediately headed towards the rock face, a triumphant grin on his face that soon turned to panic when he discovered she wasn’t there.  He began to run for the others and found them standing awe struck around her as she wiped the blood stained sword on one of the seven bodies splayed at her feet. Not believing what he was seeing, he yanked the blade from her hand, tossing it to the ground as he dragged her back up the hill for answers.   
She stood still, arms crossed, the night wind whipping her hair about as he seethed in gaelic, pacing like a caged animal.   
“I told ye… to go to the rock face and stay there till I came fer ye.”  
She didn’t answer.   
“You could have been killed! Or hurt.” He urged, running his hands through his hair.  
“I’m fine Jamie.” She stated calmly.   
“Do you know what if would have done to me if ye got hurt again? Do you want me to go mad?” he hissed, grabbing onto her arms, trying not to shake the sense back into her.   
She wasn’t ready to have this conversation, luckily he drew her into his arms and held on for dear life.   
“Don’t ever do that to me again, ye ken?”    
Again she didn’t answer, but silenced him with a reaffirming kiss that in turn calmed his nerves while warming his already scalding blood.   
The click of a gun’s hammer locking into place by Jamie’s temple instantly froze him. The pressure of the barrel nudging him away from Daniea who stood stone faced against two cowardly stragglers from the nights raiding party.   
“The gods smile upon us brother,” the one said holding the gun to Jamie’s head. “What fortune to catch a wanted man with a hefty price upon his head.”   
The other one snickered, licking his lips as his eyes drifted over Daniea’s form.   
“And what do we have here?” he said inching closer to her.   
Jamie began to fight towards her but the barrel pressed even harder, a reminder not to move.  
Daniea grinned wickedly, raising her skirts slightly as she inclined her head towards them.   
“Just a night’s worth of pleasure.” She cooed, “One that hasn’t been paid fer yet.”   
She teased, biting her lip as she slowly untied the top of her corset strings, exposing the tops of her breasts.  
The men chuckled while Jamie turned pale as a ghost, unable to do anything to stop them.   
“It would be a shame to let such a beautiful creature go to waste, wouldn’t it brother?” The one stalking towards her called.   
“Aye it would,” She agreed, playing with her skirts. “And ye two should make him watch, I’ve had him before, he needs a lesson on how real men handle a woman.” She smirked.   
They laughed as Jamie struggled even harder.   
Daniea sauntered over to her first lover of the night, dragging her hands in a languishing fashion along his body, making him harden fast and furiously.   
“You ready?” She called to the drooling man ready to ravage her. Slowly she pulled her skirts up, preparing to put on a show they thought, when a blade glinted in the moonlight, with a twirl faster than the wind she raked it deep across his throat, blood arching through the air drenching her being. The other brother suddenly realizing what she did, moved slightly to shoot Daniea when Jamie bolted his arm up, making the gun charge in the air while simultaneously slashing his dagger across his attackers throat, with so much strength he almost decapitated him.   
Jamie’s hand shook as he tried to reach for Daniea, whose face was as grave and unfeeling as could be.   
“Mo fiadhaich aon?”   
She didn’t utter a single word, while his pleading face looked at her with such horror.   
The others had heard the gunshot and had come running, only to discover more bodies and a trembling Jamie, staring at his blood soaked bride.   
    She bathed while the men moved the bodies to the other side of the glen where their clan would collect them. That night Jamie tossed and turned with nightmares and when he awoke a hardness had befallen his emotions, anger seeping into his muscles.   
He didn’t dare look at Daniea or even touch her. He couldn’t understand her reckless behavior and her cold bloodedness. But worst of all he couldn’t believe he had already failed in his promise to never let anything harm her again, if she hadn’t of acted so quickly or had frozen with fear; he would have watched her be raped multiple times and possibly murdered before his eyes.   
“Jamie?” She called, her voice riddled with worry, he hadn’t spoken to her since the incident.   
He didn’t respond, yet she could see his knuckles go white as he squeezed his reins in his fists.   
She cursed in gaelic, gathering up her lead and sprinted away from him to settle next to Murtagh at the front of the caravan.   
Jamie could tell they were having a deep discussion because of the hand gestures and the way they glanced back in his direction. Yet he stayed in his place till Castle Leoch loomed in the distance. Home for the time being.   
It was dinner when they reined in their horses, cold and hungry they ventured into the castle, greeted wholeheartedly by Mrs. fitz and Alec.   
Jamie took his place with Daniea as they walked towards the head table, Colum standing, a broad grin on his face.  Along the table with him sat his wife, son and a newcomer Jamie had never seen before.   
An older gentleman, dressed in all black, his appearance harsh and weathered.   
Before another word was spoken the man rose to speak, a hush dispersed among the crowd.   
“Why Colum you did do it after all, you found my daughter. The assassin!” He spat, eyes boring into Daniea’s own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long waits between chapters, life just gets in the way but I want you all to know I haven't abandoned the story and its no where near finished.

   Daniea’s face contorted into a vicious smirk. “Father.” She acknowledged.    
Then turning towards Colum, a wide smile of true affection appeared on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jamie frozen to the spot he stood. Colum cleared his throat multiple times as Taran finally sat back down, swishing the ale within his goblet in an arrogant fashion.   
“ I believe there is congratulations in order, my nephew and your daughter have been married.” Colum stated attempting to move the conversation away from Taran’s blusterous accusation.   
“I agreed to no such match.” Taran growled.   
Daniea chirped up before Colum became increasingly more agitated.  
“Father?” She purred stepping up towards the table. He leaned forward as she whispered in his ear. Within seconds his hand was crushing down around her throat as an evil laugh sounded from within her.   
All the men drew their weapons and began making their way swiftly to her aid but halted when her hand went up to her side, signaling them to stand down.  She spoke once more, so that only Taran could hear. His skin paled as his hand slowly withdrew from her now bruising neck. Jamie could see her face, staring her father down. The smile and glare she gave him made his stomach turn as it practically dripped with venom.   
The woman he stared at now wasn’t his beloved. This woman was dangerous and not to be trifled with. This woman made dread creep into Jamie heart and began to make him question how far his love was willing to go.   
Dougal broke the tension by slapping Taran on the back breaking him from the fearful trance Daniea had induced him in.   
“I believe it is a match that you will come to approve of. And we will be able to discuss this at length later on, but for now we are all tired and wish to eat and rest. Colum? Shall we continue this tomorrow?”   
Colum shook his head feverishly. “Of course.. of course why doesn’t everyone get settled and Mrs. Fitz would be more than happy to bring you supper.”  
Without a word Murtagh and the boys headed off as Dougal and Colum stayed to chat with Taran.   
Jamie felt a tug on his arm and simply followed the pressure. It was Daniea guiding him upstairs to the room they would now share together, the  same room where she had first bandaged him up within.   
As soon as the heavy door clicked closed behind them Jamie whirled on Daniea. Grabbing her by the shoulders tightly, making her stare into his furious eyes.   
“Who.. are.. you?” He seethed.  
“I’m your wife.” She stated calmly trying to not let the pain of his ever increasingly tight grip show.  
“You are not my wife!” He growled. “My wife is a sweet, loving woman who could never…”  
“James let me go.” Daniea stated trying to remain calm.   
“Who are you! What are you?”   
“Let me go and I will explain.” She tried once again.  
His grip tightened even more. “You think me a daft fool, let a viper like you go.”  
Within two heartbeats, she had maneuvered out of his grasp and had drawn her blade.  
He stood shocked unable to wrap his head around what had just happened.  
“I am not a viper you horse’s arse! I am your wife! And if you ever lay a hand on me ever again in such a way James Fraser I will cut off your manhood and feed it to the dogs, do you understand me!” She screamed, her Irish temper in full blast.  
He remained still, his hands clasped to his sides.   
“I told them this was a terrible idea, we should… I should have told you but Murtagh said it shouldn’t be known unless it was necessary.” She panted, talking partially to herself and partially to Jamie.  
“Jamie please calm down and listen to me before you go doing or saying something you will regret.” Daniea pleaded, putting down her blade. “You owe me at least that much you hot headed ninny.”   
“Are you what he claims? An assassin?” Jamie questioned fearful of the answer.  
Daniea let out the breath she had been holding, “Yes and no, I was once but no more.”   
“How can I believe you? That woman I saw in the hall was hideous and cruel... I don’t know you at all.”   
“Jamie please? Daniea begged, “It’s was all an act I promise. I developed it long ago to deal with my father and men like him. Jamie, I told you on our wedding night that most men who tried to rape me paid with their lives...”    
Jamie brushed past her, cutting her off and sat on the bed, clasping his head in his hands.  
“Jamie. I’m sorry for not telling you every grisly part of my past but I didn’t want to burden you with it. All you need to know is yes, at one time in my life I did what I had to, to survive which was to make sure certain people didn’t remain breathing. People like Randall.”  
She kneeled in front of him, running her hands down his arms.   
“Jamie I have never lied to you. I am the same person I was yesterday and the day before that. I have a past that is misunderstood much like you do.”   
“Aye, but I never murdered people in cold blood.”  
“That’s not fair… I had to I…”  
Jamie pulled her into his embrace, kissing her angrily before releasing her and walking towards the door.  
“Jamie? What was…”   
“I was kissing my wife goodbye, she might as well be dead to me because the woman who stands before me could never be her. If you can murder then only god knows what else you have done or are willing to do. ” He told her, his voice rough and cracked.  
“But…. you're mine..” She sobbed, as the door slammed shut.  
Dropping to her knees she cradled herself against the anger and finality of his words.   
She stayed their all night rocking back and forth on the floor, humming a song her mother sang to her to try and keep from shattering into a million pieces.  
Meanwhile Jamie rode into the village with Angus, Rupert and Murtagh to drown his sorrows and give them an earful.  
“She’s no better than that bastard Randall! He kept yelling in his drunken stupor, unyielding to their plights to just sleep it off and try talking to her in the morning.  As the night grew ever darker the company of women made themselves known around the tavern, and each dark haired woman aroused a new furious reaction from Jamie.   
“Go back to the castle boy, crawl into bed with the girl and sleep this off.” Murtagh told him, all too aware of his fragile state.   
“She has you under her spell.” He slurred looking at Murtagh, “She has you all under her spell… Siren indeed…” He muttered remembering his conversation with her on the hill. Casting a growing wave of hurt and lust coursing through his body.   
“She’s no siren you fool, you're drunk.” Rupert stated barely able to see straight.  
“I shall prove it then!” Jamie announced waving over one of the women.  
Angus and Murtagh looked at each other confused then horrified.   
“I shall break her spell on me once and for all.” He slurred taking the woman's hand, signaling for her to show him the way. Her mousey brown eyes gleamed at the attractive, drunken client, expecting a pleasant night.  
“Jamie don’t do this.” Murtagh growled. “You have a loving woman at home who would do anything and has done anything for you. If you do this no matter how drunk you are or not, no matter how mad and hurt you are right now, you will regret this.”   
Murtagh then pulled the woman from Jamie’s grasp, maneuvering her over to Angus.  
“I say the man can do whatever he pleases. If his woman don’t please him, I know I sure as hell can.” She spatted making her way back to Jamie, not wanting to trade the handsome one for the more lowly possibility.  
“Jamie!” Murtagh threatened.   
He downed the rest of his ale and pulled the wench in tight to his side. “I’m done talking.” He growled, turning away from the group, ready and willing to follow the woman into a back room.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on a roll cant wait to share what I have been working on for months with you all. More to come possibly today. So stay tuned.

As the afternoon sun hung low in the sky Jamie awoke, the room spinning out of control making his stomach flip over and over again.  
“Daniea?” He choked, his throat dry and hoarse as he gazed at the mass of golden brown hair lying in his lap.   
Within a flash the night’s events came back to him. A whirl of anger, the feverish disposal of clothes, the tearing of teeth and nail on flesh as he buried himself over an over again into a woman that made him feel more empty than the bottle of whiskey by the bedside.   
He tried to move, he had to get out of this place but as his body rocked, the head within his lap arose. Her cheeks blushing and a smile of pure pleasure on her face.    
“You can call me whatever you like.” She giggled as she began to stroke his manhood once more.   
“You know I have never not charged for my services but you… oh anytime you want to stop by it would be my pleasure I’m sure.”   
     He pushed her aside, frantically trying to find his clothes. As he glanced up he saw his disheveled appearance in the mirror. Claw and bite marks plastered his form, his stomach finally coming to it’s senses spilled over, making him retch in the pot by the corner. He heaved till he thoughts his guts would soon be spilling forth from his mouth.   
As he slowly rode home, the night’s events with the woman became ever clearer. He took out all his frustration and anger on her, which she took as immense pleasure. He made her shatter over and over again without stopping because he did not feel anything for her except contempt for Daniea. The night brought him no release but more heart ache than he could ever imagine.   
 As he arrived back at the castle Alec soon ushered him towards Colum’s study.   
“Lad, where in all of hell have you been?”   
Alec shook his head in disapproval once he took a good look at him.    
“What is it?” Jamie groaned, only wanting to find his own bed with his own woman lying within it.  
“You were wanted hours ago by your Uncles, get your arse up there!” Alec pushed.  
As he walked into the study Colum and Dougal’s sullen faces greeted him, along with Taran who was casually lounging in one of the arm chairs.   
“What’s this?” Jamie asked again, barely remembering they were suppose to meet that morning to discuss Daniea and their nuptials.   
“Oh nothing you should concern yourself about boy. It looks like you had quite the fun time last night.” Taran jeered.   
“Jamie, I think it would be best if you sit down.” Colum stated, taking a steep drink from his Rhenish glass.   
Just then three light raps on the door sounded. Then stepped in Daniea, clad in an extremely tight fitting black gown that hugged all of her curves.   
“Ahhh doesn’t she look bonnie.” Stated Taran, standing to take a closer look.   
“Doesn’t this gown make her beautiful breasts look so plump lad?” he questioned Jamie, running his hands over the contours of Daniea’s corseted chest.   
Jamie immediately began to lurch towards Taran but Dougal caught his arm holding him back. The action brought a deep laugh from Taran’s throat.  He then maneuvered her unbound hair from her face, laying it to one side, exposing her bare neck.    
“I believe it is almost time my fox, are you ready?”   
Daniea simply nodded as her father gathered a black cloak from the chair he had been resting in. The clasp an ornate silver and jeweled fox head, shining against the watch’s tartan that framed the inside of the cape and hood.   
As he laid it gently on her shoulders, he kissed her just below her ear lobe as he clasped it together.   
“Oh don’t look so sad boy, I saw your face yesterday when you found out who my fox really is. I thought you would be most happy to be relieved of her ill gotten presence so soon.” he cooed, positioning himself behind her, “ oh and don’t worry I shall make certain that they are both taken care of.” he chuckled now resting his hand on Daniea’s abdomen.   
Pure confusion fogged over Jamie’s mind, he wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming or drunk.   
“May I say goodbye father?” Daniea asked sweetly between gritted teeth.   
“Of course dear heart.” Taran agreed.  
Daniea kissed both Colum and Dougal’s cheeks and whispered to them, then as she turned towards Jamie, Taran grabbed her arm.   
“Did you leave the note you asked me to let you write?”   
“Yes, father it’s in my room.” She stated.   
“Then we shall be going,”   
Daniea nodded, looking over Jamie, noticing every mark and the smell of the brothel that clung to him, choking her senses.   
Taran carefully rose her hood and escorted Daniea away from the study to the black horses that awaited to take them far away from Castle Leoch.  And away from Jamie with not so much as an explanation.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im on a roll, lol been dying to share these upcoming chapters for months. Finally got them mostly edited. Hope you enjoy! More to come!!

“You idiot, you miserable sack of shit!” Dougal began screaming before Colum cut him off.   
“Must I even ask where you were last night or what you were doing.” Colum huffed as he watched the horses ride into the distance.  
“No Uncle.” he groaned, his head still reeling.   
“Yer still drunk, ya daft fool.” Dougal began again, wanting to grind some sense into the boys hide.  
   Jamie couldn’t argue, the room was still spinning.  Dougal lost all control, grabbed Jamie by the collar, dragged him outside and dunked him into the horse trough until he finally fought back against the cold water.   
“Alright! Alright! Stop damn you!” Jamie roared.   
“Damn me? No Damn you, you brat.” Dougal groaned, throwing his stumbling form into the grass.   
“When you have gained control of your senses boy, come find us.” Dougal stated, wading off back into the castle.   
Jamie napped in that clearing, not wanting to move. The haze of words and forms becoming clearer and clearer until the day's events were crystal in his memory.  
Daniea clad in black, Taran’s taunting and groping... his fox…. he will take care of them… his hand on her stomach… her fighting spirit, gone... the letter in the room.    
Jamie ran full speed, the need to find Dougal and Colum insurmountable. He found them both in the study, slowly sipping on glasses of Rhenish, barely speaking.   
“Bout time you dragged your arse out of the hole ye dug. Proud of yourself are ye. Barely married a fortnight and already finding solace in the company of whores.” Dougal spat, not wanting to even look at Jamie.   
Jamie groaned, looking on at Colum.   
“What happened Uncle?”  
“Well lad, while you were away being merry in the whorehouse, yer bride was busy saving yer arse from the noose.”  
Jamie stared in disbelief.   
“You might have not liked her history, neh you practically threw her away if what Mrs. Fitz overheard last night is to be held true. You idiot, Taran is the leader of the watch, you know the vagabonds that want your head on a pole for the sake of a sack of gold.”   
Jamie’s breathing began to catch.   
“He knew who you were, we tried everything to keep Taran from turning you in but in the end Daniea gave herself over to him, to work for him if he let you go. You might not have liked what she use to do and will most likely do again, but you owe that lass your life ten times over!” Colum yelled, not being able to hold onto his temper any longer. So instead he handed Jamie a sealed paper.   
As he looked on it was an official release noting he was excused from all crimes committed against the crown, and was no longer a wanted man.  The scorching sting of tears began in the back of his eyes as the paper fell to the floor. She saved him not only from Randall but he was now a free man as well. A task he had been trying to accomplish for years.   
Jamie leaned against the wall, gripping the paper tightly in his hands.   
“She didn’t fight back… she…”  
“She is his now Jamie, and she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your freedom.”  
“What?..” Jamie began to stutter, trying to ask the question that he feared most of all. “What did Taran mean when...when he said he would take care of them both?”   
Dougal downed the whole glass he just poured, and sat the glass back down as to not chuck it at Jamie’s head.   
“Are you truly that daft? She could be carrying yer child you fool. Or do you not remember how babies come to be.”   
Jamie sank to the ground, covering his eyes. The thought had never occurred to him that lying with her could produce an heir. Yes, he knew it was still too early to know but he did know that with every release his chances grew.   
“I….I…..”  
“You what!” Dougal growled. “You managed to lose not only yer dignity but wife and possibly child all in one day. That takes some men decades to do…. Get out of my sight!” He screamed pushing Jamie out of the door.   
Slowly he made his way to her room, where the last part of her resided. The note that she had placed on the bed. Careful to break the wax seal he removed the heavy letter, a flash of pearl and iron falling from its contents onto the bed.  His breath hitched. The scotch pearls he gave her on their wedding day, and her wedding ring.   
Shaking, he opened the letter to read.  
Jamie,   
  You're finally free. Enjoy all that life has to offer. I release you from your vows, marry another for I am dead to you.  
~Daniea


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I hope you enjoy the last few chapters, I have to take a break posting because I have to work all weekend but will have more up Sunday or Monday. So much more to come. Enjoy!

 Month after month passed, and not a single word about Daniea could be discovered. Yet Murtagh was fairly sure she wasn’t in Scotland anymore. Recently he had caught wind of dozens of aristocrats that had met their untimely demise in brothels all over France and Britain.   
 During the day Jamie scoured the countryside looking for information on both her and Tarran; along with sparing with each individual who would give him a good fight.   
  At night he slept wherever his exhausted body laid to rest. Dreams of better days haunting him, condemning his mind to getting any bit of peace. Many a night he forced himself to stay away from drink and the company of others, and many a night Laoghaire would seek him out, begging for him to take her as his new bride. Disgusted by her advances he made sure to stay farther and farther away from Castle Leoch and those who damned him for his decisions.   
   As the colder weather began to descend upon them Murtagh finally rode out to meet Jamie.  
“How long has it been?” Jamie inquired, not having seen him since the week Daniea left.  
“Almost five months I believe. How are ye boy?” Murtagh inclined, not sure how to go about this conversation.  
“I stare at my dagger each day wondering if it shouldn’t be sticking forth from my heart, ye kin.”  
Murtagh simply sipped the ale brought to him.   
“I know where she is.” He stated.   
“Where?” Jamie pleaded, leaning over the table towards the older man.  
“Does it matter? She left for a damn good reason and I don’t want to go spoiling her plans. Also why should you know? Do you even deserve to see her again?” Murtagh paused, trying to rein in his temper.  
“No I don’t deserve such a kindness but...I have to know she’s safe and…. hopefully happy.”   
Murtagh contemplated this for some time, he too wanted to know she was safe and happy, and wanted to punish the fool boy for acting on his raw emotions.   
“Paris, just follow the lines of corpses in the brothels.”   
Jamie nodded and ran to collect his things for the voyage across the ocean.   
Weeks of torturous ocean passage, passed slowly, thankfully the letter he had sent prior to the voyage had arrived before his delayed vessel and his cousin Jared was more than happy to greet him at the port.   
After a couple days of rest and concluding how Jamie would best serve his time in France with Jared; he  finally began taking to the streets at night, exploring brothel after brothel in search of any sign of Daniea or the watch.  Almost a week later with no sign of her or corpses, Jamie began to think he was too late and that she had moved on. As he began to pack his bag to continue down the way Jared burst through the door after making a large sale and demanded his cousin go out with him this night to celebrate. Reluctantly Jamie agreed.   
 Jared’s carriage found its way to the most posh part of Paris and dropped them off at a closed off white brick townhouse.   
“Where are we?” Jamie implored, not sure he was ready to drink and pretend to be merry.   
“Heaven, dear boy, this is heaven.” Jared joked pushing Jamie through the house and into the massive expanse of gilded parlor.   
Jared ushered Jamie to a small table in the far corner, drinks and food were soon bestowed upon them as the night's delights began. Beautiful women lounged over every inch of the manor, entertaining all the wealthy gentlemen. Hours passed and Jamie barely partook in any of the splendor.   
“Cousin, I do remember a healthy drinker the last time I was home.” Jared mused, becoming aware of Jamie’s strange behavior.  
“Aye, yer right but I have since lost my taste.”   
“Pitty,” Jared huffed, “What about women then? Or are you still…” he cleared his throat.  
Jamie smirked, “No… no that has changed as well cousin.”  
“About time lad,” Jared boasted cracking him on the back with a cheer.   
“See anything that tickles yer fancy fer the night?”    
Jamie casually looked around to try and sway him that he did indeed care, “ahhhh, everything is a bit too….light for my taste.”   
“Ahh blondes are not yer taste then?”  
The image of Laoghaire popped in his head with the mention, “No, certainly not.” he quipped.   
“Well then it’s almost midnight perhaps the darkest beauty of the house could entice you.”  
Jamie simply smiled, picking up his goblet to escape from answering a resounding no, once again to his cousin.    
Minutes later, Jamie agonized leaving but couldn’t come to abandon his cousin, who as of yet had not chosen between five women to bed that night. When the clock struck midnight a harp melody began from the hallway.   
“Perhaps the night mistresses are more your taste cousin, I myself prefer the evening, gesturing to the remaining fair haired beauties.   
“Ahh here she comes, this is the one I mentioned, the darkest of them all, they call her Le renard noir. The Black Fox.   
Jamie slowly turned towards the stairs, descending in a blood red gown was Daniea. Jamie’s breath caught in his chest and his hands began to shake.  
“I knew it, you love the exotic ones.” Jared laughed, waving Daniea over.  
Jamie quickly turned hiding his face in the shadows of the corner.  
Slowly she came over, speaking perfect French. Not a hint of her Irish accent to be found.   
“Madam, you are simply stunning tonight.” Jared cooed, kissing her outstretched palm.   
“You are too kind, Monsieur.”  
Hastily Jared giggled as he reached into his jacket withdrawing a satchel of coins.   
“Tonight is for celebrating, I shall take these fine ladies,” he gestured to all the women surrounding him.   
“And please Madam Renard, would you please entertain my cousin?”  
Daniea smiled, quickly glancing around. “But of course, it would be my pleasure.”  
Jared gestured to the corner where Jamie slowly stood, taking Daniea’s out stretched hand.   
Daniea stumbled, just for an instant.  
“Would you like to remain here monsieur or go somewhere with more privacy.” She recited, trying not to look in Jamie’s eyes.  
“Privacy.” Jared bolstered, “This one needs to learn how to live again, I fear he is turning into a ghost. Madam would you work your dark magic on him if you please.”  
Daniea simply bowed low, grasped Jamie’s hand and began to lead him to the farthest room away from the party. Careful to lock the door behind them.  
They stood in complete silence for some time. Jamie’s back against the door, and Daniea leaning on the bed post. He could visually see that her body was shaking ever so slightly.  
“ Are you alright Mistress?” he questioned.  
A laugh erupted from her lips, “Mistress.. A bit formal for a highland brute.”   
Her accent returned, thick and enraged.   
“I didn’t mean to be here, it was pure accident.”  
“Accident, are you truly telling me James Fraser that you didn’t come all the way to France to find me.”  
“Well,” Jamie scratched his head, “I did, but not here, not tonight.”  
She couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer stupidity of it all.  
“I will go and you will never have to see me again, I just wanted to know if you were safe and…. and happy mistress.”   
“Oh, is that all. Safe and happy… safe and happy, you came across the damned ocean to see if I was safe and happy!” Her voice rose in ever growing anger.  
“And to thankyou for giving me back my freedom.”   
She stepped towards him so fast he never saw the right hook that landed on his jaw knocking him to his knees.   
“You mean the freedom I bartered my life for while you slept the night away with a whore!” She seethed, cracking her knuckles.   
“Aye,” Jamie replied, staying on the ground, blood beginning to well from his nose and busted lip.   
“So... let’s try this again James. Why did you really come to France? Because at our last meeting, checking if the assassin... that was.. How did you so eloquently put it? Was dead to you. Making sure if she was safe and happy seems a bit outlandish.”   
“It’s true Mo fiadhaich…”  
“NO, you do not get to call me that ever again! You know, I was so daft I actually thought you would come back to me that night. That you would actually talk to me, let me explain everything to you.” She sneered,   
He slowly stood, leaning against the door.  
“I should have..” he breathed, his voice low and raspy.  
“And I should have married Rupert, but you had to have your way James Fraser. It always has to be your way. If you couldn’t have me no one could but to this day I can count.. Let’s see, at least twice where you didn’t want me and look what happened.”  
She threw her gloves on the table and began undoing her corset.  
“Pardon me for not remaining in my finery while I argue with a complete bastard!” She growled,  
stepping behind a dressing curtain.   
She attempted to slow her breathing as to stop herself from simply yelling at the top of her lungs.   
Once she reappeared, she sat at her dressing table cloaked in a silken black robe.   
“Thats better,” she whispered to no one in particular. “So is that it, is that all you came to say James.”  
“I…” he stuttered, unsure where to go with the conversation. He had known what he wanted to say for months but now that the time was upon him, he was speechless.   
“If that is all. You are welcome. Yes I am safe and yes I am happy. Now don’t let the door hit you on the arse on yer way out.” She spat turning away from him to start letting down her pinned curls.  
He could see the tears welling up in her eyes in the mirror as he glanced back from the door.   
“You deserve all the happiness in the world Daniea, I hope this life makes you happy.” Jamie told her before unlocking the door.  
“Was she worth it?” Daniea questioned in a choke, trying to hold back her tears.   
Jamie barely could hear her speak. “Excuse me Mistress?”  
“Was the whore worth it?” She spoke louder now. “While I cried on the floor, begging whoever was listening that you would regain yer senses and just come talk to me. The whore you kissed and licked and stuck yer cock in, Was she worth it!”   
“No.” One simple answer.   
“I was furious with you, and drunk, so drunk in fact I though you actually could have been sent by the fae to bewitch me. I had never felt such need and love for something as I did with you, it drove me mad woman. You drove me mad. Yet that is no excuse, so no, it wasn’t worth it.” Jamie stated, standing tall, preparing for the outburst she was famous for. “And just so you know mistress,” he continued, “I haven’t touched either since, no drink and no…”   
“Yer a free man, you can do whatever you choose.” She stated.  
“Aye, but my temper, stubbornness and drink all cost me my life.”  
She turned towards him, her face stone.   
“You are sounding of nonsense, you have your life. Free from the burdens of Randall, the watch and a villainous wife.”   
“No, you were my life. My only reason for being.”   
“Jamie…” She began, her voice softening.   
“Please Daniea just can we talk, just this night.” he pleaded, grasping her cold hands.  
Tears welled up once again in her eyes, her voice catching in her throat.  
“I’m sorry Jamie, but no. I can never forgive you, I can’t ever be with you again. Everytime I look at you, I don’t see the love I once had, only the thought of you entangled with another.” She choked. “How could I become so meaningless to you that you would go and hurt me so.”  
He dropped to his knees, hands curling within the fabric of her robe by her legs.  
“I’m sorry, so so sorry Mo fiadhaich aon. I will do anything, be anything for you.” he gasped, unable to breath.   
“No Jamie, I can’t, you must go.” She pushed, twirling around facing the bed once more.  
Suddenly he was at her back, wrapping his arms around her quaking form.  
“Daniea, please?” he pleaded into her shoulder, trying to calm his own racking sobs.   
“Jamie, leave me be.” She pleaded once more.   
He knew she was right, he slowly moved his hands down her waist, holding on for one second more when he noticed a small bulge at her abdomen.   
Daniea gasped at his hands, shoving him backward towards the door.   
“Go Jamie, and never look for me again!” She cried, a mixture of anger and fear burrowed within her voice.   
As he stood outside her locked door, his whole body trembled as if it was awakening after a long slumber. The way she was cautious, the way her mannerisms had changed. He knew she was afraid and angry but most of all he knew she was in danger.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much more to come so stay tuned.

Every night for the next three days Jamie found his way back to that townhouse. And every night when the clock struck twelve and the dark beauties began to walk the grounds; he was left to discover that she had already been bought for the night by a benefactor that chose to take her out into the city, rather than stay in around all the debauchery.    
 As the sun rose high on the fourth day, Jamie made his way into the dining hall where Jared was busy grumbling over the paper and poor wine choices of his newest client.   
“Morning cousin.” Jamie announced as he grabbed a croissant and sat next to his cousin.   
“Morning indeed.” Jared huffed, as he raised his head from the paper. He couldn’t help but notice the pale pallor of Jamie’s complexion.   
“Out again all night I see. Did you visit Madam LaCord’s once again?” he questioned, with a hint of satisfaction.    
“Aye, can’t seem to help myself,” Jamie smiled.   
“Well my boy, you must be careful out there. Seems like the man eater of paris has once again struck.” Jared commented.   
“Maneater?” Jamie questioned.   
“Aye, oh I know you must have heard the tales. A whore, that makes her wealthy clients fall in love with her then she kills them mercilessly. Seems she has killed again last night. They found an englishman, the Duke of Sandringham his name was... poisoned in his paris townhouse by his maid.” He read out loud.   
    Jamie all but choked on his mouthful of bread. He knew Sandringham intimately unfortunately, as he was once a route of hope to clear his good name.   
“Do... do they know who this woman is?” Jamie asked, knowing if Daniea’s identity was ever discovered they would do much worse than hang her.   
“That’s the funny part. No one has any clue it seems, she leaves no trace and she uses no method twice, the paper says.”   
The whole day Jamie paced up and down the grounds waiting, biding his time till he could return to the brothel to hopefully speak with Daniea once more.  Yet as he finally entered, he quickly noticed many of the girls he had never seen before, and many he had become accustomed to over the week have disappeared.  When midnight approached and a new grouping of women appeared he finally called one over.   
“Monsieur, how may I be of service this evening?” She cooed, tangling her fingers into Jamie’s coat collar.  
Jamie smiled, grinning a bit awkwardly, “You are new here, are you not?” He questioned.   
Her smile grew wider, yes and no. I come and go as I please.” She teased, trying to angle for the job.   
“Ummm, I mean in this house, I haven’t seen you here before, or many of the other women.”  
“Oui, that is true.”  
Jamie slowly handed her a few coins.   
“I am looking for a woman who use to reside here, do you know where she could have gone.”  
The woman’s smile began to disappear. “I might.” she answered.  
Jamie once again dug out more coins, “For your help.” he stated.  
“Madam Elise’s, she is Madam LaCord’s business partner. We rotate houses to keep you gentlemen happy by having a variety of pleasures to sample.   
“Merci,” Jamie smiled as he picked up his coat and left.   
It was almost three in the morning by the time Jamie arrived at Madam Elise’s which was almost a mirror image of the townhouse he just left. As he stepped inside his eyes quickly fell on an all too familiar face. Her cream colored gown draped off of her pale shoulders as she merrily seemed to converse with a stern looking Frenchman that refused to move his hand from Daniea’s knee.    
  Every small touch and flirtation that she demonstrated infuriated Jamie more and more, making him take to sipping the wine that had been brought to his table. As the dawn began to break Jamie sluggishly jerked awake to the feeling of a quick hand rifling through his vest pocket.   
Snatching the intruder, he was soon faced with a young boy with curly black hair and dark eyes.   
“And what do you think you might be doing lad?” Jamie sneered.   
“I was helping you with your…” the french boy began.  
“You were helping me relieve myself of some coins. I give you credit lad, I almost didn’t notice.”  
“ Monsieur please!”   
Jamie looked over the scraggly boy. He could have been no more than twelve years old. Underweight and undernourished.   
“ What’s your name lad?” Jamie ordered.  
“Claudel, monsieur.”  
“Sounds like a girl's name,” Jamie huffed, “Where do you live lad?”  
He looked around, unwilling to answer.   
“Tell me or I shall have to report you. I bet if I look in your pockets I would find trinkets that would make some people very unhappy to know they be missing.”  
The boy pointed to a small door that laid under the stairwell.   
“Do you know who that is?” Jamie asked, casually pointing in Daniea’s direction.   
“Oui, I know both the Lady and the gentleman.”   
Jamie thought for awhile. “ Lad if you run small errands for me, I promise I won’t turn you in, as long as you don’t steal another thing I don’t ask you too.”   
The boy thought for a long moment. “Alright monsieur, I promise.”  
“Good lad,” Jamie then handed him over a fist full of coins. “ This is your pay for the week, make sure you eat something.”  
The boy’s eyes lit up, “ Merci Monsieur!”  
“Also, no more Claudel, you need a man’s name… Fergus. You’ll now be Fergus.”  
The boy shook his head feverishly.   
“Now Fergus, who is that man?”   
“Comte St. Germain, my lord.”  
“And you said you know the lady as well?”   
“Oui, that’s my lady.  She has lived here off and on for a few months. When I see her in the mornings she shares her breakfast with me and sings to me when I can’t sleep.”   
Jamie’s heart skipped a beat.  
“Well I need you to keep a close eye on your lady Fergus. If anything strange happens with her I need you to tell me immediately.”  
“I will not let you hurt my lady!” He boasted.  
“Calm down lad,” Jamie told him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I have known her a long time and want to make sure she stays safe.”  
Fergus nodded in agreement and took the piece of parchment that told him where to find Jamie in case he needed him.    
As he glanced over once again, Daniea was standing up to lean in towards St. Germain. Pecking him ever so slightly on the cheek before retiring up the stairs.   
Jamie wanted till both had made their way from the area.  
“I shall see you soon lad,” Jamie told Fergus, ruffling his hair. “And lad, don’t tell her that I am here.”  
Fergus nodded and watched as his new master rode away into the day.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. Love to hear everyones thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

        Every afternoon Fergus ran into town to meet with Jamie. And with every growing day Jamie became more and more attached to the young lad. Soon Jamie began bringing him back to Jared’s for proper meals and new clothes that would actually fit his frame that was growing more healthy by the day.    
        And everyday Fergus would report in on Daniea’s activities with the men that visited her. As he feared, she was being monopolized by this Comte St. Germain and would allow no one to spend an evening with her. Fergus let it slip one afternoon that he was afraid that soon Germain would take her for his mistress.   
       It took every ounce of self control for Jamie not to ask about Daniea outside of her nightly routine, but he knew if he was to try and free her from this life of death and her tyrant of a father he had to keep his personal vendetta’s to himself, he at least owed her that.   
As he sat at his study table while Fergus ate heartily, Jamie’s mind began to wander. It brought him back to his time in the stable a mere week after Daniea had left with Taran. He remembered quite vividly trying to stack hay but the constant pounding and thundering of hooves on wood, splintering them with every strike made it impossible to ignore. As he made his way towards the sounds he knew exactly who it was before even seeing the destruction waiting on the aisle. Raven was throwing his head, rearing and crashing down on anything he could come into contact with.  It was as if he knew he would never see Daniea again and he was fighting against everything that kept him pinned up.   
As the memory passed and Jamie sat in that study chair he truly began to realize how Raven felt that day.   
“My lord?”  Fergus called, fully shaking Jamie from his thoughts.  
“What is is lad?”   
“I have to go back now, thankyou for supper.” Fergus stated, his cheeks now filled with color.   
“Yer welcome lad.”   
Fergus paused at the door, “My lord?”   
“Aye,”  
“You said you know my lady very well, yes?”  
Jamie shook his head, not liking where the conversation was heading.  
“What would make her happy?” Fergus asked, his face contorting to concern.   
“Is she unhappy?”   
“Oui, I believe so. Every morning there is yelling in her chamber, and when I visit while she puts on her rouge she doesn’t smile or hum anymore.”   
Jamie thought for a moment before putting his hand up signaling for Fergus to wait a moment.   
 Stepping outside the back Jamie rifled through the garden before he found what he was looking for.   
“Here lad, give this to her, she will know what it means.” Carefully Jamie laid a four leaf clover in Fergus’s palm.  The boy smiled and took off running to the brothel.   
Many hours later, just as the day is about to begin again, loud pounding wakes Jamie from a dead sleep. Half asleep he makes his way down the stairs and flings open the front door. Fergus rushes past him, frantic.   
“My lord, she is gone!”   
“Who's gone lad?” Jamie questions, not fully awake.  
“They took her, the gens d'armes, they took my lady.”  
Realization hit Jamie in an instant. “Where did they take her Fergus?”  
“I don’t know my lord, I tried to stop them but I wasn’t strong enough.” he began to cry.  
Jamie took the young boy into his embrace.   
“It’s alright lad,” he told him. “ Now tell me everything that happened.”  
After Fergus had regain his composure Jamie sat him on the couch, crouching in front of him, listening intently.  
“Tonight after I saw my lady and gave her the present I saw Comte St. Germain coming through the front door like every other night.” He began. “He went straight to my lady’s room and went in without invitation. Awhile later I heard the yelling again and then there was a loud crash. So I began sneaking down the hall when Germain rushed out of the room in a fit.”   
Jamie listened carefully, noticing the boy’s voice beginning to crack.  
“After he left I went to check on my lady, it took her a long time to open the door but when she did I saw her room was destroyed and…. And she looked like she had been struck on the face. I told her I would get help but she ordered me not to. She said to not let it bother me, she told me everything was alright, but I knew she was lying.”   
Jamie’s face remained stone as he watched Fergus begin to fall apart once more.   
“ It wasn’t long that the ladies in the hall began screaming and I could hear the sound of boots stomping down the hallway. That one! I heard him say before Germain entered the room followed by the gens d'armes. I clung on to my lady, I pushed her behind me, I kicked and fought them but…. But they took her and I couldn’t stop them. I failed her my lord and you.”   
He began to cry once more.   
“Fergus, where did they take her?”   
“I’m not sure my lord, I wish I knew.” He coughed, burying his face in his hands.   
“Fergus, it will be alright. I need you to stay here where it’s safe. Do not go back to Madam Elise’s, do you understand me.”  
Fergus nodded, Jamie quickly hugged the boy before running to grab his sword and pistol before bolting out the door like a bat out of hell in search of the one person he knew would have the answer he was seeking.


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the updates. More to come.

Daniea sat in the in the cold, musty confines of the Bastille for hours. As every hour passed she tried harder and harder to pick the lock on her cell and escape. She knew she was done for the moment St. Germain didn’t drop dead immediately from the poison she injected into his system. Yet surprised that it was her temper that wound her up in the cell instead of her failed assassination attempt. The only thing she could do while working her way around the cell looking for weak points was replay how wrong the situation went.   
   One moment she was flirting and setting up to prick his neck with her poison ring and the next she was fighting off his forced advances, resulting in her knocking the aristocrat on his ass. The thought of him doubling over with such a punch made her giggle. Yet seeing young Claudel’s face as the armed men dragged her away haunted her.   
   She couldn’t see the sun from the depths of the prison but she could feel that it was closing in on the afternoon by how tired she was becoming. Within the hour four guards came to collect her, binding her in both wrist and ankle shackles, and escorting her to the courtroom. The Comte St. Germain grinned like a feline as he sat near the podium, his face turning an unappealing shade of green where her fist connected with his glass jaw.   
Before the judge made his way in, Comte strolled over, leaning on the railing.   
“Tsk, tsk, dearest.” he chirped, “If you would only agree to be mine we could forget this whole nasty affair, yet you would still need to be punished.” He insisted, rubbing his jaw.  
Daniea leaned in closely, her most seductive smile spreading across her face.   
“I would love to take your offer Monsieur…” she began, her face turning into her evil smirk, “But I rather fuck a leper than spend another moment with you.” She spat, spitting in his face.  
“You’re dead, you filthy whore!” He screeched, running back to his chair.  
This was a situation she was sure she would never win, men didn’t listen to women. Especially women who posed as prostitutes, even high end ones. The trial and sentencing seemed to be over before it had even begun. Her life spinning around her as they dragged her kicking and screaming out into the courtyard and into the stocks where they bound her wrists above her head at the whipping post.   
She struggled as hard as she could against the shackles, pulling and tugging till her wrists were bled from the metal biting into her skin.   
St. Germain stepped up to the post, whispering in her ear.  
“Let’s see if this will change your mind.” he sneered, licking a line across her cheek.   
He withdrew a knife, slicing the binding of her corset and through the back of her chemise, exposing the sensitive flesh of her back and shoulders to the crowd.   
The crowd roared to life as the captain of the guard stepped up, letting the cat of nine tails drag against the wooden floor.   
“Fifty lashes to be administered for wrongful disobedience. You may begin.” The judge announced.   
One…. the first crack of the whip teared at her flesh. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry but knew that she simply couldn’t.   
Two… the warmth of her blood dripping down her back is sickening.  
Three…. The criss crossing of marks have begun. Flesh merging with already ripped flesh makes her head spin and her stomach convulse.  
Four… Shes screaming in her head, the pain is unbearable.  
Five… The lashes are coming harder and quicker. The captain has found his rhythm  
Six… Hanging would have been less painful, she thinks to herself.  
Seven… she can’t feel her arms or legs anymore, only the mind numbing pain of her back.  
Eight… She heard the whip lash but didn’t feel the impact, only heat and pressure.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Jamie ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards the stockade. A large crowd had gathered around the whipping post and were cheering. As he pushed his way through the mass of people, he could clearly see Daniea trapped as he was in Fort William. Bursting forth as the whip found its mark again and again he leapt the instant it cracked down; this time landing on his back and not Daniea’s.  
The familiar pain burst stars in his vision as he stood holding Daniea’s sagging form against his; guarding her back with his own. Again the whip came down tearing through his jacket, scratching at his scarred back.  The captain then realizing he wasn’t going to move slowly lowered the whip, waiting for judgement to be called once again.    
“What in all god's green Earth do you think you're doing?” The Judge yelled.  
“This woman belongs to me, you have no right to harm my property without my consent.” Jamie mumbled, trying to remember some of the information he had picked up from Ned over the years.  
“Property? She is a whore.” Germain shrieked.  
“Aye, but she is my mistress. I am her patron, therefore she is mine.” he lied.  
“If she is your mistress, then why is she working in a brothel.” Germain questioned.   
“That is between her and I, Monsieur.”  
The judge then burst in, “Regardless, she still needs to be punished for attacking this gentlemen.”   
“I shall punish her in my own manner.” Jamie spat.   
“No, not good enough I demand retribution!” Germain screamed.   
Jamie took a deep breath, moving away from Daniea. She watched on as he slowly removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his vest.  
“Then since she is mine, I shall take the remainder of her punishment if the judge would allow it.”   
“No…” Daniea whispered.  
“I do not accept that!” Screamed Germain, yet the Judge looked inquisitive.   
“It is allowed, if he does in fact own the woman then he can take her stead as long as he guarantees she will be punished accordingly.”  
“Thankyou monsieur,” Jamie answered, thankful that his idea held true.   
Slowly the guards removed Daniea, unshackled her, and laid her on the floor next to the post. She curled up into the fetal position, unable to take her eyes off Jamie who had removed his shirt, inducing a collective gasp from the crowd at the sight of his back.   
He leaned down and gently stroked her cheek, “ I deserve this for every pain I have caused you Mo fiadhaich aon.”   
Jamie then turned, grabbing the post and nodded for the captain to begin again.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoying, love to hear all your comments and reviews!! More to come very soon so stay tuned.

As the whip rose in the air, the monstrous crack sounded as it leeched through his scars. Jamie stood stoic, unwavering in his stance as his back soon became bloody and mangled once again.  Daniea looked on in horror, with every strike her chest felt as if it would cave in. The tears that now ran down her bruised cheeks were not for her own pain but for his.   
 Almost an hour later the final lash butchered his back, as he stammered slowly from the post he noticed the crowd had mostly dispersed, his unfaltering strength no doubt becoming boring to witness.  The judge handed him his clothes before tenderly grasping Jamie’s hand in appreciation and awe, while St. Germain huffed off into the city.  
      He slowly dressed, the blood quickly soaked through his shirt and vest as he made his way over to Daniea. He gently laid his jacket over her flayed back, hiding her exposed skin from the harsh sun and onlookers. Silently, he mounted and led his horse to the stockade platform so Daniea could easily swing over and into his lap. Each movement made them wince in pain as he took her back to Jared’s.   
   The servants all gasped in horror once they saw Jamie, a bloody mess reining in his horse before the front door. He shushed them away as he dismounted, carefully he reached his arms up to slowly lift Daniea from the saddle.  As she was catching her breath from the pain of the ride a flurry of dark hair burst from the front door towards her.   
“Claudel!” Daniea exclaimed, sinking onto her knees, wrapping her arms around the weepy boy.   
“My lord did it, he saved you, just as he said he would.” He murmured in her arms, Daniea glanced up at Jamie as she whispered in his ear.   
“He always does.”   
“Come now lad, best be getting your lady a room so she can clean up.” Jamie smiled wearily.   
“Oui, my lord, right away.” Fergus cheered, running ahead to make preparations with the serving staff.  
Jamie motioned for her to enter the manor.   
“This is my cousin’s house, you’ll be safe here mistress.”  
“Claudel?” she asked.  
“The lad...I caught him rifling through my pockets one night and has been working for me ever since. No need for the boy to live in such a manner.”  
“The generous man…” Daniea played over in a near whisper.  
“You were the one giving him food and taking care of him.”  
“Aye, and gave the lad a proper name.”  
Daniea cocked an eyebrow in his direction, “What pray tell did you name him?”  
“Fergus.” He smiled.   
Daniea couldn’t help but let out a laugh.   
“Well I will have to thank Fergus for informing you about my arrest.”  
“I have to be honest mistress, I had the boy keep an eye on you for me,” He admitted, hanging his head abit. Jamie stood, still waiting for her temper to ignite.  
“Thankyou Jamie.” She softly stated.  
“Your room is ready my lady,” They heard yelled from the staircase where Fergus eagerly awaited.   
Daniea forced a weak smile and began ascending the staircase.   
“Jamie.” She called. He froze in place.   
“I need to attend your back… and my own. Who can I send out for herbs?”  
Jamie motioned to the maid bringing clean linens up the stairs.  She nodded and left to begin cleaning up in her room.   
An hour later Daniea had been given all the ingredients she requested from Master Raymond’s apothecary shop and was beginning to make a paste for the poultices when Jamie rapped on the door.  
“Come in.” She called busy by the fireplace.   
Jamie slowly limped in, the pain in his back finally reaching a point where he could barely stay conscious.  
“Sit on the stool,” Daniea instructed, waving her hand by the fireplace.  
      Jamie achingly removed his bloodied vest and shirt. A sharp hiss escaping his lips as the dried blood clung to the fabric.   
“I have to clean the wounds first, so try and stay still.”   
He nodded, allowing his eyes to roam over her form. She had washed and was now wrapped in a silken robe.   
“Don’t you need too..” he pointed at the poultices.   
“I already had Suzette apply it earlier.” She replied, gently washing his back.   
The silence that fell upon the room was stifling, the only noises that arose were those of pain as she placed the poultice strips across each whip mark till his back was fully covered.   
“I will have to change these twice a day for the next few days.” She informed him.   
He nodded, catching her hand as she turned back towards the fireplace.   
“Daniea, you have no idea how sorry I am.”  
She nodded, refusing to look at him.   
“Please..” He begged.  
“I can’t… I...I don’t know what to say. I never would have…” She stumbled over her words, “You took lashes for me?”   
“Why wouldn’t I? I love you more than life itself Mo fiadhaich aon.” He assured her, gently pulling her around to face him.   
“Jamie, please don’t.” She implored her eyes turning red from holding back tears.   
“You drive me mad woman,” He announced, taking both of her hands in his, kissing them gently.   
“Ugh, Jamie.” She growled pulling away, regaining her composure.   
“I know it won’t be easy but could we just try to find our place around one another again.”  
“Jamie, stop, you know I can’t… I must leave soon.”  
Anger flared in his eyes. “I won’t let you go back to him, I won’t condemn you to this fate.”  
“That’s not up to you…. I told you to forget about me and just enjoy your life.” She reminded him, crossing her arms across her chest.  
“I could never forget you lass, I could no sooner forget how to breathe. I know I have hurt you..”  
Daniea placed her hands on his chest stopping him in his tracks.   
“Seeing you take those lashes for me, it broke me Jamie… I no longer want to even think about our hurtful memories, they have cost us too much. But you must understand I cannot remain here, I have to go back and soon,”  
“You are my wife! I will not..”  
“No.  Not anymore,” She pushed, “I told you to marry another.”  
Jamie brushed his hand against her cheek, “Then you wish me death.” he softly told her, his brough deep.   
She stood on tip-toe and dragged her lips against his jaw, “Only if I stay.” she reminded him, pecking him gently on the cheek before pulling away, far from his grasp.   
“I’m tired, I am going to retire for the night.”  
Jamie nodded knowing there would be no use in arguing the matter any further that night, “As you wish mistress,” he muttered and  left her room.   
While she slept, he was busy writing letters to Murtagh, Dougal and other clan members. He would not let her go without a fight, and the first thing he needed to do was figure out what kind of man his enemy was.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the updates, been writing for awhile and cant wait to post.

The next week passed sluggishly, both of them straining to be cordial and understanding to one another. The pain of the lashes still ached greatly as they were still healing but Daniea had finally deemed it the right time to disappear. Mostly because she was sure Jamie was well out of the woods and no longer needed her healing expertise.   
 By cover of nightfall she had bribed Fergus to attain her belongings from Madam Elise’s and had them packed away, waiting for Jamie to leave her alone in the house. Finally that day came, he was called away by Jared, who needed help at the port. She feigned ill, assuring him that she was going to nap till dinner.   
  Waiting long enough to know he wasn’t going to turn around for any reason,she quickly changed, grabbed her bag of pure essentials and flew down the stairs to the stable. Careful to avoid any of the servants.  Daniea had been down there multiple times with Fergus in the past week, partly as she had informed him, that horses soothed her. Another to pick which mount she could steal without to much trouble. Feverishly she saddled a sorrel carriage horse that barely stepped foot outside of the pasture, due in part by its unruly nature.   
      Pulling on a long cloak and tricorn hat, she spurred the beast away from the manor and towards the outskirts of Paris and as far away from Jamie as she could get. Unbeknownst to her Fergus, still keeping his word that he would never let anything happen to his lady again, had come back from the port with fresh flowers for her room. As he was walking towards the open gate, he jumped back in surprise as a horse burst forth, running like the devil was nipping at its heels carrying an unknown rider. He ran through the house expecting everything to be amiss but it was still and quiet.   
“My lady,” he squeaked, racing up the stairs to her room. The door was ajar, and as he peeked inside he found her missing yet all of her clothes, jewelry and perfumes that she had asked him to fetch were still in their place. Fergus ran as fast as his feet would carry him through the winding streets down to the waterside where Jamie alongside Jared, was shaking the hands of the new wine merchants.   
“My lord.” He called in a wheeze, completely out of breath.   
Jamie politely excused himself, taking the boy over to sit on a crate.  
“Aye, what’s wrong lad?” He questioned, looking at him completely puzzled.   
“I...I,” he coughed, trying to catch his breath.   
“Slow down, deep breaths.” Jamie encouraged, kneeling in front of him.  
“I went back to the house to check on how my lady was feeling and to give her these,” he began explaining, shaking the bundle of limp wild flowers in his fist.  
“When I got there…” he huffed, “ she was gone.”  
“Gone?” Jamie grunted,  
“Oui, my lord. All her things were still in the room but she was gone. I searched the whole house.”  
Jamie shook his head in understanding.  
“You did well by letting me know lad, don’t worry yer head.”  
“But my lord what if the rider hurt her?”  
Jamie stopped in his tracks, “What rider?”  
“I saw someone galloping from the manor gates.”  
Jamie shook his head, and quietly spoke to Jared who excused him from his assistance. Once he got to the manor, Fergus showed him up to her room, and followed him through the stable.   
“Lad, which way was the rider heading?” Jamie asked, annoyance rittling his voice.  
Fergus pointed in the direction the rider took.   
“Now lad, stay here and don’t worry.”  
“But my lady?”  
“Aye, your lady will be fine.” he assured him, “at least until I get my hands on her,” he sneered  in gaelic as he gathered his mount and sped off after her.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy. More to come soon.

Daniea had an hour on Jamie, maybe two. She was careful to avoid any unnecessary contact with anyone, stopping only when her horse needed a break or water. Within a few more hours she would be on a cargo ship and free from the highlander nipping at her heels.  As the journey continued Daniea’s mount grew weary from the lack of exercise it had been condemned too, so she unwillingly slowed her pace, not wanting to force the tired animal.   
   Her journey trekked her through every back road, and waterway. When the dark sky began to peek she finally sought camp, away from all towns and villages to allow her horse much needed rest. For tomorrow she couldn’t afford to slow down, exhausted animal or not.   
  Thankfully when the sun rose and the morning dew clung to the grass in crystalline spheres, her horse was rearing to head off into the woods once again.   
“Almost there boy,” she told her horse, slowing him down into a canter as they entered one of the last clover fields they had to transverse.   
Within minutes the sound of fast moving hooves caught her attention, glancing back the shape of a large black destrier appeared, bursting from the treeline.   
“Dammit all to hell,” She groaned picking up her lead, spurring her horse faster  across the field. She never peeked over her shoulder, she refused to be distracted for even an instant as she raced ahead across the enormous expanse of field.  The hoofbeats grew louder and louder, she could now hear the breath of the stallion behind her as he pushed himself forward. Within an instant his rider had pulled ahead, snatching the reins from her hands, pulling her horse to an immediate halt. Daniea jumped down and began sprinting towards the woods. Harder and harder she pumped her legs, unwilling to give up.   
   Her head spun as the breath was abruptly knocked out of her. She tried to roll, catching her arms beneath her as the ground seemingly rose up to meet her. Her lungs burned as she maneuvered into a crouch, staring into the face of the one who tackled her. Jamie.   
He stared wide eyed at the rabid fox in front of him. Clad in black riding pants, boots and a billowing white shirt, cinched in by a black corset; resembling a man more so than a woman.   
“James I don’t have time for your games.” She growled, slowly withdrawing a dagger from her boot.   
“I won’t allow you to do this Daniea.” He stated, his annoyance plastered all over his face.   
He stared at her for a long instant, truly realizing he had no clue who this woman was in front of him.  As she stood, she threw off her cape allowing her to maneuver more briskly around the field.   
“I’m done talking, get out of my way!” She screamed at him as she switched blades, swiftly withdrawing the rapier that hung next to her hip.   
“Or what woman, you’ll run me through?” He laughed, aggravating her even more.   
“Aye, if I must.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.” He provoked.  
She was on him within a second, he had little time to react as her blade came slashing its way towards him. Stumbling back from the blow, he drew his own sword. Meeting her calculated thrusts with blocks that barely kept him from being skewered.   
“What’s wrong dearest? You look petrified.” She called, twirling around to aim for his exposed side.   
Her fierce blows and speed stunned Jamie. It had been many years since he truly had to concentrate against an opponent in swordplay.   
  He growled, retaliating with his brute strength against her agility, knocking her off center long enough to pin her sword arm down to her side as he held her against him. Forcefully, she threw her head back into Jamie’s face making him release her.  
As he staggered backwards, she sprinted towards his horse but as she was climbing into the saddle Jamie caught onto her leg pulling her back down onto the hard ground.   
Regaining her footing she came to discover his sword tip was now pressed against the hollow of her throat, guiding her to stand up.   
“Would you quit trying to kill me lass!” He roared, his breath coming in hard pants.   
He watched as her grip tightened on her blade and her eyes shift, accounting for all points of escape.   
“Let me go Jamie, I won’t warn you again.” She seethed.  
He was silent for a few moments, “Just tell me this. Are you going because you want too or because you have too.”  
She growled, clashing her blade with his once more as she refused to answer him.   
Their lethal dance continuing.   
“I don’t want to hurt you.” He called over the clash of steel.   
She couldn’t help but laugh, “Don’t worry, you can’t.”   
“Enough!” he burst minutes later as he untangled their blade once again.   
“Lass if it’s your true wish to leave then go, if you simply want to be rid of me just tell me, but if you are only doing this because your master beckons then fight with me, not against me.”   
She stood staring, her breast heaving as she tried to slow her heart.   
“It’s not that simple.” she urged him.  
“Aye, it is. You just have to have the courage.”  
She groaned, re sheathing her blade and tying her hair back up. Her thoughts and emotions clashed like titans within her. Crossing the expanse between them she wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck pulling him down to meet her feverish lips. Her fire engulfed him, igniting a passion within him that had long been dieing.   
 As she pulled away, she muttered “I have no choice,” before dashing towards her horse.   
He remained as a statue, watching her ride away. But as she reached the wooded outskirts of the area she began doubling over in the saddle.  He raced towards her as she fell from the horse. When he reached her she was on her knees, rocking back and forth in pain gripping her stomach. Without hesitation he picked her up, mounted his horse and rode as fast as he could back towards the nearest town.   
She still struggled slightly against him as he grappled to find a healer of any sort.   
“You need a help?” He kept repeating, yet she shook her head no, all the while groaning from intense pain.   
When she finally could choke out the words “ Master Raymond,” Jamie knew something sinister might be in play; but they first had to get back to Paris in order for him to find out.  


	27. Chapter 26

It was nearer midnight when he reined in his exhausted stallion, who joyfully meandered over to the trough as Jamie carried Daniea over to the shop door. He pounded his fist hard against the wood, his urgency for help peaked. Finally he spotted a lantern flame moving towards the windows.    
A short, silver haired frenchman opened the door, his appearances mussed with sleep.   
“Monsieur?’ Jamie began.   
“Mon chérie!” Raymond exclaimed, spotting the debilitated Daniea in Jaime's embrace.  
“Bring her in... quickly!” He ordered, urgently locking the door behind them. He gestured for Jamie to follow him into the back and up a flight of carefully disguised stairs.   
“Here, set her down on the bed.” Raymond ordered as they entered a sparse, spare room.   
Jamie stood back watching as Raymond frantically surveyed Daniea.   
“What were you doing before she became this way?” He asked, not turning to look at Jamie.  
Jamie paused unsure how to answer, “Arguing… with blades.” He finally spat out.   
Raymond cursed under his breath and he made his way down the hall for supplies.   
Once he returned he began to remove Daniea’s corset, the release of it’s pressure making it easier for her to breath and speak.   
“Mon chérie, is he the..”   
“Oui.” Daniea grunted as he tugged on the corset strings.   
“Do you want him to leave?” Raymond asked, glancing back at Jamie who had lost all his color due to worry.   
“I don’t care.”   
“James?” he questioned, Daniea nodded.   
“Will she be alright? Is it poison?” Jamie finally asked, the suspense taking its toll.  
“She will be fine in time, and of course not. This James was onset by stress and over exerting herself.” Raymond groaned.   
“The watch?” Daniea chirped, the same look of worry in her eyes as before, making her double back over in pain.   
“You let me worry about them for the time being, you need to calm down, you are still healing thrice over.”   
She nodded releasing a deep breath.   
“Good girl, now drink this.” he gave her a cup of steaming tea. “It will help with the pain and calm your nerves.”  
After a few minutes she visually appeared much more relaxed, Raymond leaned down next to her ear and whispered, “Does he know?”   
She shook her head no.   
“You know I must check.” He pressed. “I ask again, do you want him to leave?”   
She thought for a long moment before shaking her head once again.   
“James, I need you to hold her hand, this will get quite painful.”   
Jamie made his way to the bedside and gently grasped her hand as Raymond finished removing the corset; and then proceeded to lift her shirt exposing her abdomen.  
Jamie’s stood stunned as he looked on at the dainty protrusion that now was her stomach.   
Raymond carefully felt around, making sure everything was in order before turning her on her side to investigate her ribs and back.   
The tight squeezing of his hand snapped Jamie back to reality, drawing his attention now to the black and blue mess that was Daniea’s entire torso.   
“Well mon chérie, it looks alright for now but I need you to stay here so I may make sure you are healing… and before you begin arguing with me about the watch, don’t... I will take care of that for the time being.”  Raymond warned, handing her a nightgown.   
“Get some rest, I will check on you in the morning. And James, please use the door at the back of the shop when you leave, your horse is there waiting and I do not want to draw any unnecessary attention.”  
“Yes, of course.” Jamie assured.   
Once the door at Raymond’s room clicked shut, Daniea moved off the bed and began removing her boots.  
“I assume my nakedness won’t affect your delicate senses?” Daniea teased.  
Jamie stayed silent, his eyes darting from her to the ground as she slowly disrobed.  
Her entire body, not just her back and torso were covered in new scars and blossoming bruises. The breath caught in his chest, she looked much like she had after her attack at Leoch. As she slipped into the soft gown, she walked over to Jamie and laid her hands on his shoulders; slowly snapping him back to reality.  
“Jamie? Jamie?” She called, till he lifted his face to hers.   
“You should probably head home and get some sleep. I promise I will be here tomorrow if you feel like scolding me.”   
“Daniea?”   
“What is it?” she asked softly, his face worrying her like never before.   
The words stuck in his throat, all the questions he wanted to ask yet he could only seem to softly ask one.  
“Are ye carrying our child?”   
Her head screamed to give him a sarcastic answer such as no, I swallowed a pumpkin seed. But the hurt on his face, the quaking in his voice made her soften. So she simply nodded.  
Jamie’s chest tightened further so he couldn’t breath, his cheeks grew hot as scorching tears fell upon them.   
“Jamie?” Daniea whispered, bending down in front of his slumped over form, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
His mind reeled, he had known there was a possibility, he thought he felt something when he grasped her in the brothel, yet he honestly thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him. That it was making him believe one of his worst fears had in fact come true. Now that it was right in front of him, he was inconsolable.   
Once he finally regained some composure, he looked her in the eye once more.  
“Jamie, you need sleep. Yer exhausted, we all are. Go home and rest.”  
“I don’t…”  
She cut him off, placing her finger on his lip.   
“I promise I…. we will be here tomorrow whenever you rise. I won’t be running anywhere for the time being.”   
“Will you actually talk to me?” He questioned.  
“Aye, I promise.”   
When he stood, the day’s events began catching up with him yet he turned down the bed and carefully helped Daniea slip in beneath the covers.   
“Rest well lass.”   
As he got to the door she called him back,   
“One thing before you go?”  
“What’s that?”  
“Do… did you want to feel?” She asked, knowing it might mean a great deal to him.   
A weak smile crept onto his tired face, “Aye… very much.”  
As he made his way back to the bed, she drew down the covers exposing the small bulge that she carefully kept hidden. She patted the space next to her, signaling Jamie is was alright to crawl over.   
Timidly his shaking hand came to rest on her stomach.   
“It’s alright.” She assured him, snuggling into the pile of pillows around her.   
He kept his hand there, rubbing small circles over the nightgown. Looking up, he saw Daniea  was peacefully asleep, her hair tumbling over her in dark waves.   
He leaned down closer to her and softly whispered in gaelic to the unborn bairn words of apology and love for both it and Daniea.   
Not wanting to leave but also heeding Raymond’s warnings he gently kissed the bump, then Daniea’s forehead before covering her up.   
    Slipping out the backdoor the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he had his freedom but the things that made his life worth living were now trapped in a life of violence, death and unforeseen dangers.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose ready for more? I have many more chapters coming soon. Hope you enjoy and love hearing your comments and thoughts.

The sun rose bloody into the cloudy morning sky as Jamie tossed and turned, haunted by his thoughts.  Each tik of the clock pounded his temples like a hammer as the hours dragged on and on.  Finally when the bustling of the household became too much to bear, he dressed and headed slowly into town.   
    The stairs creaked as he ascended to the second floor of Master Raymond’s shop. The door swung open as he reached for the handle. Daniea leaned against the frame, her arms crossed over her chest.   
“I was beginning to think ye weren’t coming.” She snickered.   
He stayed silent, unable to form words.   
“Well do you want to come in?”   
He gently nodded and stepped around her.   
She poured him a whiskey, sitting the glass down on the table he stood beside and waited.   
Minutes passed then Jamie pushed the glass away.   
“I try not to touch it very often anymore.” He told her as he took a seat.   
“You said last night that you wanted to talk.” She reminded him, moving to sit across the room from him.   
“Aye I did… I made… I made the mistake of not listening to you in the past but today I’m ready to listen.”   
“I have never lied to you Jamie, I hope you believe that. I never wanted to hurt you, or deceive you.” She began, “ I loved my family more than anything, but when my grandparents passed away when I was younger I had very little choices in life. I ended up working for my mother in the brothel she ran… I helped the girls and did chores around the house.”  
She took a break, sipping the tea next to her.   
“I have a temper, you know that better than anyone, but it has made me do unspeakable things Jamie. When the men in the brothel use to touch me I lashed out and...and hurt them...I even killed a few to escape their grasp. The very few times my father came back to us, he discovered my talent for violence. He eventually sent people to come train me, and if I didn’t cooperate bad things would happen. If I did good and performed the tasks he gave to me my mother didn’t have to work, and he kept her happy. For along time I thought he loved us in his own way…” A hot tear began to rise but she pushed it deep down.  “But someone that loves you doesn't abandon his family then turn his daughter into a weapon.”   
Jamie stayed silent, listening to every sorrow filled word.    
“I only ever did what he ordered to keep those I love happy and safe. It was almost three years that we were free from him when my mother got sick and passed. She knew there was nothing left for me in my village, and she thought he loved us so she sent me to Scotland to find him.”   
Jamie shook his head in understanding, “Why run from me?” He asked.  
“The same reason I have always done what he ordered, to protect those I love. That’s you Jamie. No matter how mad you make me, no matter what you do wrong, I love you more than life itself.” She admitted, her voice cracking. “If I fail another mission, you can’t imagine what he will do.”   
Jamie stood up, crossing the room in two long strides pulling her into his arms as he had on many nights.   
“Dinna fash about me, I will take care of you and this bairn.”   
Daniea began shaking her head violently. “Jamie no! You must stay away if not for me then for your baby.”   
“What are ye talking about?” He spoke into her raven locks.   
“He’s given our baby away Jamie.”   
Jamie pulled away to look her in the face.  
“What?”    
“He doesn’t want his prize possession having any burdens, so after I give birth he is giving it to a couple that is loyal to the watch, if I disobey...he will hunt me down and kill it”   
Jamie suddenly swept her into his arms, drawing her as close to him as humanly possible.   
“Daniea Fraser. You are my wife. The mother of my child. My only reason for living and I promise that we will find a way out.”   
Through tear stained lashes she glanced up taking his head between her hands and gently kissed her way along his jaw to his lips. Her fire reigniting his lost spirit, each breath consuming him, drowning him in her touch. As she deepened the kiss a growl ripped from his throat as he laid her down on the bed.   
His hands shook as he torn her free from her dress and chemise, leaving her form sprawled out before him on the bed.  Slowly he disrobed savoring her presence before him, then crawling towards her they wrapped themselves in each other. For hours they stayed there never going as far to make love, but entwined under the warm sheets, fearing to let go.   
As they lie there, Jamie ran his hands along her blue and black skin.   
“Training.” Was the only word she muttered before falling asleep, cradled within his warmth.   
That day he had the most peaceful rest he could remember in quite some time, as he rose from the bed he noticed something on the floor, an envelope with a single symbol stamped on the front. A black fox.


End file.
